Beautiful Distraction
by K.D. Sparrow
Summary: Penny Holden is considered a 'dangerous person', and therefore is under the surveillance of S.H.I.E.L.D, which causes her to lie to her friends. And her life may also be in danger, and all because of a certain god of mischief. Follows 'Spaceman'
1. Invisible

I'm baaack!

This is a sequel-ey thingy for the story Spaceman if you haven't read that you probably won't enjoy this...

Okay. Who is beyond thrilled at all of the exciting things emerging about the Avengers? Like the Disney Expo stuff. Anyways, I'm beyond thrilled and this has been sitting on my computer and I couldn't resist putting it up! We're starting two weeks after Spaceman. The 'oneshots' have now turned into much more of a story arc. So...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Agent Turner quickly checked both ways before jaywalking across the street to get to the hotel. He supposed that as a government agent he probably shouldn't jaywalk but technically he was under cover and any rational citizen would have, most likely, ran across the street. Satisfied with his reasoning he hesitated before pushing the lobby door open with his back, his hands occupied by two cups of coffee. He gave a brief nod at the clerk and hopped into the elevator. He got off on the third floor and hastily made his way to suite 344 before giving three brisk knocks. He waited a moment before the door was swung open by his partner, Agent Grant.<p>

Grant smiled and took his coffee before resuming his seat at the little table near the kitchenette.

Turner followed suit. He opened the lip of his coffee cup, "Where is she?"

Grant nodded at the doorway that led to their charge's bedroom, "Getting ready."

"Still?" Turner's eyebrows rose in surprise, "What is she doing in there?"

The 'she' in question was simply staring at herself in the mirror. Penny Holden's eyes watched themselves with a steady gaze. She had already applied a little bit of makeup, just touches of concealer, eye shadow, and eyeliner. It was then she remembered that she was holding her mascara. She looked down at her hands, one holding the brush the other the container. She looked back at her reflection. Her hair was pulled back in a messy but acceptable bun. She took a deep breath and applied the mascara. After she finished she quickly tidied up the contents of her makeup bag and zipped it closed; pushing it to the back of the vanity. She raised her eyes up to their own likeness once more. Her eyes stared at the mirror, searching; searching for an answer to a question she couldn't put into words. She studied the green orbs staring back at her; it was funny, they didn't remind her of herself anymore, they reminded her of someone else, they looked they belonged to someone else. She squinted for a moment and then tried giving herself a genuine smile; it didn't work. She stuck out her tongue and then frowned and scrunched up her face. She sighed and shook her head. She looked up once more letting all pretences slide away. _There. _The face staring back was nearly neutral. It wasn't broken-hearted or depressed, it was just sad. She stared at her eyes. _Me. Sad, little me._ A single tear emerged and she wiped it away almost immediately. She paused and took a deep a breath. When her eyes met themselves again it was with a challenge, _Bring it world. I can take it._

Grant turned at the sound of Penny's door opening.

She smiled at the agents, "Okay. I need to look okay. And I don't mean like," she gave her voice a nasal quality, "'Do I look okay? Am I pretty?'" her voice returned to its usual timbre, "I mean like, could I pass as a normal person who wasn't left on a cliff, carried off by a super-hero and is currently being watched by two government agents because she is considered a 'dangerous person'?"

Turner's mouth dropped; "Uh…" he glanced at Grant, "Yeah. Totally. Grant?"

Grant nodded, "Oh yeah. Completely normal… except maybe you shouldn't say stuff like that."

Penny frowned slightly.

Grant shrugged, "Or you could! I mean, you don't have to lie to her!" he shot a desperate look to Turner.

Turner nodded and turned to Penny, "You can tell a little bit of the truth… just not all of it cause it's, you know…"

"Confidential." Grant finished.

Penny looked back and forth between the two of them. "You guys, it's okay, you don't have to act like I'm going to burst into tears at any moment; we're past that stage."

Both agents visibly relaxed.

"Sharon's going to be able to tell that I'm a little off… which, you know, is understandable. I liked a guy and he's gone. Boo hoo. But she can't know how crazy all of this is, because she… well, she'll hate him. And I don't want her to hate him."

Grant and Turner glanced at each other.

She narrowed her eyes, "What?"

They looked at each other again.

Grant shrugged, "I hate him."

Turner nodded, "Me too. He's a jerk. You deserve better."

Grant gave her a small smile, "You should maybe fill her in a little bit, just the situation between you and… him."

Penny sighed. "Screw it. Alrighty. Let's just go, don't let her see you, I don't want to have to explain you."

"She won't know we're there." Grant got up and smiled, "Have a good lunch."

Penny rolled her eyes and started out the door that Turner was holding open, he turned to her as she passed, "Are we really passed that stage? Cause it was horrible."

Grant agreed, "Insanely awful!"

Penny's laughed echoed down the hotel hallway.

* * *

><p>As she pulled into the restaurant's parking lot Penny savoured the few moments she had alone. For the past two and a half weeks Grant and Turner had been constantly at her side. Sure she had moments by herself in her room and what not. It just seemed like an eternity since she was off to do something on her own. And she supposed that lunch with Sharon wasn't exactly doing something alone, but it had been awhile since any outing wasn't flanked by the blues brothers. Sure they'd be around but they wouldn't be there commenting on what she was buying for dinner (<em>Pizza Pops? Really Penny?<em>). She quickly made her way inside and found Sharon at a lovely patio table. She greeted her friend with a hug.

Sharon smiled and sat down, "Darling! How have you been? How was the two week vacation in small town heaven?"

Penny laughed, "It was good."

Sharon's eyes twinkled, "Was it? You've got a tan. So… you're alone but your trip was good."

Penny eyed her warily, "Straight to the point, as always."

"Of course! Got a reputation to maintain. You know what though? You look good."

Penny's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Sharon chuckled, "Wow, don't know if that compliment was meant to garner that much excitement."

Penny's face fell, "Oh… Really?"

Sharon frowned slightly, "Relax, jeeze! Sit down and figure out what you want to eat."

Penny did as she was told. For a while the two chatted without mentioning Penny's relationship status, or lack thereof. Penny let herself enjoy the lunch she let go of the anxiety she had been clinging to. She found it pleasant to be regarded without the stigma of 'dangerous person'.

She was completely caught off guard when Sharon asked her to be a bridesmaid and was nearly in tears when she agreed. She felt a little uneasy accepting because she knew the wedding plans were already all set, the wedding only being a month away. Sharon assured her that she wanted Penny to be a part of the wedding and Penny's resurgence in her life made her realize that she had to have Penny as a bridesmaid and she figured it was better late than never. Penny found herself smiling and laughing the majority of the conversation, something that had been rare the past two weeks.

Eventually Sharon's curiosity got the better of her, "So what's the sob story?"

Penny's smile faded, "What makes you think there is one?"

"Intuition."

"He gone now." She shrugged, "That's all."

Sharon took in her friend's despondent mood, "Maybe it's not as bad as I thought…" she kept her eyes on Penny as she reacted to Sharon's words.

Penny perked up a bit; "Yeah…" she glanced down, "I just miss him a little bit."

Sharon sat back, "Not as bad as I thought: worse."

Penny's brows furrowed, "What? Why? We spent six days together with hardly any separation. I'm just adjusting."

"It's been two weeks."

Penny shrugged, "I don't do well with change. A lot has happened to me ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's not it though."

An eyebrow raised, "Oh?"

Sharon's eyes glittered, "No. You miss him, you said so yourself."

"So? I could miss anything. In grade three when I had to hand in my bean plant I missed it too."

Sharon smiled, "There's quite a bit of difference between a bean plant and a man. Why do you miss him?"

Penny sighed, realising she might as well be as open as she could with her friend, given the top secret predicament she currently entangled in, "I don't know. His presence. I can't explain it. I miss being around him, his reactions. Our interactions, you know? Talking to him and all that. Experiencing things and what not."

"You're right, exactly like the bean plant." Sharon was pleased to see a small smile on her friend's face, "Did you ask him to stay?"

Penny's eyes clouded over, "I did. But… it's complicated. His life was messy and he's dealing with things. Not in a good way, by the way. That's part of why he left I think, he knew I would fight him on the way he's… dealing with things."

She winced, "He was trouble?"

Penny snorted, "With a capital T."

A small silence fell over them.

Sharon studied Penny for a moment before breaking the calm, "It's not just that you miss him."

Penny leaned her head back and gave Sharon a grudging smile, "Oh?"

"You haven't said his name Penny. Not once."

Penny gave a short laugh, "Sure I have." She tried to remember the conversation; she even called up earlier conversations with Grant and Turner. It was too hard to remember, "Sure I have…" she repeated.

Sharon's expression dropped a bit, "Well if you already have, what's the harm in saying it now?"

Penny's eyes were wide, almost with wonder, "I… I can."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "I know you can. You're not impaired when it comes to talking, trust me I know that." Her voice became sad, "Say his name. It'll help."

Penny smiled uncomfortably. She didn't know why but she couldn't bring herself to say _his_ name, "I don't want to." She frowned, "I didn't even notice I was avoiding it."

Sharon gave her a sympathetic look, "Well you are, he's not Voldemort. Come on, just say it. Doesn't mean anything."

Penny stared at her plate, "Loki."

Sharon raised her glass to Penny, "Excellent! See. All better."

Penny laughed and gave Sharon a smile, "I guess that wasn't so bad! Whatever! Loki! Good." She took a sip of her water.

The rest of the lunch went splendidly. Penny continued to laugh and talk with Sharon and Sharon left contented that she was helping her friend get over whatever had happened to her in Puente Antiguo. She saw how hard it was for Penny to say Loki's name but as the lunch progressed she could see the wonderful improvement in her fragile friend. She walked Penny to her car and they hugged and parted ways after Penny promised to see Sharon and Todd for dinner the day after the next.

Penny pulled out of the parking lot with the smile she had given Sharon plastered to her face. She let it fade in to a neutral expression as she made her way back on to the road. She stared at the pavement ahead of her with an intense focus. She bit her lip as she pulled in to the hotel parking lot. She quickly got herself into the elevator where Grant and Turner joined her. They asked her about the lunch and she responded saying that it was wonderful. The moment the door to their room opened she made a beeline for her bedroom, telling the agents that she would be painting and would prefer not to be disturbed. She paced around her room for a bit, shaking her hands wildly.

Under her breath she was hastily repeating, "Lokilokilokiloki"

She stopped and took a deep breath. She stood perfectly still. She closed her eyes. She had fooled Sharon. At first she hadn't, Sharon had seen through her. It was after she said Loki's name that she had managed to hide it all from her friend. It was true that she hadn't realized that she was avoiding saying his name aloud. But when she had uttered those two little syllables her whole internal world changed. She had kept a calm exterior, more than a calm exterior; she had been charming and happy. She smiled big without too much cheese and her laugh had come easily, hiding the storm that was raging inside of her. She had made it to her room _And now I'm having a mental break down._ She opened her eyes and sat on the edge of her bed as tears began to flow. She sighed as she cried, _This isn't fair._

She wiped away some of the tears, "You really got a hold on me princey."

She lay back. It had almost been nice to say his name. She sniffed a little as the tears subsided. "Loki." She tried. _Yes. Quite nice._ "Loki, I miss you… and now I'm talking to myself. You may be literally driving me insane."

Out loud it wasn't so bad. To say a little bit of what she was feeling. She curled up, _I miss you._

She shot up rather suddenly, "No. Nope." She got out of bed and shook herself. "Not happening. No curling up and dying. He is a bad dude." She walked over to the mirror, "And you are an awesome lady." She nodded at her puffy cheeks, "And yes, you cared about him. A great deal. But he helped you out of a rut. And," she headed over to her little work station, "He got you painting again. So stop moping and pull yourself together and just…" she picked up a brush and murmured, "be yourself." _Not Blake's. Not Sharon's friend. Not Loki's. Just Penny. I've cared, I've cried and now Imma just live._ She started to paint.

Loki had been studying S.H.I.E.L.D documents when he stumbled open a file marked _Holden_. For a moment he simply stared at the name. He had been keeping himself busy, studying and planning, arranging deals. He hadn't given many thoughts to that name. He did miss her but he couldn't afford to become so captivated by her as he had before. There was no denying that he had fallen for her. He accepted that, and he promised Penny that he would see her again. In actuality, he had seen her, the night he left. She just hadn't seen him. He wondered when he might be able to talk to her again. He opened her folder. He scanned the screen and frowned. She had moved. He looked up and away. She had moved and he had no idea. _How disconcerting._ His fingers twitched and he gave the screen one more glance, rechecking her current address. His head tilted slightly and he thought for a moment, _This cannot happen again._ It wouldn't be fair to Penny if he prevented her from moving from place to place but he felt that he needed to know where she was; he assured himself that he was only concerned with her safety; he wouldn't go spying on her again. Suddenly an idea came to his head. He waved his hand and a stunning silver chain with a beautiful emerald gem appeared. He took it between his palms and placed a few charms on it. _Now I'll know where you are. _He waved the necklace away and made about traveling to Penny's new location.

* * *

><p>There was no one in the hotel room when he arrived, a quick sweep of the bedroom revealed Penny's bag and painting set up. He smiled when he saw the lovely coloured canvases; his distraction had quite the gift. He pulled the necklace from the air and tucked it under her pillow. Then he ripped out a piece of paper from the hotel notepad. He grabbed a pen and stared at the blank paper. What could he possibly say?<p>

Suddenly he heard the suite's door open. His shroud already in place he braced himself for the sight of Penny. He heard her tell the agents that she was going to paint and the sound of her voice was nearly enough to make his head spin. And then she was entering the room. He immediately knew something was wrong, something was off about her smile. And then she begun pacing and uttering his name like a mad woman. He simply stared, unable to do anything but watch. It was his name she was saying, he had never heard anyone talk like that, not when they were referring to him. And then she was still. So still. If ever there was a moment to make his presence known… her eyes were closed. He took a hesitant step towards her, her name on the tip of his tongue. But then she was sitting on the bed crying. He felt a little sick. He had done many terrible things in his life but he was beginning to believe that what he had done to Penny was the worst. He should have stayed far away from her.

She wiped some of her tears away, "You really got a hold on me princey."

He narrowed his eyes; _Do you know I'm here?_ She had just addressed him; there was no one else in the room. He watched as she lay back on the bed. He debated saying something and letting her hear it. Perhaps tell her just how much of a hold she had on him. Then she said his name. Softly and sweetly. He had never been particularly sentimental but the way she said his name made his heart swell and beat a bit faster.

"Loki, I miss you… and now I'm talking to myself. You may be literally driving me insane."

He smiled sadly, _Of course you can't know I'm here._ It was a ridiculous notion that she might have known but a part of him had hoped that he might not have been completely invisible. He watched as she curled up on the bed and his heart stung, he wanted so badly to go to her side and hold her. _I miss you. By Valhalla I miss you._ He watched as she got out of bed and shook herself, making her way about the room.

She frowned at herself in the mirror, "No. Nope. Not happening. No curling up and dying. He is a bad dude. And you are an awesome lady. And yes, you cared about him. A great deal. But he helped you out of a rut. And he got you painting again. So stop moping and pull yourself together and just… be yourself."

Hearing this Loki felt very conflicted. On the one hand he could see that she beginning to paint him as a villain whose time with her had passed, on the other she was so beautifully strong. He watched as she began painting.

He returned his gaze to the piece of paper; he supposed there was only one thing he needed to write. Placing his note with the gift under her pillow he tore himself away from her.

The rest of Penny's day passed pleasantly and soon enough she was hopping under the covers, ready for sleep. She turned off the bedside lamp and rolled onto her side. She slid one hand under her cheek and the other under her pillow, where she felt something, something not very pillow-ey. She frowned and turned the light back on and picked up her pillow. Her breath caught in her throat.

_Sleep Well._

She contemplated ripping it up. And then her eyes alighted on the necklace. "Oh my." She ran her fingers over the jewel. She bit her lip. She wouldn't wear it. _But I'll keep it._ She got out of bed and put it in the zipper pocket of her bag. She looked at the note before slipping it in her pillowcase, deciding that she was too tired to deal whatever this contact insinuated. She closed her eyes and heard the echo of a memory of a voice saying those two words to her. _Well played god of mischief. I'm game._ She felt a sinking feeling in her chest, _I'm just afraid that hearts is trump. And playing with hearts…_ she let her thoughts slide away as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, well, thats that. Hopefully that will whet your appetite for awhile... if everyone's still with me...

Anywhos. It's going to be a bit of a break before the next one cause I'm trying to make these last until May 4th 2012. And then all hell breaks loose and Loki goes insane.

Hope you liked it!

oh... teaser... um Two new awesome characters coming, Nick Fury, and an exchange of notes. I love everyone who reads this!


	2. Strong Protector

Hello again! So thank-you for the incredible response to chapter one! You guys are phenomenal! I'm really hoping you like this chapter- new characters... let me know if I've gone too far.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nick Fury sat in a booth of a restaurant doing his best to be patient. It wasn't often that anyone was ever late meeting him. Government agents were like that; punctual and reliable. The person he was meeting was not a government agent. He had known Sloane for a number of years; she was young, perhaps twenty-five but certainly an intriguing person. He had offered her a position in S.H.I.E.L.D after his first encounter with her. She declined; she had told him that she had a problem with authority, especially government authority. He had laughed and decided he liked her. If he ever needed something done outside of S.H.I.E.L.D it was Sloane he called. She was supremely efficient and didn't bother asking many questions nor would she ever tell a single soul about any information entrusted to her. He looked up as he saw her approaching, a quick glance to the time revealed that she was thirteen minutes late.<p>

If anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D saw Sloane they would never believe that Nick Fury would entrust her with the jobs that she was more than capable of. She was tall and thin and pale. She was wearing her trademark colour, black; black skinny jeans, black tank top, and a big black leather jacket. He was pretty sure it was a man's jacket and it dwarfed her tiny frame. She looked like some sort of a punk rock supermodel. She definitely wasn't traditionally beautiful with short black hair that framed a face that held wide set eyes that were too big and lips that were perhaps a little too thick and square. Something about her was reminiscent of the sort of pretty found on runway models, a little too striking. He was certain she would be the sort of person with many friends and admirers if she didn't have such a gruff exterior. He had learned to never ask her anything personal, which apparently included asking her where she got her jacket from. Her personality wasn't abrasive, she just wasn't terribly fond of people, nor did she care too much about her appearance, every time he met her she was wearing some sort of variation of what she was wearing today, and she never wore makeup, not that she was worse off or anything, she was most striking naturally.

He decided to inform her of her tardiness, "Thirteen minutes late."

She slipped into the seat across from him, "Hello, Mr. Fury, good to see you too." Her voice was dry and quiet. She grabbed her menu and scanned it quickly before folding it and raising her eyes to meet his.

Fury kept his poker face, "I have a job for you."

She answered him without any emotion, as always, "I assumed."

He leaned forward, "This one is big."

She sighed, "They always are."

"Sloane," he met her eyes with a steady, serious gaze, "I know that you know the drill, you understand confidentiality and you have always been a person I can count on."

A waitress came to their table and interrupted the conversation, taking their orders.

Fury continued, "This is a very particular and difficult situation."

Sloane nodded and took a sip of her water, "I'm in. I like working for you."

He gave her a pleased look, "Someone has been getting into our files. It's possible we have a mole."

She sat back. Very quietly she muttered, "Yikes."

"We have reason to suspect that one of our current adversaries could possibly be the one accessing the files, given they're related to him."

Sloane narrowed her eyes, "But?"

Fury sighed, "It doesn't add up. There's more than him. I'm sure of it."

She studied him, "And you don't know who."

"No."

She raised an eyebrow, "What am I to do?"

"All the files that have been touched are pertaining to specific people. If you stick around them I'm confidant you'll find something that is out of the ordinary."

"And you're thinking a mole?"

He folded his hands, "Someone is getting information. The files they're finding are too specific to be found without inside aid."

"But your 'adversary', you think he can get into the files?"

For a moment Nick Fury looked tired, "I don't know what he can do. He seems capable of anything."

"Is it possible he's delivering the information?"

Fury shook his head slightly, "They're separate. I know it."

Sloane looked at him sceptically for a moment, "Fair enough, you're the boss. But it's safe to assume that everyone else thinks it's this 'adversary' that's getting the information."

Fury nodded, "Should make it easier for you. No one suspects anything and if there is a mole than he doesn't know I'm on to him."

Sloane pulled a pen from her jacket and scratched a number down onto a napkin, she handed it to Fury, "Here's my cell."

He glanced at the digits, "Always a different number."

She shrugged, "Pay-as-you-go. No mess, no fuss." She narrowed her eyes, "If you don't mind me asking, why do think it's not your 'adversary'?"

Fury leaned back, "Because I think he uses my agents to read the files for him, or something like that. He has abilities that extend beyond how this other character is breaking in. Another computer is hacking into our system, except that it's not really hacking in, it has the proper information and clearance to receive the files it's looking for except that it's none of my men doing it. Also the computer receiving the files apparently doesn't exist."

She shrugged again, "Maybe he just wants hardcopies?"

Fury gave her a level gaze, "You're talkative today."

Sloane smiled, "You're right. I don't mean to be but when you use the word adversary so ambiguously and make indications that this guy is capable of anything I can't say that I'm not curious."

"Don't worry about him. I've assembling a team to take care of him," he studied her for a moment, "Of course you might know more about him if you were a member of S.H.I.E.L.D."

She pursed her lips, "Fair point. So I'm shadowing agents?"

He nodded, "And a civilian. I have two agents with a civilian at the moment. Stick around them; see if any other agents contact them or if anyone is observing them."

Sloane sighed, "See if there's anything out of the ordinary."

He nodded as the waitress came with their food.

Sloane waited for the waitress to leave before standing up, "Information?"

Fury handed her a folder and a USB memory stick.

Sloane grabbed it, "Take mine to go." She started walking out, calling over her shoulder, "Thanks for lunch."

Fury watched her retreating form leave before grabbing her pasta, "'To go' my ass."

* * *

><p>Sloane made her way to her motorbike outside the restaurant. She put the files on the seat and put her helmet on.<p>

A man walked up to her, admiring the motorcycle, "Nice bike."

Sloane ignored him and took out a page of the information. '_Penny' Holden… currently residing in a hotel in… Texas._ She looked up at the road, _I could go to Texas._

The man was still there waiting in hopes that the stunningly attractive motorbike chick would acknowledge him. When it became clear that she was ignoring him, he was slightly miffed, _Thinks she's too good for me_.

Sloane saw him shrink away out of the corner of her eye, she slipped the paper back in the folder and folded the folder up and put it in her pocket, zipping up her jacket. She swung her leg over her bike, "Thanks."

The man turned back as the bike grumbled to life, pleased she had responded. _Nice enough to respond,_ he watched her deliberately avoid his gaze and head out on to the open road, _not interested though._ He sighed and headed into the restaurant.

Sloane enjoyed the slight rush she got as she moved onto the highway. She enjoyed the speed and thrill of the bike. When she first got her motorcycle license it was only because she could get it faster than a car license. She still didn't have a driver's license. Not that it really mattered, she loved her bike. On her bike she had time to herself to let her mind wander; it was currently wandering over her lunchtime conversation. She was sort of excited about this job. Sloane was never a person to get excited about anything really, not outwardly at least. But she had meant what she said at the restaurant, she liked working for Fury. He was one of the very few employers she had had that took her seriously.

She wondered if he knew her secret. She supposed it was very possible that Nick Fury knew. He was extremely resourceful and very intelligent and though Sloane was intensely private and told no more than one person anything about herself in the past nine years, Fury worked for the government. And the government seemed to know a lot. She was quite certain that if Fury didn't know he probably had some sort of suspicion.

Sloane was a mutant. She enjoyed her 'mutation'. It was truly quite handy, given the line of work she often found herself employed in. She wasn't sure what she would call her ability. She could feel strength. More than that. Once she touched someone she could feel how much strength they possessed, just regular old physical strength. The best part was that her body could then mimic whatever strength it felt and redirect it to any part of her body. So she could take the strength of one man, his arms, legs, jaw, everything and put it in its entirety in just one of her arms. She could pack quite the punch. The mimicry wouldn't last for a very long time but it worked perfectly for any kind of fight. It took concentration and patience but since she was fourteen Sloane had come to master her gift. There was only one person alive who knew. There were others who she assumed knew that something was different about her, Fury for example. Or anyone who had been unfortunate enough to come to blows with her.

Sloane let all of her thoughts about her job and mutation slip away. She focused on the road ahead of her and accelerated.

* * *

><p>The woman stood in front of her mirror and pouted. She studied her lipstick, it was the perfect shade of a deep yet bright red, and it matched her hair. Some redheads would shy away from wearing red but she was far more than ordinary. She then moved her focus over her outfit; a skin tight black dress that showed off her very generous curves and dangerously high black patent stilettoes. Satisfied, she continued with her makeup, a deliciously long cat eye was drawn and she added the faintest bit of shimmer in a few strategic points. She gave herself one more flattering look before leaving the bathroom. She walked quickly through the hallway into the hotel lobby. She sauntered over to the desk where a young man was currently ogling her. She gave him a beatific smile before addressing him coquettishly, "Hi."<p>

The man behind the desk swallowed uncomfortably, "H-hi."

"I'm looking for a room."

He laughed nervously, "Of course! Just uh…" he looked at his computer screen franticly.

She drew his attention back to her, "Is it possible that suite 345 is free?"

He caught himself staring at her lips before answering, "I uh…" he quickly searched on the computer, "Yes. It's free."

She smiled, "Perfect, I've stayed there before you see."

He nodded, "Of course. Uh… now…" he scratched his head, suddenly unsure what he should do next.

Her voice was soothing, "Now you give me the key, my name is Melodi, my stay is indefinite, I'll be paying by visa."

He nodded again; quickly he sorted out the details and shakily offered the key card to her.

Melodi took it from him giving his hand a little squeeze, "Thanks sweetheart." She winked at him and slinked away to the elevator, giving him a little wave as the door closed. Her smile dropped when he could no longer see her. She waited patiently until she arrived at her floor. She made her way to her room and gave the door of suite 344 a good look. "All in good time," she breathed before entering her own suite. She threw her Louis Vuitton bags into the living room and switched the lights on. She placed her hands on her hips and surveyed her new abode. "Classy…" she looked at the sleek furniture and imagined the suite across the hall was fairly identical.

Her features became fiercely beautiful as they slid into a cat-like smile, "You have lovely taste Miss Holden."

* * *

><p>Penny had had a rather uneventful day. She had spent the day gathering groceries and calling her mother. She also had a phone call with Chris who was wondering when she would return. She found herself trying to formulate some sort of plan for the future which was difficult because she felt let her life was almost on hold until the situation with Loki exploded and her companionship with S.H.I.E.L.D ended.<p>

She avoided her room. Because she knew that once she went in she would have to face the stunning little necklace sitting in her bag. After an hour of attempting to ignore her compulsion to paint she decided that she would enter the room, she simply wouldn't look at the necklace. Instead she walked over to her little workstation. She smiled as she picked up her paint brush and then froze.

Tucked into the corner of the back of one of her canvases was a little piece of paper. She quickly snuck a glance towards her door to make sure it was closed. She reached out to grab it but stopped. She had a choice here, she realized. She could walk away at this moment and ignore any note or any necklace that popped up. Or she could read the note and come to the realization that she was somehow still involved with Loki. _Maybe I could read the note and then decide…_ she continued reaching but then stopped, _no. I kind of have to decide now. _She stared at the note. _To Loki, or not to Loki… that is the question…_ She sighed. She already knew. She had known since she stabbed that agent in the leg with an arrow. She was his. _Stuck by your side… or at least I'm choosing to be stuck there. Damn you Loki, I'm with you until the end. _Part of her knew that in a way it was the wrong decision; he was bad. She grabbed the paper and opened it:

_Penny,_

_I am a coward; delivering the necklace without speaking with you, delivering this note without seeing you. I apologize. However, in my defense I wonder if perhaps you have decided to let go of me. I would completely understand. Perhaps not completely but I would always accept any situation that would make you happy. The true core of my cowardice stems from the delivery of the necklace yesterday. You see, you were in the room while I was there. You were in a most frightful state, I must add. And I did nothing. I am sorry. It occurred to me, much later, that you are my only true friend and no matter what is going on around us I should be able to talk with you. I am sure that you are more than displeased with my current course of action, despite your tremendous compassion for which I am incredibly grateful for. _

_I could go on, however, if you have decided that you wish to no longer see me I would simply be wasting your time. I never wish to waste your time. I'd like to end this letter but I have this horrible fear that once I finish this I will never be able to talk to you again. If perhaps, your feelings are not this and you would like to see me again then it would be wonderful if you could possibly write back, leave your note in the same spot. If you wish. I suppose you wouldn't have to. You can leave it wherever you like it. _

_Penny you are making flustered and you aren't even here. I should end this now. _

_Your 'Spaceman'_

She stared at the page and nearly laughed out loud. She put her hand over her mouth, smiling, _He is adorable… _She sighed, _and these the words of a villain_. She stopped smiling. _Okay, clear your head. Do I burn this letter or do I write back?_ It was clear that there was more to him than a raging psychopath. She looked at elegant script, _there's so much more to him… and he's throwing it all away._ She looked up suddenly; _I'm going to fight for him_. Suddenly all of the inner turmoil that she had been feeling for the past two and a half weeks calmed. It was as if everything made sense. She grabbed a pen and pad:

_Dear Spaceman,_

_Might I begin by saying that you are, in fact, a coward. You should have said something! Jerk. It is completely unfair that you should see me and I can't see you, and also slightly creepy. However, I'm not angry. Something about the written word softens my wrath I suppose. By the way the necklace is beautiful, I love it. I don't think I ever told you but Becky used to make jewellery. Pretty much all my jewellery is from her. This information is not really relevant other than the fact that I'm thrilled to have a physical piece of this new life of mine. __You are right about me being upset about your current course of action… I'm pretty sure that's an understatement. _

_Please stop being insane, it would be much appreciated. _

_Also, I'm pretty sure anything you could say to me would not be 'wasting my time'. That is ridiculous; you don't talk a lot which makes me even more excited to hear from you. It's a clever social trick I must say. And Loki, you can always talk to me. You are my friend, and I'm happy to hear that I'm your friend… I don't think I'm your only friend; I have a sneaking suspicion more people than you know care for you. You're too lovely for anyone not to like you. Maybe not. I don't really know. Maybe you're horrible to everyone else. I don't really know anything about the people you know. I'd like to though. Can you tell me more about you now that I'm sort of accepting you? Oh, yeah, by the way, I'm sort of accepting you. I'm not a hundred percent sure what that means. Other than the facts that I'd really like to get to know you more and I'd also like to kiss you more. That's the nice thing about writing a letter; you can write stuff that you wouldn't normally have the guts to say. So there it is: I'd like to kiss you some more. You're quite talented in that department. There's an idea! How about you give up being evil and take up kissing instead? Just me though. You're only allowed to kiss me. _

_I suppose I'm being very liberal here, assuming that we're some sort of couple. Well now you know. I have feelings for you… we should be a couple. Also, I'm sure you've figured this out, I'm being watched by two government agents. It's kind of weird. I like them though. Don't hurt them or… I'll hurt you. I will too, you saw the baseball bat. _

_I don't want to end my letter either. I have nothing more to really say. Not yet anyways but I enjoy writing this to you. I like talking to you. So we should talk some more. Oh by the way, I never want to see you again… just joking! Not a very funny joke but I thought it was kind of funny. I like teasing you a bit. I apologise but I think that as long as you are scheming I get to tease you. I'm being a bit generous here. _

_Well, as per usual I have said far more than you. I'll stop here. Come see me, the sooner the better._

_Your Penny._

_P.S. You make me flustered too! Well, you were here when I had that minor meltdown. So hurry up, make me flustered in person!_

… _that came out wrong and I'm writing in pen so…_

She left it at that. She read it over and almost ripped it up it was so embarrassing but then Grant knocked on her door and she quickly stuffed it in the back corner of the canvas, besides, if she couldn't be embarrassed around Loki than it wouldn't be a very fun relationship. She stuck Loki's note in her pocket and went to open her door.

* * *

><p>AN: Sooooo? Whad'ya think? Not enough Loki? I apologise for him like not being in this chapter at all... other than that super sweet letter. So yeah.

Teaser for the next chapter... Loki, in the flesh... a tinsy bit of action... and a blind date?

Love you all!


	3. So Very Popular

When Penny woke up in the morning the first thing she did was to run over to the canvas and check its back corner. Her note was still in place. She sighed and prepared for the day.

Her day continued as usual, and around three she talked to Sharon and remembered they had dinner plans. She quickly began searching through her small bag of clothes and decided that she needed to wear something new out to dinner. She went out to a couple of little shops and at around six she emerged from her room in a little polka-dotted white and pink summer dress.

The change from her everyday jeans did not go unnoticed, Grant looked up from the apple he was eating and Turner looked up and over his shoulder from his inspection of the mini fridge.

Turner grabbed a water bottle and stood up, "You look great!" he swung the fridge door closed.

Penny smiled and looked down at her recent purchase, "Thank-you, I like it."

Grant studied her, "Yeah the dress is nice. You're all smiley though."

Turner nodded, "I noticed that too."

She shrugged, "Oh you know just excited to go out with my friends, feels a bit normal."

Grant continued to eye her carefully, "I bet."

Penny snuck a glance at her dress in the mirror, "And this dress is pretty cute."

Turner laughed, "A little retail therapy goes a long way, eh Pen?"

Penny gave a small chuckle and then stopped and stared at Turner, "Did you just call me Pen?"

Turner nodded, "Yes. Yes I did."

She gave him a funny look, "Felt the need to give a nickname another nickname?"

Turner shrugged, "I think so. Yeah. Sorry."

Penny grinned, "Totally fine. People used to call me Pen all the time. I just thought it was funny; I guess some people can't handle two syllables."

Grant half choked on his apple.

Turner raised his hands in defense, "Hey now."

Penny rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! That was a pathetic insult."

Turner raised his eyebrows, "Maybe, but all I did was call you Pen!"

She laughed, "Sorry, just in a good mood."

Turner smiled and turned to Grant, "Apparently she's meaner when she's happy."

Grant stood up and threw the core of the apple into the garbage, "Yeah, what's with that Penny? Go cry and paint or something."

Penny picked up her purse and stared at Grant in open-mouthed shock, "Oh my god. That was so mean!"

Grant smirked and opened the door, "Don't insult Turner."

Turner gave Penny a smug look before passing by Grant, who was holding the door open, into the hallway. Penny shook her head and made about following him when Grant stopped her.

He searched her face for a moment, "Didn't mean anything by that."

She smiled, "Oh I know." She waited for him to move.

He continued to look at her, "It is funny how one little dress can change things."

She squirmed under his gaze, "Yeah."

Grant waited until her eyes met his, "That's all, right? Just the dress?"

She nodded and looked away before smiling at him, "I think it's really cute."

Grant smiled reluctantly and followed Turner.

Penny stood still for a moment, shaken by Grant's inquisition. She sighed and went to wait with the agents by the elevator. The trio was there only for a moment when the door to the elevator opened to reveal one knockout of a redhead.

The elevator occupant smiled at them, "Hello," she stepped out of the elevator, "Are you three staying on this floor?"

Turner nodded, "Uh, yeah."

Grant smiled, "You too?"

The redhead nodded, her eyes wandered over to Penny, "I'll be seeing you then." She winked at them before sauntering down the hallway.

Penny nearly jumped when the elevator began to close, Grant stuck out his hand to intercept it and the three went inside.

There was silence for a moment as Turner pressed the lobby button.

Penny laughed, "Well I'll just say it. She was hot."

Turner stared at the door as though it might open and once again reveal the crimson-haired beauty, "I think I'm in love."

Grant sighed, "Yeah. She was something."

Penny shook her head, "Normally I would make some snide comment about the shallowness of men but I actually completely understand."

The elevator opened and they walked out slightly bewildered and laughing.

* * *

><p>Penny had made an earlier discovery that the restaurant was within walking distance of the hotel and took a pleasant fifteen minute walk to meet her friends. She spotted Sharon's blonde curls and started to make her way to the table but then frowned because Sharon was sitting with Todd and someone else she didn't know. She headed towards the table and smiled hesitantly once she reached them.<p>

Sharon stood up and gave her a little hug, "Penny! So glad you're here. This is our friend Alan."

Penny smiled and outstretched her hand, "Hi, I'm Penny."

He grinned at her and shook her hand, "I'm Alan."

Everyone sat down. Penny smiled and glanced around, no one said anything. Her gaze came to Sharon who wiggled her eyebrows and looked back and forth between Penny and Alan. Penny frowned, unsure what her friend could possibly be indicating.

And then she got it, _Oh_. She looked over at Alan. _Oh no. _She glanced fearfully back at Sharon who winked. _Oh hell no, this cannot... _She stole a glance at Todd who looked almost apologetic. _This cannot be a set up._ She rubbed her forehead and then nearly laughed out loud. She stopped and bit her lip before taking a sip of water.

She discovered that Alan was a florist. He was quite nice, very interested in flowers and actually quite cute but completely and utterly wrong for her. She couldn't pin point what it was exactly. The more she talked to him the more she couldn't understand what it was that possessed Sharon to set her up with him. He was the sort of person that lived in his own world, something she could relate to but his world apparently encouraged him to never stop talking. Whenever Penny would try to say something Alan cut her off. He wasn't doing it rudely but she couldn't help but be mystified at his conversation technique. Regardless, she kept conversation with him, every now and then shooting Todd a look that simply said '_rescue me!_' Todd would fight laughter and look away.

Half way through dinner she was rescued by an unexpected saviour.

Liam came quite unpredictably and rather abrasively. He pulled up a chair and sat beside Penny, "Hello folks. Hope you don't mind if I join you."

Alan was slightly confused, Sharon sent Liam a death glare, Todd seemed suspiciously unsurprised, and Penny was incredibly grateful that the awkwardness would soon end. She squeezed his arm and said with relief, "I'm so happy to see you."

Sharon kicked her under the table.

Liam grinned and then looked down at her hand.

Penny, realizing what it might mean to him, quickly pulled her hand away wondering if perhaps Liam shouldn't have come after all.

Dinner continued in an interesting fashion. It wasn't long before Alan and Liam began to one-up each other much to the supreme un-enjoyment of the women, Todd, however, seemed thoroughly amused. After the bills had been taken care of, with Penny insisting to both Alan and Liam that she would pay for her own meal, their waiter came to their table and handed Penny a lovely jade flower with a golden stem.

Penny took the flower and stared at it, her heart pounding. She looked up at the waiter, "Who is this from?"

The waiter smiled, "I believe he asked to be referred to as 'your Spaceman'."

Alan's eyebrows went up past his glasses, "My, you sure are popular Penny."

Penny stared at him for a moment before turning back to the waiter, "Is he here?"

The waiter shook his head, "He left."

She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Thank-you."

The waiter inclined his head and then left.

Sharon stared at the flower, "Penny?"

Liam swallowed, "Who is it from?"

Penny just stared at the flower.

Sharon poked her, "Trouble, with a capital T. Remember?"

Alan leaned forward, "That is exquisite. May I?"

Penny nodded absentmindedly as Alan grabbed the flower. And then Grant came up beside her and she had to do a double take because it was Grant and these were here friends. She stared at him flabbergasted.

Liam raised an eyebrow, "Hi?"

Grant nodded at him, "Hello." He turned to Penny, "Can we talk?"

Alan looked up from the flower, "Very popular…"

Penny couldn't think, "Wha…"

Sharon frowned, "Who are you?

Grant thought for a moment, "Who am I?" he looked to Penny.

Penny gave him a bewildered look.

Grant shrugged and turned to Sharon, "Penny and I used to work together… and…" he looked back to Penny, "and I need to know if that flower is from _him_."

Penny gulped.

Sharon's eyes narrowed and she kicked Penny again, "From who?"

Penny winced and looked at everyone, "This guy… a friend, our friend," she pointed to herself and Grant, "His name is Turner. He sends me flowers… jokingly, of course. For fun, when we meet up. So I know he's around."

Grant nodded, "That's our Turner."

Sharon frowned, sensing that this Grant character was in on whatever Penny was hiding from her, "Spaceman?"

Penny laughed, "Oh, well he works for the government," she ignored Grant's minor panic attack, "So I call him Spaceman cause I'm convinced he works with aliens."

There was a moment of silence.

Alan broke it, "This flower isn't a fake but I've never seen anything like it, funny that you call him Spaceman. This is unlike anything I've ever seen, I'd be inclined to believe that it's from outer space." He laughed.

Penny laughed uneasily and made brief eye contact with Grant who was already grabbing his phone. He appeared to send a quick text before turning back to the group.

Todd stood up, "Well, it has been an extremely exciting night for Penny it would appear. Shall we?"

Everyone exited the table and walked out of the restaurant, Grant sticking by Penny. As they were walking into the parking lot they were intercepted.

Loki came out from behind a car, his eyes trained on Penny.

Penny stopped breathing.

Liam actually groaned.

Alan muttered something about Penny being extremely popular.

Grant pulled Penny behind him and turned to face Loki only to be met by the god of mischief's fist. He hit the ground quickly.

Everyone gasped and Alan clung to the flower, "Oh my god."

Penny stared, wide-eyed at Grant's form. Her mouth had dropped and she stared at Loki in shock. Before she could say anything Turner was running out from somewhere, gun raised.

He set his aim on Loki, "Hands up! Do not move."

Loki smiled condescendingly but stayed where he was, "You wouldn't shoot me in front of her, would you?"

Turner didn't respond, instead he addressed Penny, "Penny, I need you to step away from him, no disappearing act today."

Penny did as she was told and shot Loki a desperate look, "You can't hurt him!"

Turner turned to Penny with a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Penny if he doesn't cooperate-

Loki cut him off, "I believe she was talking to me."

Turner frowned and looked back at Penny, "Really?"

She gave him a hapless smile, "Yeah kinda…"

Turner looked kind of dejected.

Loki waved his hand and threw a little green ball of smoke at Turner who promptly lost consciousness.

Penny looked at the two unconscious agents before turning to Loki in a panic, "I told you not to hurt them!"

Loki viewed her calmly, "I promise you they are unharmed." He glanced at Grant, "He may be sore in the morning."

She stared at him. A thousand emotions began to assault her; she chose to focus on anger, "He may be sore in the morning? Are you kidding me? You just punched him in the face!"

Loki looked at the unconscious S.H.I.E.L.D agent before smirking at Penny, "Well at least I didn't stab him with an arrow."

Penny frowned angrily; short of a response. She shook her head and stared at Loki. And then she really realized that she was really looking at Loki, not just remembering him or finding a note or a necklace. He was here, right in front of her. For a moment she simply got lost in his eyes. It felt both like an eternity and a small instant since she had last seen him. She felt odd, she felt suddenly better than she had felt in a long time. His presence was both soothing and thrilling. He was making her feel contradictions, _not a good sign._

Todd was the first one out of his three companions to be able to form words, "What the hell is going on?"

Penny glanced back to her friends and Alan, "It's complicated, I'll tell you later." She turned back to Loki who was checking Grant's phone.

Todd opened his arms, turning to his fiancée, "What?"

Sharon shrugged and said tersely, "Just watch."

Loki sighed, "He's already made contact with other S.H.I.E.L.D agents."

Penny felt uneasy, "Meaning?"

"I have to leave you; otherwise things could be rather unpredictable and messy. Unless," he paused, searching Penny's eyes "Come with me."

She smiled at him sadly, "I can't." She couldn't. Not if she really was going to fight for him, which she fully intended to do. If she left with him she'd be hidden away with him while he continued doing whatever he was doing and she wouldn't do that, no matter how wonderful it felt to see him again.

He nodded, half-heartedly, "I know." He understood, by staying, by standing her ground she wasn't pretending that everything was alright, she wasn't forgetting who he was or what he was capable of and that was better because it meant that she was truly involved and fighting. It meant that she cared about him, all of him. He studied her for a moment; she was beautiful in her dress. He didn't need to look at her neck to know the necklace wasn't there, he would have felt it if it was.

"You're not wearing the necklace."

Penny shook her head, "No… I don't know if I'm…" she paused trying to understand why she still kept it zipped up in her bag, "I don't know. I'm not ready I guess… or something."

Loki frowned slightly, "Not ready? You should wear it."

It was Penny's turn to frown, "Wait. Why?"

Loki debated telling her but then his eyes fell on the people behind her, "Hello, Sharon, Todd," he nearly grimaced, "Liam." He studied the other figure holding his flower and pointed at him, "Who is that?"

Alan swallowed nervously.

Penny turned back, "Oh, that's Alan."

Loki tilted his head, "He has my flower."

Alan's eyes widened and he shakily held out the flower.

Penny shrugged, "He's a florist. And if I'm not mistaken you gave the flower to me." Her eyes twinkled, "Sharon set us up."

Loki's expression remained neutral but his eyes looked to Penny in confusion.

Penny was overcome with emotion for his adorableness, "Like, she set us up on a date sort of, perhaps hoping we would get along well enough to become romantically involved."

Loki blinked at Penny before turning and narrowing his eyes at Alan who gulped.

Penny turned to her friends, glaring at Sharon, "And Sharon knew I wouldn't just go out on a date so she didn't tell me, instead she made it sort of a double date, knowing I would have to stay if she and Todd were there."

Sharon straightened and stood tall, "It was for your own good. You've been moping." She glared at Loki, "On account of you I believe."

Loki kept eye contact with Sharon for a moment and then he raised an eyebrow, "What is Liam doing here?"

Liam looked a little flustered, "Well, I hadn't seen Penny yet and Todd told me-

Sharon hit Todd, "You told him!"

Todd flinched, "He had a right to know!"

Penny let her gaze slip away from her friends who continued to bicker and turned to look at Loki who was looking at her group with amused annoyance. As if he felt her gaze he turned to her. Penny felt the world slip away, amazed at how wonderful it was to just see him.

Loki watched her, feeling a similar sensation of belonging. He knew he had to leave. He looked away from her and exhaled before turning back to her and closing the distance between them. He pulled her in and kissed her.

Penny felt the world exploding. She kissed him back, her heart aching and blood pumping. For a moment everything was simple, it was just her and Loki, hearts pounding in time and lips moving perfectly together. She felt at home. They pulled away, breathing heavily.

He kissed her quickly once more, "Soon." He promised.

She nodded, her eyes still closed, only opening them as he pulled away.

He stepped away as a black car pulled up, he gave Penny his half-smile, "Wear your necklace."

Men with guns jumped out of the car.

Penny looked at Loki confused, and then he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Penny and her friends and Alan were taken to a non-descript building where they were separated from one another. Penny was brought to a bright room with a table and two chairs; she sat down and waited.<p>

It was about twenty minutes when her solitude was interrupted and Agent Coulson entered carrying papers.

She sat up straight.

Coulson sat down across from her, "Miss Holden."

"Mr. Coulson."

He glanced up at her, "Agent."

Penny bit her lip, "Sorry."

He studied the papers, "It doesn't actually matter. So, tell me about what happened."

Penny took a deep breath, and leaned forward, "Okay. Um. In the restaurant, after dinner I received a flower from Loki. Grant came over to check out where the flower came from. We all left the restaurant. Loki came out, punched Grant, Turner then ran out with his gun, Loki threw a ball of green smoke in his face and he fell. Loki spoke to me for a moment," she noticed Coulson's movement to speak, "He didn't reveal any nefarious schemes or anything. I was upset about him knocking out Grant and Turner. And then," she sighed, "That's all really. You guys showed up and he vamoosed."

Coulson made a couple quick notes, "Your friends said that Loki mentioned a necklace. Twice."

Penny sat back, "Oh yeah. Who was that observant?"

Coulson almost smiled, "Everyone except for Mr. Harding."

She frowned, "Harding? Oh! Alan. Alan Harding?"

Coulson nodded.

Penny shrugged, "We didn't get to last names. Well, the necklace."

"I should inform you that we found the 'Sleep Well' note in your pillowcase."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise, "Oh."

"How long has that been there?"

Penny looked up at the ceiling, thinking, "Umm… I guess about two days. The necklace came with it. I wasn't there when he left them. I hadn't seen him since he left me on that cliff."

Coulson wrote this down and then looked up at her, "Why didn't you inform Grant or Turner?"

She shrugged, "I knew you'd take it away."

He gave her a stern look, "You have to report these things Penny."

"Why? You'll take them away and they don't mean anything to you!"

"We have to test them. When you return to the suite you will give the necklace to Turner."

Penny nodded, knowing that she had a gold necklace with green flowers on it that Becky made for her in her bag in the hotel; she would give that necklace to Turner. _Turner._ She sat up abruptly, "How are they? Grant and Turner?"

Coulson smiled slightly, "They're fine. Turner is conscious and seems to be perfectly normal, Grant will have a pair of black eyes most likely but there is no other damage; he'll stay with us over night to make sure. It seems Loki was careful not to hurt them permanently. Why do you think that is?"

She bit her lip, her head shaking slightly, "I think he knew it would upset me. Besides I doubt he would normally go around punching people out."

Coulson handed Penny a small rectangular screen, "This is for you, from Director Fury."

Penny's brows furrowed, "What?"

Coulson got out of his chair, "Say your full name to activate it and when it's done say your full name again."

Penny turned it over in her hands, "What is it?"

Coulson walked to the door, "A message." He paused as he opened the door, "My advice would be to really listen to what Director Fury wants to tell you and you alone. I probably don't need to inform you that this is a rare occasion. When you're finished you can leave, your friends are waiting for you. Do you remember the way to the entrance?"

She nodded.

Coulson began to leave, addressing her as he went, "Miss Holden."

She smiled at him, "Agent." She paused, "Hey, thanks by the way."

Coulson turned to her, slightly taken aback, "For what?"

Penny shrugged, "I don't know, in a way, you guys have been super nice to me. So thanks for doing your job and being a stand-up guy."

Coulson stood awkwardly in the doorway, "You're welcome." He nodded once at her and then left, the door swinging close.

Penny stared at the little device. She put it on the table and took a breath, "Okay. Penny Holden."

Nothing happened.

"Right, full name," she looked around her, feeling a little ridiculous, "Penelope Monica Holden."

The screen came alive.

Fury looked at her from his tiny screen confinement, "Hello Penny. What I am about to tell you is extremely confidential. If you feel uncomfortable with this, repeat your name."

Penny stared at the screen.

Fury waited a moment before continuing, "Penny I have issued someone outside of S.H.I.E.L.D to watch you. She is trustworthy. I wasn't going to tell you originally; Sloane is very good at going unnoticed; however, it might be better for the both of you to have confidence in each other. The reason I have employed Sloane is that there is someone gaining access to S.H.I.E.L.D files pertaining to you. Everyone here believes that it is Loki. I'm not so sure. I figured you had the right to know. Sloane's job is to hang around you to try and see if there is a third party, apart from Loki and S.H.I.E.L.D who is interested in you. Sometime soon you'll run into Sloane, I think you'll know when you her when you see her, she will say, 'Hey, were you at Jack and Jill's wedding?' and you will answer, 'Oh my god. Yes. You danced with Chris.'."

Penny almost laughed at Fury's deadpan delivery and then shook away the weirdness of him knowing that she had a friend named Chris.

"From there on you two are on your own. Sloane isn't much for communication nor is she particularly fond of people, however, I spoke to her earlier and she seemed prepared to be friendly. I hope you will be as well. Do not tell Turner and Grant. Or anyone. At all."

Fury said this with such intensity that Penny leaned away from the screen.

"Sloane will not be constantly at your side but she will appear to be your friend who visits often. Do not hesitate to report anything or anyone that you feel is out of the ordinary to Sloane." Fury leaned back in his chair, "I'd like to thank-you for your cooperation Miss Holden." He paused and then sighed, "Whatever you're going through, we appreciate your ability to be a part of this. Good luck."

Fury stared at her from the screen, "Repeat your name."

Penny hesitated.

Fury seemed to glare, "Now."

She jumped, "Penelope Monica Holden!"

The device went black. After a moment the screen physically cracked.

Penny stared at it for a minute before gingerly reaching out and picking it up. She sat back and thought about the message. So her mission was to befriend this Sloane character. Something about Fury's faith in her made her feel like she truly was a part of this whole situation. It felt good to be doing something, even something like making a friend with Sloane-who-doesn't-like-people. Penny stood up and left the room, there was no one in the hallway, and in fact she didn't see a single soul until she made it to the entrance way where she was met by Sharon, Todd, and Liam. They all stood when they saw her.

Sharon stepped forward, "Hey, they told us everything, I think."

Penny felt a little lighter hearing this, "Good. Want to come over and hear my side?"

Sharon smiled, "Yeah."

A door swung open and Turner emerged, "Penny!"

Penny was relieved to see Turner looking perfectly fine, "Turner! I'm so sorry, so sorry."

He stopped beside her, "It's no problem, really. I'm fine." He stared at her, "I thought you'd be gone." He put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so glad you're not."

She shrugged, "I'm here."

He looked into her eyes, "And you should be."

She smiled, "I know."

Turner grinned, "Thanks for listening to me by the way."

"Hmm?" Penny raised an eyebrow.

"When I asked you to move away from him you did."

Penny looked at him in disbelief, "Of course!"

Turner looked at her incredulously, "Of course? What? The last time someone told you to move away from him you stabbed a guy with an arrow!"

Penny ran a hand through her hair, "As if that came up again. Oh here," she handed him the broken message device, "It cracked on its own, I swear."

Turner took it and studied the screen, "Oh, no problem," he looked up, "Stay here." He disappeared through a door.

Liam took a step to Penny, "You stabbed someone with an arrow?"

Penny took in her friend's surprised expressions, "I guess they didn't tell you everything. I'll explain it all when we get back to the hotel, hey, where's Alan?"

Todd grinned, "He went home, a bit shaken but alright. I don't think he'll be calling you."

Penny laughed, "Oh I don't know, apparently I'm pretty exciting to be around."

Todd chuckled, "I suppose we've all had a bit of excitement tonight, but I think the look Loki gave him might have scared him into ever talking to you again."

Penny looked at him, "What look?"

Liam answered her dejectedly, "When you told him that Sharon set you up."

Todd gave Liam pitying look.

Sharon interjected, "He looked about ready to kill Alan, didn't help that Alan had the flower either."

Penny smiled, "Oh yeah, poor Alan, where is the flower?" she knew the answer almost immediately, "S.H.I.E.L.D took it."

Sharon nodded.

Turner re-emerged from a different door. He smiled at Penny, "Okay, let's go home!"

He walked out the front door and was followed by Sharon, Liam, and Todd. Penny hesitated. Turner had said 'home'. She supposed she had some sort of home here; she smiled and followed her little family.

* * *

><p>AN: I BOUGHT THOR YESTERDAY.

ALSO, I CURRENTLY LIVE JUST OUTSIDE TORONTO... WHICH IS WERE TOM HIDDLESTON IS... RIGHT NOW.

So yeah.

Tell me, would you guys prefer shorter wait times in between chapters and then more time between this and the Avengers or continue going with roughly a week and a half or two between updates to make it last longer?

ALSO IF YOU GAVE AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW! I'm sorry for not responding, I'll respond next chapter, I have to go to school now and thought that you'd prefer the chappter rather than the response, but I love you and thank-you!

And also... Did you all like this chapter?


	4. Loki and Penny against the world!

So terribly sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I had a super, super crazy first month of school, so forgive the tardiness! You guys were so concerned as to why Loki came randomly after dinner! A couple of different ideas offered up by the characters here...

A lot internal thought here so... we'll see how it goes.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>When the troop returned to the hotel everyone sat down except for Penny, who stood in front of them prepared to tell her story.<p>

Penny twiddled her thumbs nervously, _Where do I begin?_, "Okay. So the night of the 'telephone wires' incident-

Turner jumped up abruptly, "Penny! Okay, hold on. I have to talk to you quickly." He walked over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the crowd and quietly whispered, "They can't know Stark is involved."

Penny nearly pouted, "That's the best part!"

"No Stark." He let her go and went back to his seat, "Sorry folks, had to clear a few things up, you'll grab the necklace for me after story time then?"

Penny eyed him carefully, "Sure thing."

Sharon cast Turner a suspicious glance before returning her attention to Penny.

Penny sighed, "Where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Ah, yes; the 'telephone wires' incident. I was standing in a meadow," seeing the slightly confused expressions on her friends' faces she clarified, "Back home… or where I used to live, there's this meadow that I absolutely adore, you get out of the city and there's this gorgeous field. In springtime it's full of flowers and at night, the stars," she took a breath, "The stars are beautiful. The sky is so big and stunning. Anyways, I introduced Blake to the place and he took me there to break-up with me. Ugh, what a complete idiot. Anyways…"

As Penny told her story she gestured wildly and occasionally acted out any moments she found particularly exciting. As she relived her adventure she felt strangely detached, she gave a vivid storyteller performance but in the back of her head something wasn't quite right. She couldn't put her finger on it, so she just shared moments of her trip this time including silly moments she edited for Coulson, though she still didn't mention anything about Loki's heritage.

It was Turner's second time hearing the story but he found Penny's amendments for her new audience much more exciting and he definitely hadn't heard about the episode in which she got her hair stuck in a hair-dryer; he found himself shaking his head, Penny was one in a million.

As Sharon listened she felt very conflicted. On the one hand Penny was a very amusing story teller who was obviously very emotionally connected to her tale. On the other hand the more Sharon heard about Loki the more nervous she felt. And slightly guilty; she had practically thrown the two of them at each other. If only she had known more about Penny's mystery telephone wires guy, she found herself regretting the little get together she had thrown for Penny. She should have just taken Penny aside and talked to her, now she feared that Penny was in too deep. And the way Penny was telling her story, it was like 'Penny and Loki against the world'. Sharon saw that Penny identified herself with this magic spaceman and Sharon's actions earlier in the night only created a deeper wedge between herself and her friend.

Sharon had felt the divide from Penny when they had lunch together. A few weeks ago Penny had practically waltzed back into Sharon's life with a terrible break-up story and mysterious stranger but when Sharon had lunch with her there was no denying that Penny had changed. At first she thought that with Loki gone the realization of the end of Penny's relationship with Blake had truly sunk in. And then she noticed that Penny was avoiding Loki's name, when he was mentioned she simply said '_him_'. This worried Sharon because Penny's attachment had become very serious very quickly. By the end of their meal, however, Sharon was convinced that Penny was on the road to getting over her fling. Clearly that wasn't case.

Sharon recalled the intensity between Loki and her friend. The way he looked at her… Sharon shifted in her seat. The way he looked at her, like she was… everything. And there was certainly a glint of possession in his gaze but it was completely clear that Penny had some sort of hold over him and he didn't seem entirely confident that she was his. In fact there were moments where Sharon felt that Loki was waiting for Penny to turn from him as though she didn't care. But Penny did care.

Sharon studied her friend as Penny explained her experience on the cliff side. There was also the matter of Loki's opinion of Sharon. When Sharon accused of him being the cause of Penny's moping Loki's attention turned to her. There was just a moment when their eyes met; he didn't give her his cool detached stare or anything near the glare he sent Alan but instead it was an appraising look fuelled by omniscient eyes. He sized her up in one glance and she knew what his conclusion of her was. Enemy. Not in the way that he saw Penny's… agents. He wasn't going to punch Sharon out, she didn't think so anyway. No, it wasn't that he held any animosity for her but it was more that he knew that Sharon wanted Penny as far away from Loki as possible and he did not agree. However this appraisal was quick as Loki then turned his attention to the person Sharon felt he liked least out of Sharon's group; Liam. However, his look for Liam was simply irritated, not threatening or threatened for that matter. Sharon watched as Penny slowly shared how Loki had left her a necklace, Sharon felt her thoughts drift back to the action of the night; the fact that her fiancée had been the one to tell Liam about the date. And then, of course, there was the kiss. It was quite the kiss; passionate and desperate. It was as if Loki was afraid that Penny could slip away from him. Sharon's musings ended as Penny drew her story to a close.

Penny sighed, "Which brings us to now."

Liam sat back in his chair, "Wow. That's crazy, I mean I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't gone through tonight."

Todd nodded, "Tell me about it. Penny your life is like a movie."

Penny chuckled, "Sure. Just trying to figure out the genre here." Penny turned to Sharon; her blonde friend was unusually quiet, "So Share-bear? What did you think?"

Sharon blinked and shook away her thoughts, "Oh. Cool. Crazy, totally…" she looked up at Penny, "I'm worried about you."

Penny smiled half-heartedly, "Don't be worried about me."

Sharon frowned, "I am. This is not a healthy situation Penny."

Liam gave a quick nod, "I agree."

Todd also nodded in consent, "Me too."

Penny looked from each of their faces, "I… I know." She sat down away from the others, her eyes full of fear.

Liam glanced over at Turner, "Why do you think he showed up tonight?"

Turner smiled grimly, "I think his message will be clear the next time we see Grant."

Penny looked up quickly at Turner and then at her friends who were nodding in agreement. She felt her argument get caught in her throat. It felt strange knowing that no matter what she could say none of these people would agree or understand her. The room felt very small suddenly.

Sharon jumped into the conversation, "Well there's that but he also obviously wanted to see and physically be with Penny."

Penny looked to Sharon with hopeful eyes; maybe someone could understand?

Sharon continued, "Just why would he do it there in the parking lot?"

Turner interjected, "He wanted to show us that he's stronger. That it's going to take a lot more than just me and Grant to stop him."

Penny closed her eyes; _they've got in wrong._

Todd shook his head, "I think there's probably more to it than that; I think a lot of it is his relationship with Penny."

Penny's eyes remained closed;_ you're over-complicating it. It's not about me- completely._

Sharon noticed Penny's odd reaction to the discussion, "Penny you okay there?" her friend opened her eyes and looked to Sharon assuredly. Sharon hesitated, wondering if she should tell Penny what she had been thinking, "Honey… he's playing you. I mean not in an overtly despicable way but he's jumping around leaving necklaces and popping up in public places with promises and kisses. He's leading you on Penny."

Penny felt a little part of her crumble. She stood up, forcing herself to smile slightly, "Yeah, I know… it's bad." She glanced at her bedroom door, "I'm just going to go grab the necklace before I forget." She didn't wait for anyone to say anything; she quickly strode to her room and shut the door.

Once inside she didn't bother with the light she just stood by the door in the darkness. Breathing. _He's playing you._ She squeezed her eyes shut and a memory flew into her mind, her own voice echoed,_ "You're not going to hurt me, are you?" and then she saw Loki and something in his eyes changed, the way he looked at her, and he answered, "No."_ Penny clung to that memory. He wouldn't hurt her. She thought back to her last few hours with him in Puente Antiguo when he faked unconsciousness after being shot with an arrow. She smirked, _He is tricky. But he wouldn't lead me on… why would he?_ And then Loki's voice came to her again, "_I need you to know that I never wanted to harm you or use you in anyway."_ Something in her smiled. Over the weeks that had passed Loki had changed, no doubt, but something in her knew that those words were as true now as they were when he first said them to her on the cliff side.

She felt her resolve and strength return. Her feelings were real. Loki's feelings were real. And she couldn't walk away; sure, on paper walking away was the right thing to do. But what Loki needed now was someone on his side; he needed to not be alone. And Penny thought that people could understand that; that she needed to be there for him because if she wasn't then no one else would be. And true, Loki's isolation was partly his own fault. However, for some reason Loki had fallen into her life and now she was choosing to help him. She was aware of the flaws of their relationship and she wasn't trying to change who he was, nor 'save him' whatever that meant. No. He was reaching out to her and she was responding. Penny would help him. Not support him in his nefarious doings, no, she would be his refuge and together they could try and figure out who they were. She grabbed Becky's necklace out of her bag and went back out to join the others. _Though the next time I see you, God of Mischief, we will need to have a discussion that lasts more than two minutes. _

As soon as Penny had gone into her bedroom Sharon had leaned forward and said, "I'm really worried about her."

Liam's eyes were wide, "Me too. This guy is bad news."

Todd studied him for a minute, "I hate to say this but it's true."

Sharon sighed, "She can't see him again; he's blinding her with kisses."

Todd eyed her with laughing scepticism, "Blinded by kisses."

Sharon gave him a little smack, "You know what I mean."

Liam shrugged, "We should have an intervention and forbid her from seeing him ever again."

Turner huffed and raised a sceptical eyebrow.

Todd glanced at Liam, "We can't do that."

Liam frowned, "Okay so we won't do it like that but basically some plan where we stop contact, it's the only way."

Todd rolled his eyes, "No."

Liam fought to keep his voice low, "Why?"

Sharon leaned in, "Yeah why?"

Todd turned to his fiancée in surprise, "Are you serious?"

Sharon searched his face for some understanding, "Well, Liam is right. Sort of. She shouldn't see him again; she's not stable when it comes to him. Now I'm not saying we do something as juvenile as 'forbid' her from seeing him but we just try and prevent it."

Todd looked at her with uncertainty.

Turner almost laughed, "And how are you going to prevent it?"

Sharon shrugged, "Not entirely sure but if no one you love supports your relationship, if they all disapprove, it puts a kind of strain on things."

Turner quickly interjected, "Either that or it pushes you closer."

Sharon frowned, "Only if she chooses him over us."

It was then that Penny re-emerged and playfully threw a necklace to Turner, "The necklace, sir."

Turner studied it, "Thank-you."

Penny sat down and looked around at her friends, "So what's happening?"

Sharon pursed her lips, "Penny." She stopped, staring at her friend sympathetically.

Penny felt part of herself bristle at the concerned tone.

Sharon continued, "We're really worried about you. We really don't want you to see Loki anymore. Seriously."

Penny stared at Sharon for a moment before letting out a big breath, "I don't know what I'm going to do in regards to Loki. I understand your concern and believe that it is totally justified, I just… I care about him a lot."

Sharon nodded, "I know, I know. This is why it would be smart to end it now before you get more attached. And I know that it is going to be hard but," she grabbed Penny's hand, "We're here for you."

Penny forced herself to smile at Sharon, "It's nice to know that."

Sharon frowned, "It's tough." She pulled Penny into a hug, "I can beat him up for you if that helps."

Penny actually laughed at this, "I don't think that that's necessary or possible."

Sharon released Penny from the hug and gave her shoulders a little squeeze, "Okay, well. I guess we should be off."

Sharon and Todd stood up, quickly followed by Penny. Penny led them to the door where Sharon hugged her again and Todd patted her on the shoulder whispering, "Sorry about Allan". Penny laughed and sent them on their way; she turned back to Liam, "What about you?"

Liam smiled and sent an awkward glance towards Turner before returning his gaze to Penny, "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

Turner hopped up, "I'll be in my room." He quickly strode to his bedroom and shut the door.

Penny walked over to Liam and he rose to meet her.

He took a deep breath, "My idea was to forbid you from ever seeing Loki again."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Okay?"

Liam shrugged, "But that sort of reeked of adolescent jealousy so it got vetoed, sort of."

Penny wasn't sure what to say.

"Anyways, you may have Sharon fooled but I'm not buying the 'I don't know what I'm going to do' act. You see, I know you Penny. Or I did and yes you've changed but you're still Penny and you're still the most compassionate person I know. And it's because of this that I know you don't want to stay away from Loki. You see him as some sort of victim, of what I don't know but you want to save him-

Penny cut him off, "I don't want to 'save' him."

Liam continued, "Okay, call it whatever but the point is you don't plan on giving him up even if it means that your life gets broken in the process but Penny, this guy, he's too far gone, he's too dangerous. Please don't waste your time by trying to bring him back from the dark side."

Penny started walking away from him, "You're making it sound like he's some sort of charity case to me."

Liam grabbed her arm, "I'm hoping that that's what it is. Because if it's not it means that you've fallen in love with him."

She looked away from him, "I barely know him."

He stared at her with a pained expression, "Please don't be in love with him."

She glanced up at him, "I'm not; I can't be."

Liam stared at her, searching her face, "Don't hate me."

She frowned, "Why would I-

He quickly leaned in and kissed her. Penny was stunned and moments passed before she was able to jerk her head away, she wiped her mouth, "What? What was that?"

Liam let her arm go and stepped away, "I had to. I just, I can't live with what ifs and… yeah."

Penny's eyes frantically darted across the room stopping everywhere but Liam's eyes, "Okay…"

He watched her sadly, "It wasn't terrible, right?"

She looked up at him, trying and failing to maintain eye contact, "No, no! I just, I have…"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Penny sighed and looked him straight in the eye, "Thank-you. That's why you kissed me?"

He shook his head, "No. That had a more selfish purpose. But also so that you know, I'm here. I've got feelings and if you wanted to try to date me I would be okay with that. Also in the world where you would try to date me, no one would end up unconscious or with a black eye. Well, probably, no promises. It's just another life you could have. I'm not saying that I'm the other life you could have, you don't need me for that life, but I'll be here. Anyways, think about what's best for you."

She stared at him still a little confused.

He nodded backing away, "Yeah. Okay, so you don't hate me?"

Penny shook her head.

Liam smiled awkwardly, reaching the door, "Cool. Alright." He opened the door, "And that kiss didn't change your mind about me as a possible romantic interest?"

She shook her head again.

He took a deep breath, "Awesome. Alright, well, I don't think you have to worry about any more advances from me. Goodnight."

Penny waved weakly as he shut the door.

For a moment Penny stayed rooted to her spot. Then she casually walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she came out she bid Turner a quick good night and went to change. She had unzipped her dress, allowing the top to flop down over the skirt and opened the dresser, where she had unpacked her clothes, and grabbed her pyjamas. Pyjamas in hand she closed the dresser and turned only to realize that on the painting table in front of her she had left one of her paints opened. Sighing she went to go close it when she felt herself get jerked back towards the dresser, in surprise the pyjamas flew out of her hand and hit the paint bottle. With no time to think Penny quickly reached her hand out, ignoring the fact that she was somehow tethered to the dresser, and supported the paint bottle with just the tips of her fingers. The bottle safe for the moment she allowed herself to look back at the dresser where she found the fabric of the skirt of her dress caught in the corner of the drawer. And, of course, the suite being styled in an old-fashioned classic way the drawer didn't simply slide out, instead it remained firmly shut. She tried reaching for the drawer with her free hand but she couldn't stretch her arm far enough with the other arm stretched out over to the paint bottle.

For a moment Penny just stared at the drawer. Then she looked back to the paint bottle. She was quite literally stretched out between the two. She shook her hips slightly; attempting to dislodge the dress. Nothing happened except for a momentary loss of balance. Then she began to try and tug on the dress with her free hand; it did not seem like it was going to move unless she ripped it out. She turned her attention to the paint bottle. She tried, very carefully, to roll the bottle with her fingers back into a more solid position on the table. This, however, only caused the bottle to move farther away from her. The drawer and bottle a fail, Penny began to pull at her dress, trying to get out of it. Normally, after unzipping the back she would have pulled the dress over her head because the waist of the dress did not want to go over her hips.

Penny pouted and stared at her outstretched arm that was beginning to ache. She contemplated calling Turner but the sheer embarrassment of her predicament combined with awkwardness of her being half naked made her very reluctant to do so. However, after a few minutes of fear that her arm would just give up Penny was grateful to hear a knock at her door. She took a moment to mentally prepare herself for what was about to occur before calling feebly, "Come in."

Penny was nowhere near prepared for who opened the door.

At first Loki's eyes simply widened and then an expression of confusion emerged before he quickly looked away.

It took everything Penny had to fight the urge to cover herself. She took a few deep breaths.

Loki closed the door and looked at the floor briefly before looking up directly into Penny's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it; shaking his head slightly as he fought an amused smile.

She sighed, "Help."

Penny swore that he was struggling to contain laughter as he took the paint bottle from her fingers tips. She ignored his clear amusement; overcome by pure relief as her she let her arm drop. She went to release herself from the dresser but was beat to it by Loki. She watched him as he quickly freed her. She bit her lip- hiding a smile as she walked over to her fallen pyjamas. She pulled the pants on and, disregarding any remaining modesty, pulled the cursed dress over her head and threw on her pyjama top. She picked up the discarded dress and hung it up.

Loki watched her as she hung up her dress. He could hardly believe the absolute normalcy he felt being in her presence once again. He thought back to their unconventional reunion and her uncanny ability to become ensnared in the most ridiculous situations. Loki could never forget the image of her undressed, caught in a bureau and reaching for a bottle that was about to fall. He knew that she did not enjoy being helpless; it was evident in her proud glower as he removed the paint bottle from its precarious position. She looked beautiful, as always, but there was something about her; she was shaken. Other than that it could have been two weeks ago when they only had each other to worry about. He stared at her wondering what she was thinking about. It angered him to think about how much he had missed; to think that she had spent more time with S.H.I.E.L.D agents than him. He was terribly conflicted; he wasn't meant to be concerned about spending time with her. It was supposed to be enough knowing that she was safe and away from it all but it wasn`t.

When he found her letter the only thought in his mind was to see here. He nearly missed her as he made his way to the hotel but he saw her enter the restaurant. And then he just watched her before he realized that he was doing exactly what he did before; when he delivered the necklace, and it wasn`t fair to her. So he sent the flower. He meant to end it at that. He left, fully intent on leaving the flower there as an indication that he received her letter. But then she was leaving and she was so close that he couldn`t resist. There was the matter of her guardians but they were easily discarded and provided an excellent window of time to spend with Penny. He thought it best to have a short moment with her, something quick and beautiful but, of course, that small taste only left him wanting more.

Loki had always been able to suppress desires, unlike his adoptive brother but now he felt everything boiling over; Penny wasn`t to blame for this. No, he thought back to that pivotal moment when his entire world changed. This train of thought disturbed him; It had been some time since he gave any member of his `family` any thought. These past few weeks away from Asgard had proven to change him. He felt it; the strength, the power that everyone believed he was incapable of possessing. He was coming into his own now; he wasn`t anyone`s brother, prince, or son. There was only one person that he wanted to belong to. He looked up to find Penny looking at him; he met her eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: So there ya have it. I apologise once again for the limited amount of Loki in this chapitre. But we get some nice insight into our lovable villian. So a bit of an answer, regarding Loki's motivations, at the end there but next chapter we're also going to hear Sloane's thought of why he did it and she's got a great understanding of people.

Review Responses:

(are coming)

but anonymous reviewers:

**Mo**: Thank-you so much! I think Nick Fury saying things is funny... that makes sense... I think. You're totally right to be suspicious of people but I'll tell you know Alan is not dangerous... unless something unforeseen pops up. For now, he's not someone to worry about. So there's your answer concerning Loki's motives. And yeah, he's coming to see her later anyways! :) And how was that for a long break? Lol, thank-you so much for your reviews!

**G**: Well thank-you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Teaser for next chapter: Sloane is coming and she's fun. More of Sharon disapproval (I HATE THAT). Grant returns and him and Turner have very different views of Penny's relationship with Loki. And of course we've set ourselves up for a lovely conversation between Loki and Penny... so that's going to be interesting.

THANK-YOU! So much love!


	5. Love, Lectures, Stories, and Friendship

Sorry for the super long wait! To make it up this chapter is super long! Yay! Anyways, if you're still with me you're the best! Honestly I have had the craziest, busiest weeks of school I've ever had and your patience and support is much appreciated!

We start off literally right at the end of the last chapter, Loki popping in and all... fun times!

* * *

><p>Penny stared at Loki for a moment, watching as he began to move towards her. She held up her hand, "No. Nope. No touchy-feely stuff."<p>

Loki raised an eyebrow.

She explained, "We need to talk… oh, that sounds bad… I mean we need to have a conversation that lasts longer than five minutes. Okay?"

He nodded, smirking.

She gestured for him to take a seat. He sat on the bed; she sat down beside him.

Loki studied her for a moment, suppressing his amusement, "What is it that you would like to discuss?"

Penny shrugged, "I don't know. Well, there a few things I have questions about but we won't start with the heavy stuff. Oh! What about Turner?"

Loki's eyes drifted to the door, "He's asleep and I have silenced us."

She nodded, "Oh, right. 'Silenced us', I do that all the time… I'm guessing it means you've muted us?"

He thought for a moment, "Yes. Well. I've made it so that no one can hear my voice other than you and no one can hear your voice but me. It will only last as long as we are in the same room."

She pondered this over for a moment, "Hmm. That's kind of freaky. So you could 'silence' someone and then throw a water balloon at them and no one would hear their screams."

He sent her a chiding look, "I suppose so. It's not a spell meant for harm, it can only be performed with people who have a certain," he paused looking at her tenderly, "… connection; some sort of close positive relationship. It's not to be used with an enemy."

Penny stared up into his eyes, losing herself for a moment. _A certain connection…_ she most definitely had some sort of connection with Loki. The conversation drifted towards her and she began filling him in on her past couple weeks. She had nothing terribly exciting to share but she loved talking to him about anything; she talked about Sharon and crew, Turner and Grant, her parents, painting, she even mentioned her strange assignment regarding Sloane. She noted his silent acknowledgement that someone else had been looking up files on her, his eyes had grown dark for a moment and she could almost see the gears turning in his head, he seemed to find a thought of comfort because after a brief moment of contemplation he returned his full attention to listening to her talk.

As she spoke Penny's mind drifted. Loki had called what they had a 'close positive relationship' and she was curious as to what exactly that meant. He wasn't a charity case to her that was for sure. Not only did she get butterflies around him but he was a real friend. Not someone to take pity on but someone that she cared about and could talk to. Of course if he wasn't a charity case, according to Liam _it means that you've fallen in love with him_. Penny ignored the little nagging of that four letter word that was tugging at her mind. She let her thoughts go and decided to change the topic of conversation.

"Hey. So something has been bothering me these past few days. A question. And you might not want to answer me but I need you to... I feel like I know you Loki,"

He looked to her in earnest, "You do."

She gave him a small smile, "I need to know more."

He straightened and took a deep breath.

"But first, what's up with the necklace?"

He studied her for a moment, his eyes mischievously narrow, "Can you not just accept it as a token from me?"

She met him with a level gaze, "Nope. You have been far too insistent."

A small, coy smile formed on Loki's lips, "You are very clever."

She smirked at him, "Coming from you that is quite the compliment."

One of Loki's hands snaked around Penny's and he began drawing circles around her wrist, he drew closer to her, "Oh really? What do you mean by that?"

She focused on breathing, "Just that you…" she swallowed nervously as his lips came closer to hers, "Are, um, very…" she bit her lip, "smart and…" she exhaled shakily and rose her eyes up to meet his, "and clever." She raised an eyebrow as a devilish glint came into her own expression, "And you are very," she leaned closer to him, licking her lips, "very good at," she supported herself by pressing her free hand on his thigh, "manoeuvring yourself out of situations or," she briefly lost her train of thought as his hand began to travel up her arm, "… or conversations," she blinked slowly, "that you don't want," she sent him a smouldering look, "to be a part of."

A roguish smile appeared on Loki's face as he began to wrap his arms around Penny, "Is that so?"

She nodded, grabbing his wrists before he could embrace her, "Yes it is."

He smirked at her steely gaze, "Ah, I see. You're not without mischief yourself."

She grinned, "It takes two to tango sweetheart." She had to fight the giggle that was threatening to emerge as she said those words; she composed herself and became stern, "What's the deal about the necklace?"

He stared at her, "I made it so that I would know where you were."

Penny sat still for a moment, "Wait, so it's like a tracking device?"

He bristled at her tone, "I suppose so. Will you wear it?"

She glared at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

His eyebrows rose, "You are extensively stubborn without reason."

She scowled at him wordlessly before shifting away from him, "Anyways."

He looked to her tenderly, "You'll wear it?"

She softened a bit, "Maybe. Anyways, I have a more pressing question for you."

He searched her expression, waiting for her query.

She looked to him seriously, "Why did Thor destroy the bifrost?"

Loki's face remained impassive, only his eyes showing the slightest surprise, "That's what you wish to know?"

Penny nodded.

He sighed, "If the bifrost remains open between Asgard and another world it will rip the other world apart."

She inclined her head slightly, understanding.

He watched her carefully, measuring her reactions to his words, "I opened the bifrost to Jotenheim with the intention of destroying it."

Penny frowned, her eyebrows furrowing, "Wait. The ice place?"

"Yes."

She studied him, "Where you were born?"

His eyes dropped, "Yes."

She bit her lip and leaned closer to him. He glanced up at her eyes. She took a deep breath, "Why?"

He turned his eyes away once more, "It was for Odin."

She started to reach for him but stopped, "That wasn't right."

Loki glanced at her sideways, "They are monsters."

"You're not a monster."

He tilted his head, "Am I not?"

She looked into his eyes, "No."

Loki returned her gaze for a moment before sighing and lying back on to the bed.

Penny looked down at him, "Not saying that you were justified in any way, shape, or form but I understand. As much as I can anyways; you were trying to make him proud, to prove yourself…" she looked at him fearfully, "What are you trying to do now?"

He turned to her with a look of almost serenity, "I am no longer trying to prove myself, that's for certain."

"That's what scares me."

His eyes pleaded with her, "Don't be frightened of me."

She lay down beside him, "I'm not. I'm just frightened of what you're capable of." She snuggled beside him and yawned, "I'm tired."

Loki watched her with equal parts of melancholy and adoration, "I can leave."

She pulled him closer, "No, stay and just… just hold me." She pulled the blankets over them and nestled closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I can do that."

She reached over and turned the light off, "Wake me up before you leave."

He nodded, holding her close. He paused, revelling in the simple joy of the moment, "Sleep well."

* * *

><p>Penny was awakened by a kiss to her forehead. She sighed and moved closer to the warm body beside her. He whispered something about having to go but she just mumbled incoherently in protest. She felt him pull away and she opened her eyes, "Hey…"<p>

Loki took a moment to simply take in her drowsy appearance and weak protestation. He stroked a rebellious strand of hair off of her face, "I must leave you now."

She stared up at him sadly before pouting, "No."

He smiled at her, "I will see you again in due time."

She squinted up at him, "Promise?"

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

Penny closed the distance between them and felt her whole body tingle as she felt Loki's lips press on her own. The kiss was relatively short but it left her breathless nonetheless.

He stayed close to her for a moment before pulling away and leaving.

Penny sighed and lay back in her bed looking through a crack in the curtains and out the window. It was barely dawn, the sky further darkened by clouds as raindrops began to fall. She watched the water cascade across the window slowly and dreamily. It was calming; she shook herself attempting to get rid of the fluttering butterflies that were still quivering through every part of her. A hesitant smile lit up her face as her eyes grew wide. There was no denying what she was feeling. Penny felt her heart exploding through her veins, felt both sorrow and joy, a feeling of odd dizziness coursed inside her. She stared up at the ceiling, feeling both light and heavy at the same time. Her smile faded as she felt the truth encompass her. She was in love.

* * *

><p>As Grant made his way down the hotel hallway he was beyond surprised to see a familiar face emerge from the room across from his, his expression grew incredulous, "Liam?"<p>

Liam turned to Grant in surprise, "Oh hey…" he pointed to his own eye, "Ow."

Grant winced, gently tapping his black eye, "Yeah, that guy is a jerk."

Liam nodded, "He sure is…"

An awkward silence began to fester.

Grant pulled his key card from his pocket, "Well, I should probably head in."

Liam nodded and began to walk away but stopped and turned back to Grant, "Hey it would be awesome if you didn't tell Penny that I… um," he glanced briefly at suite 345, "stayed the night at Melodi's."

Grant glanced at the door, "Sure… wait, is that the redhead?"

Liam nodded, "Yeah."

Grant's eyes widened, impressed, "Wow. She's something."

Liam smiled impishly, "Yeah… I…" he frowned, "Don't tell Penny."

Grant shrugged, "Won't mention it."

They nodded at each other and went their separate ways, Grant shaking his head as he opened his door.

Turner was up and eating an apple, he glanced up at his partner, "He lives!"

Grant smiled, "I've had worse."

Turner grinned, "I know. Glad you're back man."

"Me too. Hey did I miss anything last night?"

Turner thought for a moment, "Well, Penny's friends know about pretty much everything and are trying to prevent Penny from seeing Loki."

Grant sat down, "Hmm. That's not a bad thing… hey, remember the redhead we saw yesterday?"

Turner nodded.

"I just saw Liam leaving the suite across the hall; he spent the night with her."

Turner's mouth dropped, "Bullshit!"

Grant grinned enthusiastically, "I know! He doesn't want Penny to know so… don't say anything."

Turner laughed, "I don't believe it!"

They both quieted as the door from Penny's room opened.

She looked to them at the table, "Grant! How are you?"

He sighed, "A little bruised but okay."

She smiled, "Good. Good. Well, I'm going to get cleaned up and then go for breakfast."

Grant gave a quick nod, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Penny went on with her morning routine and it wasn't long before she left, agents in tow, to a breakfast café a few blocks over. It was there, while enjoying her pancake that she caught a glimpse of who she immediately surmised was her new friend Sloane. Penny watched the thin woman with curiosity. She had caught Penny's eye because she stood out in the morning sun, her pale skin and dark clothes greatly juxtaposed her surroundings. And, of course, she was walking towards Penny, her mouth pressed into a firm line and hands stuck in her jacket pockets. Penny heard Fury's voice echo in her mind <em>Sloane isn't much for communication nor is she particularly fond of people<em>, Penny gave her a nice big friendly smile, she was determined that they would get along.

Turner and Grant looked up as the lanky, black-clad women approached their table.

Sloane felt her stomach tighten as she neared Penny Holden. She wasn't one to feel nervous very often but for whatever reason the fact that she was expected to be sociable unsettled her. She had never been particularly gifted at making friends. In elementary school she had one friend Jake, who she used to pretend to be Indiana Jones with. And then of course there had been her little sister. Only a year younger than herself her sister proved to be Sloane's greatest ally. Then, not long after she turned thirteen her life was thrown violently upside down and she didn't have another real friend until age nineteen. And since then she had clung to that one friend, her anchor, and now she was expected to make 'friends' with the pretty bubbly thing that was beaming at her. She cleared her throat as she reached the table, "Hey were you at Jack and Jill's wedding?"

Penny smile slowly faded, _What the hell am I supposed to say?_ Her eyes became slightly panicky.

Sloane tilted her head as she watched Penny's face go blank. A subtle amusement spread across her features.

Penny smiled again, "Oh my god!" She was still blank, angry at herself because she had completely forgotten, "Ya, I was… right!" her eyes lit up, "You danced with Chris!"

Sloane nodded, "Penny right?"

"Yes! And you're…" she paused pretending to think for a moment, "Sloane?"

Sloane replied in the affirmative taking note of Penny's acting skills.

A silence descended.

Penny pointed to her agents, "These are my friends, Grant and Turner."

Grant and Turner each gave a little wave to Sloane who nodded politely in return.

Another silence fell.

Sloane shrugged, "So what brings you down here?"

Penny's smile felt a little false, "Visiting friends. What about you?"

Sloane sighed, "Here on work."

Turner leaned into the conversation, "What do you do?"

Sloane turned to him, "I'm a private investigator. So I can't really explain why I'm here. Part of a confidentiality agreement." She turned back to Penny, "We should meet up sometime, when I'm not working its very awkward for me because I don't know anyone here. Not that I really know you but you're a familiar face."

Penny grinned, "Certainly! I'm staying at the Smithson Suites, here I'll give you my room number and you can call me up."

Sloane inclined her head slightly, "Great. Cool." She began a search for a pen, "I'll give you my cell." She pulled a black pen out and began scribbling her temporary mobile number on a napkin, "This is very random meeting you here."

Penny handed her a napkin with the number on it, her eyes laughing, "It is, very random."

Sloane smirked and gave Penny her number. She nodded at the agents, "Nice meeting you. See you around Penny." She waved and walked away. Once around the corner she let out a deep breath. She felt incredibly awkward but commended herself for the tiny interaction. It was an interesting assignment, different from others. She walked back to her own hotel that was only a block away from Penny's but much less fancy. Penny seemed to be nice enough, a little too chipper perhaps but not obnoxiously so, from what Sloane deduced from the three minutes she spent with her. Grant and Turner were the Grant and Turner she had familiarized herself with while reading their files. She had made a quick survey of the café and its surroundings but she hadn't noticed anyone unusual or anything peculiar. It was a difficult assignment she realized. There wasn't much to go on, no physical evidence to study; she would just have to keep an eye on Penny.

* * *

><p>Later on that day Penny was talking to Sharon on the phone in her room, both agreeing they were in need of a fun night and deciding upon the following evening, Penny also brought up Sloane and they both thought it would be fun if she tagged along. When her phone conversation with Sharon ended Penny called Sloane's cell and had a short albeit pleasant conversation inviting her out the next night. Sloane agreed and politely ended the conversation.<p>

Penny's phone duties complete she sat down on her bed pulling her thoughts together. She wished that she could tell Sharon the truth about Sloane. Just when she thought she could finally talk to Sharon about everything she was bound by silence once more. Not to mention the fact that she didn't really feel like she could even talk to Sharon about Loki anyways. Sharon's opinion of Loki was very clear. Penny sighed, _And now I'm in love with him_. She felt her skin tingling and small smile crept on her face. She made her way over to her mini paint station and pulled out a small piece of painting paper, disregarding her canvas for her current project. As she began painting she frowned slightly. She just wanted to tell everyone that she was in love. She blushed, _Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, I hardly know him_ but for whatever reason she felt like she did know him and that he knew her as well. Their relationship was different than anything she had experienced before. Aside from the obvious reasons Loki was the first boyfriend, or whatever he was, that she'd ever had who was truly becoming her closest friend. Her time with Bobby was exciting and heart-racing and fun but she never felt like she could really talk to him, that was where Sharon came in. Blake had been something similar although looking back on it now, far less exciting, though she did feel like she could probably tell Blake anything; they probably just wouldn't actually discuss whatever she said.

Penny's thoughts were interrupted when her phone began to vibrate beside her. She frowned when she didn't recognise the number and answered with a tentative, "Hello?"

"_Penny?_"

Penny didn't recognise the voice, "Hi?"

"_Hey, it's Karen, Sharon's sister._"

Penny smiled, she remembered Sharon's older, darling of a sister, "Oh my gosh, Karen! It's been so long!"

"_I know, right? Anyway, I don't mean to sound pushy and rushed but I am actually just catching a bus, so I'll go super quick. Sharon told me she made you become a last minute bridesmaid._"

Penny felt a little awkward, "Yeah… that's okay right?"

Karen chuckled on the other line, "_Yes that's okay! As if you have to ask that. Anyways the reason I'm calling is I'm coming down this weekend because we planned a bachelorette for Saturday, we're surprising her and I just realized you have no idea! So you free Saturday?_"

"Yes! Of course! Oh goodness, what's the plan?"

"_Just fun times, we found this bar that is just perfect and the theme is Madonna because-_

"Sharon is obsessed."

"_Exactly, come as any Madonna you like, we're reserving pointy-bra Madonna for Sharon though."_

Penny laughed.

"_Okay I have to go, but all other options are a free for all, I think we already have two 'Like a Prayer's and definitely a 'Hung Up' and whatever, have fun with it! I'll talk to you later!"_

"Bye!"

"_Bye._"

Penny smiled; she was extremely excited for Sharon. She left her room and joined Grant in the main room. She sat down beside him on the couch where he was watching TV.

For a moment there was silence and then Grant turned to Penny, "How did you know you were going to see him?"

Penny turned to him in surprise, "What?"

"Yesterday, you were so happy. All of a sudden you were excited about something and then, Bam! Loki appears."

She looked to him gravely, "I didn't know I was going to see him."

Grant shook his head, "Penny. What aren't you telling us?"

Her eyes went wide, "I didn't tell you about the necklace but," she hesitated briefly, "that's all."

He pursed his lips, "Whatever."

The silence resumed.

After a moment Grant turned back to Penny angrily, "I know it's none of my business but you really shouldn't see him again Penny, or if you do you shouldn't get all swept off your feet. It's silly, you're a smart woman but then as soon as he comes around it's like you don't care about anything else. And I know that you say you've only made contact with him twice since I've met you but honestly I don't buy it. There is more to it than that. You need to really think about what is best for you Penny because you're not doing so well right now."

She felt her anger rise, "Hey-

Grant stopped her before she could say anything else, he pointed to his black eye, "You see this? This is nothing! I am ridiculously lucky to come face to face with that guy and leave with a black eye. He kills people Penny, he tried to murder his brother. He's not a good guy. Think about it, he randomly shows up out of nowhere after dinner just to prove that he's stronger than us. Be smart. You're better than him."

She stared at him, slightly shell-shocked; tears began to prick at her eyes.

Grant sighed, "I don't mean to be harsh but please, show yourself some respect." He stood up, "I'm going to go grab some dinner… oh, hey Turner."

Penny looked over to see Turner standing by the doorway to his room. She wiped a tear away and returned her focus to the TV.

After a moment Grant was gone to get dinner and Turner came to sit beside Penny on the couch.

He glanced over at her, "Hey."

She took a deep breath, "Do I get a lecture from you too?"

Turner shrugged, "Maybe." There was a pause, "He's right, you know."

She rolled her eyes and wiped away another tear.

He frowned, studying her for a moment, "Everyone is wondering why you don't just forget about him."

She shook her head, fighting back tears. She turned to him, "I can't."

He kept her gaze, "Because you love him."

Penny just stared at him, not arguing.

Turner looked back at the TV nodding slowly, "Okay, so not a lecture but a story from me."

She looked to him curiously.

He kept his eyes glued to the television set, "There was a time when I was in love with someone who had a lot of problems. And everyone, all of my friends and my family, they all hated her and begged me to get out of it. And I fought for her. But she just got worse and worse until I felt like there was nothing to fight for and I saw my whole life in front of me, waiting for her to wake up and see the light. Day in and day out living my life for her. And I knew that was wrong. It didn't mean that I didn't love her, I never stopped loving her. But I ended it. And that was right, I don't regret that."

She allowed this information to sink in. Over the past few weeks she had become close to Grant and Turner but they never, ever mentioned anything personal. And now Turner dropped this bomb. She looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes, "What do you regret?"

He let out a short sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "The way I ended it. I was angry, mad at her for giving up on herself. I should have told her that I loved her and always would, even if we weren't going to be together. Oh my god, this is all so sappy but she will always be in my heart, you know? I mean I won't spend my life wanting her but she's left her mark."

Penny could see that he was hurt; she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He gave her a small smile before he continued practically, "She died. Not knowing that I loved her, she died thinking she was alone."

Penny felt her heartbreak for him, "I'm so… sorry."

Turner took a deep breath, "Thanks, it was awhile ago but every now and then, it stings a bit. She's in a better place now, I'm sure. Point of the story is that I don't regret breaking up. Otherwise I would have lost my life too, by chasing someone who didn't want to be chased. It wasn't easy but in a way Grant is right. Just make sure that whatever you do you won't lose yourself."

She smiled at him through tears, "I won't."

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening and the following day there was slight tension in Penny's suite. It was clear that some sort of agentassignment boundary had been crossed but underneath the tension there was also a sense of friendship and even though it was awkward Penny was grateful for Grant and Turner's presence. Even with the newfound camaraderie Penny was still thankful that she and Sharon had decided to have a fun night.

She hugged her friend when she got to the bar and sent a smile Todd's way. As she surveyed her surroundings she noticed that Sharon's friend Jess, as well as a few others including Sam and Jenny, had also come. A quick look around revealed that Liam was nowhere to be seen. She pulled Sharon off to the side, "Hey, where's Liam?"

Sharon raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Penny looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean? I just thought he was coming."

Sharon smiled cheekily, "He has a date."

Penny looked up in surprise, "What?" she smiled, as confusion set in on her features.

Sharon smiled smugly, "Yup. Not hanging off of your every word anymore, apparently she's gorgeous, her name is Melodi."

Penny smiled, bewildered, "Wow. Awesome." She looked at Sharon's odd expression, "What?"

Sharon just shook her head, "You're jealous."

Penny nearly laughed out loud, "Au contraire mon ami, I am relieved."

Sharon just raised an eyebrow and joined the rest of her group.

As the evening wore on Penny had fun but she also felt slightly out of place. Sharon and Todd were having lots of fun with their friends; Penny hadn't realized how close Sharon and Jess were. She watched everyone interact with a hint of jealousy in her heart. A small pang hit her chest and she realized that she missed Becky. She sighed. She thought back to her conversation with Sharon, did Sharon honestly think she was jealous that Liam was on a date? With all of her emotions going haywire at the moment the fact that her good friend had moved on was nothing more than a relief. Penny continued to watch the happy group with a little bit of longing. Grant and Turner were close by, there was no doubt about it but tonight was supposed to be more fun and an escape from the idea that she had to be guarded by government agents. Just as she was contemplating seeking out Thing 1 and Thing 2 Sloane walked in.

Penny smiled and greeted the unusual woman. The evening wore on, Sloane and Penny making small talk as Penny watched Sharon and Jess laugh over inside jokes.

Sloane sipped her beer, patiently waiting for the night to end. After looking at Penny who seemed rather unhappy, Sloane leaned forward, "Hey I hate to make this all business-like but I figured I should inform you a bit about my role in all this."

Penny nodded eagerly and they made their way away from the crowd.

Sloane continued, "So, I'm basically looking out for you, trying to figure out if there's someone else out there interested in your case. Haven't found anything yet-

"You've already started?"

Sloane nodded, "Of course. Anyways I should just let you know. I don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D, never have, never will and that's why I was hired. I'm apart from all this. Also, my assignment is focused solely on finding out who's checking up on you. It has nothing to do with Loki."

Penny looked to her, intrigued.

"Meaning, that I don't care if you meet up with him secretly or if he gives you necklaces or whatever."

Penny swallowed nervously, "You know about the necklace?"

Sloane nodded again, "I know everything S.H.I.E.L.D knows. Anyways, I will not tell them if you tell me that you've seen Loki. I swear it. I promise, you understand?"

Penny nodded tentatively.

Sloane seemed pleased, "Good and the reason I'm saying all of this is: if you happen to see him, ask him if he transferred your files onto another computer because then my job would be done."

Penny smiled a little crazily, "Cool…" she looked around, she was desperate to tell someone about Loki, "You promise you won't tell."

Sloane nodded in affirmation, "Yes, I'm not here for him. That's not my job."

Penny bit her lip, "I saw him not last night but the night before."

"Yes, the whole flower thing and then knocking out your agents."

Penny looked fearfully to Sloane, "Yeah but then again later."

Sloane's eyes lit up with understanding, "Oh. And?"

"Oh, well, I mentioned you and your job… he sort of thought for a moment, seemed slightly concerned, then strangely resolved but he didn't say anything and we kept talking."

Sloane narrowed her eyes, "Next time you see him just flat out ask."

Penny nodded, "Okay," she let out a breath, "Wow. So awesome to tell someone."

Sloane smiled uncomfortably, "You're… welcome."

Penny sighed, "Alright, I hate to bug you but I'd like your opinion on something."

Sloane shrugged, "Fire away."

"Well, you know how he just showed up out of the blue after dinner the other night. Well everyone is telling me why he did that and it would be nice to hear someone else's opinion. Turner and Grant think it's because he wanted to prove that he's stronger than them and Sharon thinks he's playing me, showing up randomly, kissing me and then leaving."

Sloane thought for a moment, "But he came to you later?"

Penny nodded, "Yeah, and we had a nice talk too. He stayed for a long time."

Sloane waved her head back and forth, "Well, from what I've read in his file, and what I just got from you… I'd say he's on a power trip. He wanted to see you so he did. Simple as that. I would agree with Sharon but it seems like you mean more to him if he showed up later that night. And he's already proven that he's way stronger than the agents in Puente Antiguo. So Turner and Grant's theory is shaky. I think he is accustomed to getting what he wants, and he doesn't care who gets in his way- explains the knockouts."

Penny smiled slowly, "Yeah. Hey thanks for legitimately answering me there."

Sloane shrugged, "Well, you asked, I answered."

Penny felt a moment of companionship pass, "Cool. I like you already."

Sloane rolled her eyes, "You like me because you know I won't tattle about your secret lover."

Penny laughed, "Touché."

The rest of the night continued in an awkward fun way. Sloane and Penny re-joined Sharon's group, Sloane attempting to just blend in. As the night ended Penny gave a heartfelt goodbye to Sharon and Todd. As she was leaving she saw Sloane walk out ahead of her, they exchanged a small nod and a wave. Penny was met by her agents as they began their way home.

As Penny entered the suite and started for her bedroom Grant stopped her, "You all partied out for the rest of the weekend?"

Penny laughed half-heartedly, "I've got a Madonna costume to make and a bachelorette party tomorrow… so no."

* * *

><p>Across the hall a not entirely different conversation was taking place.<p>

Liam took a sip of wine, "Todd is excited for her, and he thinks she'll have a lot of fun at the bachelorette party."

Melodi smiled kittenishly, "No doubt."

He grinned, "She doesn't suspect a thing."

She bit her lip, "No, I daresay she wouldn't."

He took another sip, "I'm sure it will be a success."

An innocent expression slipped over Melodi's features, "What could go wrong?"

* * *

><p>AN: Dun dun daaaaa...

Review Replies:

(will come tomorrow)

but for **Mo**: No, I think we're safe from Alan. lol. Oh good! I'm glad it makes sense as to why Loki randomly showed up. I hope you still find Sloane interesting! I absolutely loved writing the Loki bits in this chapter, so I hope you like it too. So cute. So sorry for the super long wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks so much for the reviews!

OKAY  
>YOU GUYS ROCK AND I LOVE YOU ALL. THANK-YOU FOR ALL OF THE KIND WORDS AND SUPPORT! This story is for you!<p>

Teaser Anyone? Well Melodi left us with a nice little teaser there... what else... Bachelorette pretty, woo, woo. Some action in the next chapter... Sloane beating some people up and the reprecussions of not wearing certain pieces of jewelry.


	6. He smiled at Penny, Okay, let's go home

A/N: ... hi? I'm so, so, so sorry for the ridiculously long wait! My November was absolutely insane and I have a firm belief that my professors are trying to kill me. With work. Urgh. I had absolutely no time but please know that Penny was always in the back of mind waiting to come out! So here she is. And this chapter, though it is a little short, is kind of a biggie. Some stuff happens... I cried a teensy bit writing it so... enjoy!

* * *

><p>Penny awoke on the morning of Sharon's bachelorette with a feeling of unease. While she was still in bed she thought over the day's checklist in her head. <em>Costume? Check<em> (she was wearing a cute suit- going for 'Express Yourself' Madonna). _Gift? Check. Directions? Check_. She tried to think if there was anything she was missing, pleased when everything seemed to be in order. Her uneasy feeling still prevalent she recalled her conversations with Sharon to see if she gave anything away but after a few moments of reflection she decided there was nothing to be concerned about. Almost nothing. She sighed and looked out to the bright morning. It was almost two days since she had seen Loki, it wasn't a long period of time but it still felt strange. Her last visit with him was so wonderful. She had gotten accustomed to the strange S.H.I.E.L.D prevention when it came to Loki but the other night he just held her and it felt like they were the only two people in the world. She stared up at the ceiling. She was in love with him, now she just had to tell him. She felt like that was important. She didn't want to scare him or make him feel uncomfortable but she felt like Loki needed to know that somebody loved him. She stretched out and got up and out of her bed. She walked over to her painting table and pulled out her current mini project. The background was finished and dried; she began adding more detail.

Her day continued as it normally would. She had pleasant conversation with both Grant and Turner; much more light-hearted than previous exchanges but still with the undertone of them looking out for her. That evening she took time to style her hair and makeup the best she could to look like Madonna in the video. After a few final touches and a glance in the mirror she was out the door, Grant and Turner not far behind.

* * *

><p>Loki sat very still. He exhaled audibly. One hand was raised to his chin, a finger raised over his lips in thought. He felt very compelled to visit Penny. He had been planning on waiting a few days before seeing her again; become accustomed to not having her near again but he wanted to see her. What's more was he did not feel inclined to deny himself. He was trying to weigh the pros and cons of visiting her and he couldn't think of a con. There was the fact that he was becoming irreversibly connected to her but there was no stopping that. He felt it in his very core and he refused to believe that caring for her would lead him to ruin. What's more was that he felt that it was very important that he see her this night. He knew that it was just his mind attempting to rationalize his need for her but it felt as though she needed him too. He pushed away these thoughts. He had no more tasks for himself this evening anyways. He stood, resolved.<p>

It was very disheartening to discover that she was not in the hotel. After making a quick check of the suite he stared at her dresser with loathing as he saw the necklace he made for her strewn across the top.

He then began to search the nearby streets, slightly discouraged when he did not find her. He frowned as he realized where he must look next.

* * *

><p>Sloane was staking-out across the street from Sharon's house. She had been present when the gaggle of girls kidnapped Sharon and took her from the arms of her husband-to-be. After that nothing exciting happened. Liam came over to visit Todd and they currently appeared to be watching television. She hadn't met Liam but she met Todd the night before when she had met up with Penny. Todd seemed nice enough and from the brief sight she got of Liam he seemed nice too.<p>

The monotony was broken when a man that she only recognized from description approached the house.

She studied the strangely-dressed dark-haired man as he knocked on the front door and tapped his foot in impatience. Aside from the little she got from Fury and the S.H.I.E.L.D files, Sloane didn't really know Loki's story but the sight of him made her realize that he was definitely out of the ordinary.

She turned on her listening device and brought the headphones to her ears as she watched.

Todd opened the door and nearly started in surprise, "Oh! Hi."

Loki didn't respond. He appeared to look past Todd.

Todd fiddled nervously, "What can I do for you," he paused adding some volume, no doubt for the benefit of Liam, "Loki?"

Loki hesitated, "I'm looking for Penny."

Liam arrived, with an attempt to look tough. Sloane rolled her eyes and continued to listen as Loki spoke again:

"Do you know where she is?"

Liam puffed up, "She's out with Sharon at the moment, a bachelorette party. She's just hanging out with her friend. No need to send out a search party. Maybe if you actually talked with Penny you'd know where she is."

Sloane took off her headphones as her cell began to vibrate; she quickly answered and pulled it to her ear, "Hello?"

For a moment there was just rustling.

She tried again, "Hello?"

Penny's voice came through, sounding strained, "_Sloane. It's Penny, something's up, I…_" she cut out for a moment.

Sloane felt something akin to concern rip through her chest, "Penny?"

Penny's voice returned, "_There's a group of men here they- Oh my god."_

The call ended.

Sloane stared at the phone for a quick moment before leaping up and running across the street. She reached the front door and found herself looking up at Todd and Liam and standing beside Loki.

Todd looked to her in surprise, "Sloane?"

She didn't miss the glimmer of recognition in Loki's eyes, _Penny told him about me. _She didn't waste time, "I just got a really weird phone call from Penny. I'm concerned. I need to know where she is."

Todd raised his eyebrows, his eyes darting between Sloane and Loki.

Liam studied her.

Something dangerous flashed across Loki's eyes and he turned to Todd expectantly.

Todd was still trying to figure out if there was connection between Sloane and Loki, "She's just probably had a little too much to drink. Call her back."

Sloane whipped out the phone and, sliding it on to speaker phone, called Penny. The four of them listened to agonizing ring tone that seemed to go on forever before reaching her answering machine.

Liam shrugged, "Doesn't mean anything."

Sloane turned to Todd, "She sounded upset, she mentioned a group of men and then she said 'Oh my god' and hung up."

Fear crept into Todd's eyes, "Sharon."

Liam turned to his friend, "Todd. Don't tell him the address."

Todd ignored him and disappeared into his house before quickly reappearing with a card for the bar, he handed it to Sloane, "I'm coming too. Need a lift?"

She shook her head checking the address, pleased to find that she knew the street and where to find the bar and that it was very close, "No. He might though." She gestured to Loki.

Liam stepped forward, "He's not coming with us."

Todd's expression hardened, "I'm sorry." He grabbed his car keys and headed to the car with Liam in tow.

Sloane was already walking across the street, "You can come with me. I'll get there faster."

Loki took a moment to deliberate the fastest way in his mind and decided that it would be best to go with Sloane as he did not know where there destination was.

Sloane led him to her bike; she pulled a helmet on and leapt on the motorcycle.

Loki studied it for a moment, doing a quick spell to accommodate his weight for such a vehicle and pulling in his cape so it wouldn't get caught on the wheel. He sat behind her, balancing with his legs. Sloane did a quick check to see if he was on before gunning the bike to life and speeding down the road like a bat out of hell.

* * *

><p>Penny trembled, sweating as she stood directly in front of a barrel of a handgun.<p>

The evening had begun wonderful. They surprised Sharon and brought the blushing bride-to-be to the bar where drinks and dancing were well under way before Penny noticed anything strange. At first it was just one man who seemed out of the ordinary, sitting at his own table, by himself, watching her. She shrugged it off, but then on the other side of the room there was another, and then more followed. She could feel the fear as it began to tiptoe inside her skin. Her first reaction was to look for Turner and Grant. She couldn't see them but she knew they were there, this comforted her slightly but she was becoming more and more an uneasy as she could spot at least twelve of these strangers; they all were trying to be somewhat inconspicuous but whenever she turned away she felt their eyes on her. Her next instinct surprised her; she called Sloane.

Penny waited patiently until there was response from the other end; she kept an eye on one of the men as she spoke, "Sloane. It's Penny, something's up, I…" she stopped as the man she was watching made direct eye contact with her. Fear gripped her in an iron clad grasp as the man stood up, others around him doing the same. She forced herself to keep talking, "There's a group of men here they-

The man pulled a gun out of his pocket, "Hang up."

Penny had time to utter "Oh my god." Right before she did as she was told. She trembled, sweating as she stared down the barrel of the gun.

The other women in the party had caught on and some were squealing, others laughing thinking it was some sort of bachelorette prank. Sharon knew that it wasn't right. She walked over to Penny and gave her hand a firm squeeze.

Penny felt Sharon's hand on hers and her heart suddenly dropped. Sharon couldn't be hurt because of her. Her throat felt like sandpaper but she knew she had to say something, "What do you want?"

The man looked to her in earnest, "I don't want anything from you, but someone very special does. I'm going to need you to exit the bar," he glanced briefly at Sharon, "Alone."

Sharon squeezed Penny's hand tighter, "Not going to happen."

The man frowned slightly before training his gun on Sharon.

Penny assumed that he would make another threat but instead she saw the quick resolve in his eyes and cried out just before his finger pressed down on the trigger.

She panted in panic, her eyes searching the man's face for any trace of sanity, "Please, I'll go with you. Don't hurt anyone."

The man nearly shrugged, "No one will get hurt if you come with us."

Penny looked to her friend whose eyes were wide but still defiant, she sighed pulling her hand away from Sharon's, "Think about Todd. Think about everyone here. You have to stay here to protect them."

Sharon looked to her incredulously, "I'm not letting you leave with him."

Penny smiled half-heartedly and lowered her voice, "I've got other friends who are, no offense, more helpful in a situation like this." She gave Sharon a reassuring nod.

Sharon reluctantly watched as Penny made her way out of the bar, her terror increasing as she realized the man with the gun on Penny was not alone.

Penny walked out of the bar with tremors of dread coursing through her.

Turner came out of nowhere, running at a breakneck speed, his gun drawn he stopped directly in front of the man leading Penny. He stood there, strong and direct, "Put down the weapon and step away, hands over your head."

The man in front of Penny didn't even blink, he simply pulled the trigger.

Penny screamed.

Turner's eyes widened and he tried to take in a deep breath. He looked up to the man with the gun and fired his own gun, the bullet hitting its target perfectly. He watched the man fall, revealing Penny who was staring at him in horror. He blinked and fell onto his knees.

Penny couldn't breathe. She stared at Turner who slowly slipped down on the pavement from his knees. The men behind her scattered, their leader was down but they weren't done. One tried to grab her and this contact shook her out of her shock. She tore herself from his grip and ran to Turner's side. She looked back quickly and saw Grant fighting her attacker. She turned to Turner, blood was pouring from his chest and streaks of red descended from his lips. She felt her whole body shuddering. She gently pulled his head up from the pavement and placed it on her lap. She pulled her jacket off and wrapped it around his chest. Her hands shook over him, at a loss of what to do. She heard sounds of a fight muffled in the background but it was like the silence of Turner cancelled them out. She stared at his drifting eyes, "Turner," tears began to fall without finish, "Turner."

His wandering gaze found hers, "Hey." He coughed slightly.

Penny wiped the blood from his mouth.

He looked to her in concern, "You… need to… get… out, be… safe."

She smiled at him, "I am," she held back a sob, "It's okay. We'll be fine."

He returned her smile, "Penny. Thank-you."

Penny couldn't find words through her tears.

Turner continued, "I don't regret it… know…" he coughed again, "… that."

She nodded, shivering as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Turner's eyes began to lose focus again but he found Penny's and continued, "He… doesn't deserve… you," he stared at her for a moment, "but you… love… him… I know."

Penny rocked gently.

He smiled, "Give Grant a hug… tell him I… love him."

She nodded unable to fight the gasps escaping her throat.

His eyes closed, "I'm going… to… see Annie… I think…"

Penny's tears stopped suddenly and she tightened her grasp on him, "Turner."

His words came in a whisper, "I… love my… family…"

She nodded, "Yes you do. And they'll miss you. So I need you to open your eyes and stay with me."

Turner opened his eyes and stared up at her, a very small smile on his face, "… Bye."

Penny watched the life fade from him.

For a moment she was completely still, everything was as still as the body in her arms. She felt frozen, her face blank and unmoving. Then she was suddenly grabbed and pulled away from Turner and everything came rushing back at her. The noise was shocking to her, there was a fight happening all around. Lights were flashing and people were yelling. She looked up to see who was grabbing her. Confusion filled her when she didn't recognise his face.

He smiled at her, "It's okay. Someone special wants to see you."

For a moment this didn't make sense and then the whole night came back to her. She felt panic grip her, "No!"

The man put his hand over her mouth as she began to struggle.

Penny fought against his hold but she felt exhausted. She tried to get free but he was easily overpowering her. She felt hopelessness crush her. And then suddenly his grip slackened and he was thrown away from her. She looked up to see Sloane staring at her.

Sloane took in Penny's stricken appearance, "Penny. I need you to stay here and don't move. Okay?"

Penny's eyes drifted away.

Sloane's voice hardened, "Look at me."

Penny did as she was told.

Sloane's harshness stayed, "Don't move."

Penny nodded. She watched as Sloane ran back to the fight. The fight was no longer a real fight. It was undeniably clear what side was winning. She stared in numb surprise at Loki who was dominating, throwing men away as though they were nothing. Sloane was also incredible. Penny felt a dazed curiosity wash over her as she watched Sloane expertly take out just as many men. There were also police and an ambulance, men and women in uniform running around, and then the fight was over; the stunned aftermath hitting everyone. Penny was confident that Sloane wouldn't care if she moved now. She crawled over to Turner's side. She reached out hesitantly to him, "Turner?"

She touched his hand and nearly recoiled when she felt no warmth, but instead she leaned closer, "Turner. The fight is over, you can wake up now."

She watched him, emotionless, waiting, "Turner." She shook him slightly, her voice rising, "Turner."

She let go of him and stared. She felt tears beginning to prick at her eyes, "No." she put her hands to her eyes. She cried out and then pulled away from the body.

* * *

><p>Sloane stared up at the S.H.I.E.L.D agent addressing her.<p>

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you accept?"

"I'd be the one looking after her?"

The agent seemed slightly impatient, "Not looking after her; guarding her, protecting her and reporting to Director Fury when he calls you."

She looked over to Penny who was trembling through tears. Sloane took a deep breath, "I accept."

The agent nodded at her and walked away. Sloane shook her head, unsure of what she was getting herself into. She turned back to Penny, frowning when she saw that Penny was suddenly distracted. Penny's gaze was away from the crowd of agents, policemen, paramedics, and wounded attackers. She was staring into the nearby shadows, her face a mixture of confusion and fear. Sloane walked closer and saw what Penny was looking at; Loki held one of the attackers, and was shaking him. Sloane recognised the threatening way that Loki held the man. He was trying to make him talk. Sloane didn't completely disagree with this sentiment but she could see the man fading, he wouldn't be able to tell the very much if he was dead. She imagined this was the cause of the horror that had begun to chill Penny's demeanor. Sloane walked past her new ward and made her way to where Loki was nearly killing one of their leads. She walked right up beside him, "Give it a rest, you keep going and he'll be no good to us."

Loki ignored her and kept demanding to know who sent the man.

The man's eyes began to roll back in his head, his lips muttering, "I can't say… I can't say."

Sloane felt disgust at the situation, she decided to intervene "Hey!" she tapped Loki on the shoulder. Loki didn't respond but from the simple touch Sloane felt her mutation kick into gear as Loki's immense strength rocketed through her. She was stunned for a moment, amazed at the sheer power he possessed. She studied her hands, feeling the strength that lay in them. Loki's threats cut through her reverie. She pulled the strength she had and picked him up, shocked once more at how heavy he was even with the strength; and threw him a few feet away. "Hey!"

Loki looked at her, slight confusion on his face though he seemed not to be entirely surprised, instead he appeared to be angry at her for intervening but then her voice hit him.

"Listen! Okay. You're not going to get anything from this guy. Give him to S.H.I.E.L.D and they will make him talk. Don't worry. Furthermore I don't think Penny has ever seen anybody die and I'm pretty sure that she was holding Turner when he died. And I don't know about you but the first time I saw somebody die… it changed me forever, and it's hard. So man up and go look after her."

Loki stared at her for a moment. He felt something in him crack and then he turned, looking at Penny who was staring at them intently, though she was out of hearing range. His heart broke at the sight of her. Her expression was blank, her face was red and raw from crying, she was wearing a small top that didn't cover her arms and she was shivering in the cool night air. And she was covered in blood. Her hands were red and her black suit darkened further by deep red pools.

Sloane saw the heartbreak hit him, "Listen, I'll get Penny home."

Loki looked to her to interrupt but Sloane kept going, "I'm supposed to take care of her now. I'm going to bring her home and make her take a shower and then I'm going to leave her in her bedroom." She paused looking to him meaningfully, "And then I'm not going to check on her. I'll just leave her in there for a couple days."

A touch of humour lit Loki's features before he stood and sincerely address her, "Thank-you."

Sloane nodded as he disappeared into the night. She made her way back to Penny. "Hey. I'm looking out for you now."

Penny nodded before fear hit her, "Grant?"

Sloane smiled, "He's fine, just got hit in the shoulder but his arm will be fine, he's just out of commission for a little bit."

Penny nodded again, "And Turner."

Sloane took a deep breath, "He's dead Penny."

Penny stared at the body as two paramedics brought a stretcher and lifted him on to it. She looked away, "Right."

Sloane offered her hand to help Penny up.

Penny took it and stood, her eyes alighting on Grant. She called out to him and ran over.

Grant looked up at Penny, the slightest touch of happiness hitting his face, "Hey Penny."

She looked to him with tears in her eyes before gently embracing him, "That's from…" she had to collect herself, "Turner. He says that he loves you."

Grant nodded tears in his own eyes as Penny pulled away, "Thanks."

She smiled at him through her own tears.

He took a deep breath, "See you around."

She nodded as paramedics led him away.

Sloane pulled Penny over to her bike, "Can we take my bike?"

Penny nodded, robotically pulling a helmet over her head.

Sloane nearly stopped her as Penny pulled on her own helmet but she let it slide.

When they reached the hotel suite Sloane brought Penny into her bathroom and told her to shower, flipping the water on and leaving with, "Don't waste that water."

After Sloane left Penny stared at herself in the mirror. She was terrifying. For a moment she just studied the horror that stood before her and then she simply walked into the shower, letting the hot water hit her and sting her.

For a while she stood there, fully dressed as the water turned red at her feet.

After a few minutes she heard Sloane's voice, "I brought your pajamas in. Hurry up!"

The quick order brought Penny back to her reality. She quickly peeled her suit off and cleaned herself. She turned off the shower and dressed, grateful to the steam that had fogged up the mirror so she was unable to see herself.

When she opened the door she found Loki staring out her window.

Loki turned to her. He looked away and then back, trying to speak, "I'm sorry."

Penny felt tears falling as she practically ran into his arms, sobbing and collapsing into his embrace.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah... tough one. I'm a little nervous, because well... there's not a multitude of Loki in this chapter but he's much more prevalent from here on out! I promise! Jeez... Turner, I miss him.

Anyways, to everyone still reading this: You are beyond amazing and I love you dearly! I cannot wait to hear everyone's thoughts and I really hoped you liked it!

Review Replies:

(will come soon)

Anonymous Review Replies:

**lapin d'Alice**: Hello again! Yes, in love with criminal... it has some draw backs. It's like that Britney Spears song... except not:) Thanks so much for the review!

**Mo**: Thank-you! I'm glad it met your expectations. Sloane was kind of a boss in this chapter so i hoped you enjoyed that. Not enough Loki in this chapter I imagine but have no fear! Next chapter... next chapter has a lot of Loki. Melodi... yeah. She is something. We'll learn more about her later... and Liam! Well, can't give anything away :) Oh thank-you! You rock! Thanks for the review!

**Mel**: Thank-you so much. Welcome to the Spaceman train, it's super fun and at times a little depressing... I'm so happy you find the OCs charming, they're my babies and I had a much harder time than expected with Turner in this chapter. And Penny is definitely on a quest for balance, especially in regards to emotions towards Loki but things just got a little crazy so... we'll see what happens next! Once again thank-you so much for the review, I'm so glad that you found Spaceman and Beautiful Distraction and you're enjoying it so far! I hope I keep you coming back!


	7. The Calm and The Storm

A/N: Don't want to make a big fuss of excuses or anything of the sort but I just want to say that if you are reading this you are actually phenomenal and I love you for it!

Chapter 7:

* * *

><p>Sloane woke up with a start, panting; a sheen layer of sweat glistening over her skin. She took a few deep breaths and looked over to a clock that read 4:45 am. She lay back and attempted to regulate her breathing. She ran a hand through her hair; the nightmare had taken her by surprise.<p>

Sloane was thirteen, cowering on the landing of her staircase of her family home. She had woken from bed after hearing yelling from downstairs. She peeked through the railing of the banister seeing a man she didn't recognise, he had a gun. Her mother was crying and her father was trying to calm the man, offering to go outside and talk, away from his family. But the man with gun wouldn't have any of it. He shot Sloane's mother. Sloane threw her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming and then the gun was on her father and the trigger pulled; her parents dead. At that moment thirteen year old Sloane had made a choice; she could have given in to the rage and despair she felt but she knew that she couldn't. Her little sister was in bed upstairs. The dream shifted slightly and she was holding her sister in her arms; the blonde Kella crying and terribly confused. The dream shifted again and Kella was gone; given to a different foster home, Sloane wouldn't be able to find her. It was nearly a year since her parent's murder and there was only one thought one Sloane's mind: revenge. The case of her parent's death hadn't been solved by her father's colleagues in the police department, but Sloane knew who did it. His face had been burned into her memory, he was someone her father had put behind bars many years ago and had just recently been released. He had his revenge, now she would have hers. She bought a gun, learned how to work it and made her way to the darkened corners of the city. No one suspected her, no one feared her. She was small for her age, thin and pale; terribly unthreatening. This worked to her advantage; furthermore she had the talent of hiding in the shadows, remaining unseen from preying eyes. She found him outside of his apartment building, making a deal with a shivering youth who didn't seem much older than her. Sloane waited until there was no one else, she waited until it was just him and her and then she stepped out of the shadows. He smiled at her asking how he could help. Sloane had to fight the rage threatening to overcome her; she simply asked him if he remembered her parents. _He did_. Did he feel sorry? _For her, yes, for what he's done? No._ He told her he would do it again, _it was payback_. Sloane grit her teeth, _Good. I hope you'll understand why I have to do this then. _He didn't respond, didn't even flinch when she pulled out the gun, laughed even, and then she fired.

And that was where she had woken up.

Sloane rubbed her face. She had had the dream before, the memories as vivid as if they were from yesterday. She thought about what could have triggered it and then she realized; Penny, cradling Turner, the hurt, the shock. It reminded her of Kella. She sighed, one day she would see her sister again. She shook herself slightly. Her past was her past, she couldn't change the fact that her parents were dead, she couldn't change the fact that her sister was taken from her, and she couldn't change the fact that when she was thirteen she had killed a man. She sighed and glanced at the time again. It wasn't long after that that she had discovered she was a mutant. Those were important years in the development of a person and hers were written in violence. She closed her eyes and took long steady breaths. Calming images of places and people she loved running through her mind. She fell asleep again.

When Sloane awoke again later the clock read 8:30 and she felt much better than she had earlier. She got up and prepared herself for the day.

She was on the couch reading when her solitude was interrupted.

Loki crept quietly through the door of Penny's room, stopping when he saw Sloane.

Sloane watched him for a moment, "Good morning."

He nodded at her, making his way to the corner desk, he began looking through the hotel binder. He turned to Sloane, "Perhaps you could aid me in a small endeavor?"

She raised her eyebrows, "What do you want?"

Loki's eyes drifted to Penny's room, "I'd like to be with her when she awakens. I would also like her breakfast to be waiting for her. Could you receive the food when it gets here?"

Sloane nodded.

Loki paused, "I have no desire for mortal currency and I have a never-ending amount, would you care for nourishment?"

She nodded again, slowly, "I'll just have what you guys are having."

Loki quickly placed the call.

Sloane stared at him. She was completely at a loss in attempting to decipher his character. One moment he was beating men to a pulp and now he was ordering her room service. Furthermore, he was an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D, apparently a very dangerous enemy and yet he was also Penny's boyfriend, afraid that she might wake up alone.

They nodded at each other as Loki returned to Penny's side.

* * *

><p>When Penny woke up it took her a moment to gather her bearings. For some strange reason she thought she might wake up in her parent's house. Instead she was in her suite and she wasn't alone. Loki was beside her, sitting up slightly, watching her.<p>

She gave him a small smile, her voice hoarse, "Hi."

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, murmuring, "Morning."

Penny yawned and stretched out, unsure of all the emotions running through her and what she should be feeling. There was one thing she couldn't deny; the slimmest sliver of joy of waking up to Loki. She looked up at the ceiling as the events of the previous night washed over her. She turned to him, "What now?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I suppose that's in your hands."

She just continued to stare up at the ceiling, squinting slightly. As the veil of sleep slipped away from her the physical results of the night before began to plague her. Her eyes stung slightly, her whole body was sore, her throat was terribly dry, and she had a pounding headache. She groaned and snuggled closer to her companion.

Loki took her hand into his, "Breakfast is waiting, if you are hungry."

Penny nodded, "Morning, waking up, breakfast… that seems right."

He helped her out of bed without letting her go of her.

She smiled at him, "I can walk on my own."

A small smile fell on his lips and he nodded at her.

She paused at the doorway, a moment of understanding passed over her, "Sloane."

Loki moved beside her, "She's there."

Penny looked to him questioningly.

He looked to the door with intrigue, "She is aware of my presence."

Penny nodded, "Good." She paused, "She's… peculiar."

His eyes narrowed, "She's strong."

Penny nodded again, recalling Sloane's remarkable show of strength and experienced fighting skills, "Too strong?"

He glanced at her, "Seems so." He gestured to the door, "Shall we?"

She took a deep breath and went out into the suite. Just as Loki had said there was a breakfast of bacon and eggs awaiting them; Sloane appeared to have already eaten and was stretched across the sofa, she glanced up as the pair made their way to the table.

Sloane stood up and walked over to Penny, "How are you?"

Penny shrugged, sitting down, "Here. And alive, thanks to you two."

Loki joined Penny in sitting down.

Sloane stood for a moment before awkwardly patting Penny on the shoulder, "I'm glad that you are alive." She looked at them for another moment before turning quickly away.

Penny's voice caught her, "Sloane!"

Sloane stopped and turned, "Yeah?"

Penny cleared her throat, "I don't mean to pry but, uh, we noticed that last night… you… uh…"

Sloane's eyes widened slightly and she raised her eyebrows, "I'm different."

Penny nodded, "Yeah."

Sloane's eyes flicked over to Loki who was studying her, she looked away and squinted slightly, "Yeah. I can… well, I'm not exactly…" she paused and rolled her eyes, "I can mimic strength. I don't exactly know how it works but," she looked directly at Loki, "I touched you and I felt how strong you were and then I could copy that. And I did. And… yeah."

Loki gave her another appraising look, "Do you still recall the process of mimesis? Could you replicate my strength now?"

Sloane felt her defensive nature go on alert, she did not like telling anyone the limits of her mutation, "No. It fades away but if I-

"Touched me you could gather the strength again." Loki eyes dropped to the floor in thought.

Penny's expression was sort of frozen. She shook herself and then looked between Sloane and Loki, "What?"

Sloane shifted her weight and looked away, "I'm a mutant."

Penny stared at her. She had heard the term before, rumours, urban myths, but she had never actually believed that there were actually mutant people in existence. She studied Sloane, "Wow. I've never…"

Sloane looked up at her, unsure of how the information would be received.

Penny sort of smiled, "That's so cool! I mean! Wow! I'm so jealous!"

Sloane looked at her incredulously, "Jealous?"

Penny nodded, "Yeah. I mean. I wish I could have fought those guys…" her voice trailed off; her eyes wide and beginning to tear.

Loki put a plate in front of Penny, "Eat." His hand slipped around hers.

Penny sighed and began to eat, Loki followed suit; their hands clasped together.

Sloane's eyebrows furrowed, she stared at the pair and wondered if that was all the commotion that her mutation would cause, if so her opinion of Penny and Loki would definitely rise. She took a slow step away from them, neither of them stirred; the interrogation seemingly over. She started walking away but stopped when Penny called out to her. Sloane bit back a groan, "Yes?"

Penny took a moment to swallow her food, "I just wanted to thank-you, not just for being super strong but for taking care of me."

Sloane was somewhat taken aback, "You're welcome." She cleared her throat, "It's, um, no problem." She gave a small smile and slipped away to her room.

Penny sighed, "What a funny gal."

Loki spoke through thought, "Most intriguing."

She studied him for a moment before roughly squeezing his hand, "Hey. She's my friend; don't get all suspicious and judgey."

He simply raised his eyebrows and continued eating.

She watched him for a moment before returning to her meal.

Before Penny could finish her breakfast there was a knock at the door; three frantic bursts followed by Sharon's voice calling her name.

Penny stared at her plate for a moment; she looked up at him, "I'm going to talk to her alone. Do you mind?"

Loki shook his head; he hesitated, watching her for a moment before slipping away into Penny's room.

Sloane poked her head out of her new room, "I'm guessing I should also just stay in here."

Penny nodded and got up to answer the door. The moment she did Sharon's arms were around her.

Sharon squeezed her tightly, "You're okay!"

Penny walked backwards, still wrapped in Sharon's bear hug. When released she shut the door and brought Sharon to the table.

Sharon looked at the half-eaten food, "Oh you're in the middle of breakfast. I just, I had to come, obviously, because I had to and you weren't answering your phone. Why were you not answering your phone?"

Penny shrugged, "I just woke up, and I think it's still in my purse."

Sharon looked at the two plates, "I saw, the paramedics with your… friends. Who's watching you now?"

For a moment Penny was slightly frozen but she returned Sharon's inquisitive gaze, "Sloane's the one who's looking after me."

Sharon nodded, "Yeah. She's an agent?"

Penny shook her head, "No. But the main guy in S.H.I.E.L.D trusts her and she's… special."

Sharon turned to her friend, "Lots of information for you to process in one night."

Penny shook her head again, "No. I knew. Not that she was going to take care of me, I knew she was working with S.H.I.E.L.D, I got a message telling me."

Sharon looked to her questioningly, "You said you met her at some wedding."

Penny nodded, "Yeah. I had to. They told me too. No one could know who she was but me."

Sharon paused, "Well you can tell me anything. You know that."

Penny looked up at her, "Yeah but, I wasn't allowed to. I just thought I'd better be safe than sorry."

Sharon furrowed her eyebrows, "So you didn't know her at all before."

Penny shook her head.

A moment passed between them.

Sharon stared at her friend, unsure of how she should react, knowing the duplicity that her friend was capable of. She knew that there wasn't a malicious bone in Penny's body but Sharon just didn't realize how much of Penny's life had suddenly been consumed by what she was going through and that there were things that Penny wasn't telling her.

Penny decided to change the subject, "Are you okay? I'm so," she paused and fought the tears that were threatening to overtake her composure, "I'm sorry."

Sharon reached over and squeezed her hand, "Oh honey, it's not your fault."

Penny tried to shake her head or to make an effort to appease Sharon. But she couldn't deny that single paralyzing thought. She just didn't move, didn't make a sound.

Sharon noticed her friend's upsetting reaction, she grabbed her shoulder, "Penny," she waited until Penny's eyes met hers, "It's not your fault."

Penny just stared at her.

Sharon frowned, "It's not your fault. You didn't send those men to kidnap you, did you?"

Penny tried to smile, "No."

Sharon continued, "So it was those guys to blame and the reason they were after you is because of him isn't it?"

Penny shrugged, "No one really knows… but,"

"Of course it is." Sharon squeezed her shoulder again, "No one would kidnap you. It's him Penny."

Penny looked up at her friend, "Nope. It's because I chose him. I choose to be with him, and if I didn't none of this would have happened."

Sharon shook her head, "No, don't do this."

Penny's eyes were wide, "No, it's true. I'm the one that offered to drive him to Puente Antiguo, I kept trying to get closer to him, he asked me if I wanted him out my life, after I knew what he was capable of and I didn't want to lose him. If it's because of my relationship with Loki it's not just on him, I chose to be with him."

Sharon stared at Penny without understanding, "Well then choose not to be with him."

Penny waited for a moment, wondering if Sharon would add any plausible information, "I can't."

Sharon felt like shaking her, "Yes you can!"

Penny let the tears fall, "I know! I know. But I… care about him."

Sharon shook her head, "Okay. Yes. But you need to toughen up here. You have to get over it."

Penny paused, "Someone's dead."

Sharon didn't know how to respond, "That's because of him."

Penny glared at her, "It's because-

Sloane managed to jump into the conversation as she quickly emerged from her room, "It's because some idiot had a gun and he made a choice. He chose to take someone's life. That's that. And I'm sorry I just had to come over and say that."

An awkward moment passed for Sloane.

Penny was still, "But if I hadn't-

"Yes." Sloane stared directly at her, "If you hadn't met Turner last night wouldn't have happened. But that doesn't mean anything. His job is high-risk. Any mission can go wrong. Hell, he could have been walking down the street and could have died from a freak accident. This can go on and on and on. And everyone will be to blame. So don't blame yourself. You know he wouldn't want that anyways, don't disrespect him like that."

There was another moment of silence.

Sharon cleared her throat, "She's right."

Penny felt tears falling, "I just wish that he was here."

Sharon went over to her friend and hugged her.

Sloane looked away, "Well, I'm just going to, um…" She quickly stole away back to her room.

Sharon watched Sloane retreat, she sniffed away her own few tears, "She's kind of strange but really smart?"

Penny laughed and wiped away her tears as Sharon pulled away, "Yeah. I'm just beginning to learn that."

Sharon sat back down across from Penny and squeezed her knee, "This is terrible."

Penny nodded, grabbing a tissue from the counter and blowing her nose, "It is. It is." She looked up at Sharon's tortured sympathetic eyes and swatted her hand away, "Hey!"

Sharon jumped a little bit, "What?"

Penny's expression was furious, "You're getting married!"

Sharon was confused, "Yes?"

Penny glared at her, "So be happy. Plan your wedding or… I guess it's too late to plan but do what you need to do, your wedding is what? Two and half weeks away? Stop this nonsense and be a blushing bride!"

Sharon sighed, "Penny I'm excited about my wedding but I'm concerned-

Penny whacked her again, "No! No more pity, be happy or I will be even sadder."

Sharon frowned, "That's not fair."

Penny sat up, "Well I don't play fair."

Sharon rolled her eyes and stood up, "Fine. Off I go to lunch with my sister."

Penny gave a half-hearted grin, "There's a good little bride."

They made their goodbyes and Penny turned to the sound of two bedroom doors opening. Her heavy heart lifted slightly when both Sloane and Loki peeked out.

She gave them a half-smile and sighed, "There's Monopoly in the gift shop, anyone up for a game?"

And so began a strange transition. A new sort of life began to emerge for Penny, very slowly but nicely. She played with Sloane and Loki and was somewhat disappointed when Loki won his first game of Monopoly. The trio ate and Sloane wandered off to read and make a phone call. Loki followed Penny to her room where she painted a picture of nothing but blue and grey and like colours. She fell asleep in his arms once more.

The next day was something similar, and the day following the same, although Sloane and Penny ventured out to purchase Yahtzee and Jenga. And slowly Penny began to feel a bit better. A routine emerged of board games and eating and then that wore off and life sort of returned to something of a norm. Penny painted more often and began to see her friends again; she received her bridesmaid dress that was rather tasteful in a soft blue. Loki would sometimes leave but only when she was out with Sloane. He was always there for Penny any time she needed him. Sloane began to grow sick of their constant need to make sure the other was okay.

It was about a week after the bachelorette party when Sloane quietly told Penny and Loki that she would be leaving them for a day. Sloane made Loki swear that he wouldn't even think of leaving Penny's side until she came back, Loki complied rather obviously.

That morning Sloane left, promising to return the following morning but providing no other explanation other than she was visiting a friend.

Penny and Loki continued their tradition of a lazy morning which was followed by a lazy afternoon which was only to be trailed by a lazy evening. After dinner they cleaned up their dishes in the little kitchenette, enjoying each other's presence.

Penny smiled, "Well this is nice, sort of like it was before all of the craziness… just us." She looked up at Loki, surprised to see him staring at the ice cube in concentration. She looked at him questioningly, "Whatcha' doing?"

He didn't look up, just quietly whispered, "Remembering."

Penny raised an eyebrow, she opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she noticed Loki's fingers turning blue. Concern ripped through her and she was about to scold him for letting his fingers get so cold but was stopped by the changing hue of his skin. She stared at him as he was embraced by the sapphire colour. She watched it cover his face, amazed when his striking eyes became scarlet. She stared at him, "What…?"

Loki looked up and met her gaze, "If I had not been raised in Asgard, this is how I would appear."

Penny took a step forward, unable to take her eyes off of him. She studied the small designs that decorated his skin; she reached out to touch him.

Loki leapt back, "No. It would hurt you."

She pulled her hand back and continued to stare, "You're beautiful."

A strange look crossed his face as the blue began to vanish.

She smiled at him, "That was incredible."

He remained silent.

Penny looked to him sincerely, "It was! I loved it! Not that I love that you more than this you."

His eyes shot to meet hers.

She slowed down, realizing what she had said, "Oh yeah. Um…" she passed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before looking back up at him, "I love you."

A strange expression of wonder and sorrow flew through Loki's eyes, "You-

She held her hand up, "Shhh. I don't need you to reciprocate or feel uncomfortable at all. I just thought that you should know, I don't want you to feel obligated to say something back, or even continue talking about it. I just wanted you to know that I love you."

He simply stared at her for a moment.

She smiled awkwardly and shrugged, "Yup." Penny looked up at Loki's seemingly frozen frame, "Well, I'm just going to go…" she trotted away to her bedroom in embarrassment.

She sighed when she reached the safety of her painting station; she pulled out the miniature canvas cloth that was now a complete picture. She didn't turn when she heard him entering the room.

He took a few careful steps to come and stand behind her, looking at the painting fabric she held in her hand, he studied the image, "That's where we met."

She gave a small smile, "Telephone wires and all." She turned to face him and held out the image to him, "It's for you."

He tilted his head, regarding her carefully "Thank-you." He reached to take it from her but paused when his hand touched hers, an electric feeling shooting throughout all of him.

Penny stared at their hands for a moment and for a brief moment recalled the memory of teaching Loki what a handshake was. She looked up into his eyes, relishing the feeling of his presence. As she began to pull her hand away his grip tightened, another memory flew through her mind and she felt her blood pounding through every vein.

He raised an eyebrow at his own action before raising his eyes to meet hers.

The intensity in his gaze caused Penny to stop breathing for a moment. Her eyes wandered to his lips and she caught her breath again, exhaling heavily. By the time her eyes went to meet his once more he was already moving towards her and it was all she could do to throw her arms around his neck and hold him as he kissed her.

The picture dropped to the floor as Penny dug her fingers into his hair.

Loki pulled her closer to him, even as they broke a part.

She leaned her head back to catch her evasive breath and embraced the sensation of his gasp on her neck.

And then it happened again and it was as passionate as the first kiss, and they were moving, stumbling across her room pulling and holding on each other. Penny gasped in delight when they fell on to her bed, there was momentary loss of contact and that second without him was more than she could bear. So she reached out to find he was reaching for her too, she smiled against his lips. She was dizzy with emotion and sensation, everything blurred together but at the same time everything was perfectly clear.

Soon their clothes joined the picture on the floor.

* * *

><p>Loki awoke the next morning with Penny in his arms. He looked at her, stunned at how incredible she was. He kissed her forehead, "And I love you."<p>

* * *

><p>When Sloane returned she knew something was up. The sickeningly sweet act of the doting pair had faded into something different. Loki and Penny weren't coddling each other or staring forlornly at the other when they thought no one could see. Instead they seemed to be connected somehow, their bodies moved in sync with each other like magnets, they always shifted their stance to be able to see or be open to the other. More than once either of them would smile for no reason and then continue whatever it was that they were doing.<p>

But it wasn't all peachy-keen. There were moments when something stirred in Penny; sometimes the sight of an apple would make her tear up. In these moments Penny might sigh and retreat to her bedroom. The longest Loki lasted without going in to see her was four minutes; Sloane timed it. And there were times when Sloane would catch Loki staring at nothing, his face would be impassive and unreadable but he could sit like that for a long time, his fingers twitching every now and then. This happened most when Penny would paint. There was one such occurrence that Sloane swore she saw tears in his eyes.

And it worried her. Sloane had somehow grown attached to them, acclimated to their funny presence in the suite, the undeniable feeling of love floating in the air. But it was all doomed. She felt it and she knew that they felt it. And she knew that Loki knew that it was his fault. Sloane wasn't too clear on just what Loki's story or plan was but she could tell that he was terribly conflicted. As time passed he grew more agitated and even a bit bored she found. He would never go out with her and Penny and in consequence they often ordered in. But there were times when Penny when to visit friends and Sloane would either tag along or watch from afar. When they would return home Loki's expression would be thunderous, one time they came home and the entire suite was covered in a soft green glow emanating from Penny's boyfriend; a few objects near him actually floated. He had offered no explanation, just a half smile and a quick yet potent kiss for Penny. Penny was all it took to calm him, all he needed to stabilize his emotions, from what Sloane could see.

Yet, Sloane could feel it, the calm before the storm. Each hour that passed in the suite brought a new tension and the three occupants could feel it. Sloane watched as Penny became slightly anxious and a bit withdrawn. Sloane saw Loki struggling to keep calm in perfectly ordinary situations. She watched them dance around the edges at whatever it was that would tear them a part. Sloane was fairly certain of that now, there was no other option apparently it seemed as though they both felt their time together slipping away.

And yet there was constantly moments that Sloane found herself doubting that very conclusion. She would catch them looking at each other. Or there were undeniable moments of pure affection when they cooked together and somehow managed to destroy some sort of pasta experiment. Furthermore they made each other smile, Loki often causing Penny to laugh. Loki himself rarely laughed but when he did it was always for Penny.

Sloane feared the storm that would bring the end.

* * *

><p>It was one day, after returning from an amiable lunch with Penny and Liam that Sloane and Penny came home to Loki sitting on the sofa with an expression that was absolutely terrifying in its anger. Sloane bit her lip and gave Penny a soft squeeze on the arm.<p>

Penny gave Sloane a small smile as her heart dropped down into her stomach; she looked at the fuming prince with concern, "Are you alright?"

Loki's eyes met hers with icy hostility, "Quite."

She studied him cautiously, "What's wrong?"

He looked away from her, seemingly to maintain his composure, "I have missed an important… detail, rather I wasn't aware of all of my affairs and have consequently… missed something."

He turned back to her, his eyes on fire.

She raised an eyebrow, "Okay? Well, I'm sure it will all work out in the end."

Penny felt her defensive anger rising and quickly walked past Loki to put her purse away, she saw Sloane slip away to her room out of the corner of her eye. Penny sighed and opened the cupboard for a glass, feeling the heat of Loki's glare on her back.

Loki watched her, feeling something around them breaking, "It will all work out." He took a step towards the counter between them, running a hand along it. He returned his exterior to his usual reserved state, "But if it had been something of greater significance, and I missed it-

"But it wasn't." She turned back to him and offered him a small smile. "So, that's good."

Penny filled her glass with water.

Loki stared at her, both wondering what she was trying to avoid and knowing exactly what she was afraid of at the same time. He stiffened as she walked around the counter to come closer to him.

She put took a sip of water and put her glass down, reaching out to him, "Look, whatever it was, it's alright. So there's no need to get all caught up with 'what ifs'."

He narrowed his eyes, "Of course."

She smiled.

"It's simply a matter of prevention."

She furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"

He kept her eyes with a hard gaze, "It means that I cannot let this happen again." He looked down at her hand on his arm and then back to her eyes, "I cannot stay with you."

Penny waited for the punch line. "What?"

He looked to her condescendingly, "We knew that this situation was temporary."

She shook her head, "I didn't!"

Some of the fire returned to his eyes, "Well I am sorry for that, but I am in the middle of something bigger than just you and I."

She felt her anger rise, "Bigger than us?" She searched his face and grabbed him, her voice intensifying, "I love you!"

Loki stared at out her, conflicting emotions rising and hitting him until he snapped, "You don't know me!"

Penny looked at him, an expression of fearful confusion on her face, "Yes, I do."

His features were tainted with pain and fury, "No you don't. You know part of me Penny; you know a weak and hidden aspect, a mask."

She shook her head, "No. I know the part of you that you are apparently denying, the part of you that you want to forget about, the true you."

There was a short silence.

Loki watched her; a small wicked smile broke through his countenance, "Oh." The smile disappeared and in its stead his expression met agony, "I have deceived you."

She looked up at him and she couldn't fight the sting of tears as they began to prick her eyes, "No."

He tilted his head, "I have." He watched her sadly, "I knew that I couldn't have both you and the world."

She wiped away a rogue tear, "What does that even mean?"

Loki sidestepped her question, his voice almost pleading, "It was an unintentional deception." A small smile appeared, "I do love you." His expression returned to the sorrow, "But you do not truly love me. And it is because I am just coming into my own now. And you won't love the real me." His eyes drifted to the floor, his eyes not seeing what was in front of them.

Penny grabbed him, "Hey. No. You don't know that. Stop trying to play yourself off as some sort of monster, listen to me. You have such potential, you could be great!"

His eyes shot up to her, the pain gone and replaced with a surge of power, "I will be."

She was fearful of the look in his eyes, terrified of him, "Don't. Don't try and scare me."

Something in his eyes danced, he looked as though he had just won some sort of argument but his voice sounded like he lost; "I wasn't trying."

Another moment of silence passed between them.

Penny felt her heart beating and she felt the heat of the moment coursing through her. He frightened her but she was more terrified of losing him. She pulled her at her strength and kept her voice calm, "Maybe it's not such a terrible thing that you missed what you missed. Maybe this is good," she smiled at him, "Maybe you need to get away from it."

Something went off in Loki's mind, the eerie smile returned, "Oh." He clenched his jaw, "Oh, you are very talented." He took a moment to look her up and down, "You're better than S.H.I.E.L.D, just how long ago did you decide to try and stop me by becoming such a compelling distraction?"

She tilted her head cautiously, "Wait. No. Don't do that. Don't make me the enemy; I'm just trying to-

"What?" His eyes danced dangerously, "Just what are you attempting to achieve."

Her voice rose, pleading, "I'm trying to help you! Trying to stop you from destroying who you are!"

His voice matched hers and went darker, "I am becoming who I am!"

She shook her head, "No." She breathed deeply; her chest heaving.

"You can't stop me." His breath came heavily. "Don't try Penny. I am becoming all of me, the parts you know and the parts that are stronger and harsher, yes." His gaze wandered to her lips and then back into her emerald eyes, "Oh. You are quite the distraction." He stroked her cheek, "A very beautiful distraction."

She slapped him. Hard.

He took a moment before looking up at her.

She clenched her jaw, "A distraction."

He gave her a condescending look, "Do not simplify it Penny, and don't just hear one word."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, causing a tear to fall, "I think you should probably just leave now."

Loki looked at her face, her eyes closed and her expression wounded. He fought the urge to soothe her pain and attempt to fix things between them. Instead he pulled away from her, his heart aching in his chest. His whole body engulfed in a fire of painful emotion.

Penny opened her eyes as she felt his presence disappear; she turned to see him by the door.

They stared at each other.

He swallowed away unwanted emotion, "Prepare yourself. I will only disappoint you."

She shook her head, "Get out."

Loki complied.

Penny stood there staring at the empty door until Sloane came by her side. Penny jumped slightly when Sloane touched her arm. Penny was sure Sloane said something but she didn't quite understand it. Suddenly it was as if everything was in slow motion. She made her way to her bedroom, ignoring Sloane's strange voice. She lay down in her bed and stared at the ceiling; expressionless, no tears came. She just lay there, unmoving, unfeeling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Soooo... hey there! Sorry for being the worst updater ever but this chapter was pretty... um, well it was everything. So let me know what you know what you think! Hope you liked it... if you had any doubts about Loki's villainy I hope you can sort of see that it's definitely there. I really hoped you like this one!

I have a crazy schedule this week but review responses (for the last two chapters, I am the worst) are coming I promise!

Anonymous reviews:

**lapin d'Alice**: Oh yeah, Turner really did deserve a nice long life... I just, that's all I'll say, I miss him too. Yes, I haven't revealed who those men are, I will say that they work for someone who may or may not be from the Marvel universe... ;) You're english is great btw, and lol criminal is a great song, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Mo**: Yay! I'm glad you like Sloane, I needed just one character who was capable of reason because she isn't biased and she has a strong handle on her emotions, unlike someone like Sharon who is becoming very concerned for Penny. I hope there was enough Loki for you in this chapter! Lots of highs and lows, let me know what you think! And once again, your support is just phenomenal and I can't thank-you enough for continuing to read and review! It really does mean soooo much.

Teaser: A wedding, a pair of very different wedding dates, a few truths revealed, and even more heartbreak, not to mention is Penny ever going to go home?


	8. Weddings, Lorelai, and Loving a Villain

So... I am terrible. For starters I still haven't gotten to those review responses. Oh and I took super duper long to update.

But here it is... :)

* * *

><p>Sloane sat at the table eating cereal and perusing the newspaper. She glanced up at Penny's door every now and then wondering what kind of creature would emerge from it. Since Sloane had first met her Penny had undergone some very intense emotional situations and now Sloane wondered how Penny was going to behave. If Penny's retraction into her room was any indication then Sloane would soon be facing some sort of zombie Penny. Sloane couldn't blame her. Penny's one constant recently had been the emotional attachment and friendship with Loki, which of course had been rocky but in the past week and a bit it had become so solid. Sloane wasn't sure what the impact of their last fight was. Sloane certainly felt the void that came with the disappearance of their third roommate. She flipped the newspaper page over. She wouldn't blame Penny for emotionally shutting down but she also had no idea to help her. Sloane turned her head to the sound of Penny's bedroom door opening.<p>

Penny smiled at Sloane and made her way to the table, plopping herself on a chair, "Hey."

Sloane studied her for a minute, "Hey…"

Penny stretched out a bit, "So you got a plan for today?"

Sloane shook her head trying to decipher Penny's emotions.

Penny smiled, "Good... good. We're going shopping, I need a dress for the rehearsal dinner and you need something for the wedding. I'm assuming you'll be attending."

Sloane nodded, "Yeah, I'll be there. Looking out for you."

Penny sensed discomfort, "What's wrong? I'm sorry, I guess looking out for me wasn't really your job description when you first started."

Sloane frowned slightly, "No! That's not… listen I agreed to look out for you: I'm really enjoying this job; it doesn't even feel like a job."

Penny eyebrows furrowed, "Then what's up?"

Sloane looked up at her sheepishly, "Shopping?"

Penny chuckled, "I'll make it as painless as possible."

Sloane had no choice but to agree as she took in the determination in Penny's expression.

The morning continued as it normally would. Penny chatted with Sloane over cereal and then left to phone her mother. Sloane flipped through channels as Penny got ready for the day and then they embarked on their shopping adventure. Sloane attempted to study Penny and figure out just exactly what she was feeling but she couldn't quite interpret what Penny was experiencing. Penny seemed to be her normal self, perhaps subdued but certainly not too upset.

Sloane was grateful that Penny did follow through on her word to make the shopping painless and Sloane actually caught herself enjoying the outing with Penny. Penny found a pretty little green dress for the rehearsal dinner after trying on the most ridiculous outfit in the store in an attempt to make Sloane laugh. Sloane couldn't repress the smile when she saw Penny drowning in a puffy mess of frills, feathers, and a leopard print floor-length skirt. Penny then turned her attention on Sloane, attempting to decipher what her guardian would like to wear to the wedding. Sloane couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as Penny quickly looked her up and down and decided what she should wear. She didn't complain when Penny thrust a hanger in her hand, though she was reluctant to actually try the garment on. When she slipped into the dressing room she was surprised to find out what Penny grabbed her wasn't a full-length dress but instead was a black jumpsuit of sorts. It plunged deep down across her chest but remained sort of lose all the way down through the wide leg bottoms. She smiled to herself, she could definitely wear this. She didn't work up the nerves to show Penny but she assured her that it was perfect and fought hard and lost against Penny's insistence to purchase it for her. They returned to the hotel after a nice dinner and Penny retreated to her room with a quick explanation involving painting. Sloane stayed in the living and watched TV until Penny poked her head out to say goodnight. Sloane waved a goodnight to her and followed suit not long after.

* * *

><p>The next day Sloane took it upon herself to improve Penny's self-defence. Penny took to the new challenge eagerly and they decided to add a new routine to their current situation. A few more days passed with a bit of working out and training and painting and TV. There was also a current of excitement in the air as Sharon prepared for her impending wedding; Penny often made trips to help out the other bridesmaids while Sloane kept watch from a safe distance. It was during their third training session that Sloane noticed Penny's necklace that boasted a stunning green gem that reminded Sloane of a certain someone. Other than the necklace there was no trace of Loki anywhere, not even in Penny's conversations. Sloane didn't have the courage to ask Penny about it either.<p>

The night before the rehearsal dinner Sloane woke up after a hazy dream about her sister. She sat up and put her head in her hands before shaking herself, attempting to get rid of the leftover emotion that had previously resided in her subconscious. Sighing she pulled herself up out of bed to grab a bottle of water from the kitchenette. She was surprised to find the main room dimly lit and Penny's shadowy form sitting at the table.

Sloane grabbed her bottle of water and gestured to the empty chair across from Penny, "May I?"

Penny nodded.

Sloane noted the reflection of light that danced on Penny's cheeks before Penny was able to wipe it away. She took a sip of water, "Couldn't sleep?"

Penny shook her head, "No."

Sloane cleared her throat, "Yeah. I needed some water."

Penny eyes rested on the table, "Do you think I'm crazy?"

Sloane raised an eyebrow, "Often. What in particular are we talking about?"

Penny smiled slightly before her expression fell once more, "Loki. We're talking about Loki."

Sloane leaned back in her chair, "I don't know."

Penny smiled again, looking up to Sloane, "Well, at least I'm not the only one."

A moment of silence passed as both women returned their gaze to the table.

Sloane found the courage she'd been lacking over the past few days, "What's going on with you? Are you okay? That fight-

"Was bad. Yeah. But that's not exactly what I'm concerned about. I mean," Penny paused before letting the emotions she'd been holding in fall out, "I hated fighting with him and it was bad and he was mean but I still love him. And I don't want to be away from him and I'm mad at him but at the same time I just want to forget and move on but that isn't right. And I don't know where he is and I don't know how to get in contact with him and that is frustrating because he can pop in any time he likes. And I know that he is this talented manipulator who probably is the worst boyfriend material you could possibly find." She bit back angry tears, "but I still can't fight this stupid feeling that I'm just this little insignificant human and he's this wondrous magical creature who is incredibly out of my league. Like way out of my league, like light years, literally light years, out of my league."

Penny sighed and leaned back, wiping away her tears and hating the ridiculous emotions she was feeling and hating the stupid god that was causing them. She looked up at Sloane's sympathetic gaze and realized how thankful she was to have Sloane in her life. She sighed and clutched the necklace around her neck; revelling in the strange feeling she received when she touched it. She knew it was enchanted from Loki's strange insistence of her to wear it followed by his confession of it being spelled and she could somehow feel his magic flowing through the gem. It was an odd sensation that she found comforting. Another tear dropped as the longing in her heart began to ache. She ran a hand through her hair.

Sloane didn't know how to comfort Penny, "I'm sorry, I don't know…" she pursed her lips, "Well, for starters he is not out of your league if anything you are way too good for him, but I get how you could feel small around him. Hell, I get a bit of an inferiority complex around the guy. Also the whole hating him but still wanting him thing, from my experience that's love. And you got it bad. Or good. They say great love is both. And I mean you must tell him the next time you see him that he needs to give you a contact number because that is not fair." Sloane noticed Penny's move to speak, "And if you're wondering if he will come to see you again you don't need to worry. I guarantee that boy will be back for you. He's head over heels for you." Sloane paused uncertain of how to say what she knew she needed to say next, "And Penny one day you'll have to face the fact that you'd be better off without him and you're going to have to decide whether or not you can actually be with him."

Penny looked up at Sloane with fear in her eyes.

Sloane shrugged, "Be brave my young apprentice. Sleep tight." She grabbed her bottle of water and disappeared into her room.

Penny sighed and stood up and retreated to her bedroom. She walked over to her window and glanced out at the twinkling streetlights. She directed her gaze upwards and caught a glimpse of a few stars in the night sky. She couldn't help but think of her Spaceman. Sloane's words ran through her head; _you're going to have to decide whether or not you can actually be with him_. And just how was she supposed to decide that? She left her mind venture back to the beginnings of her relationship with Loki, his voice joined by her own began to echo in her mind; _"Search me." "What?" "Type in my name."_ she smiled at the memory as more began to flood in, _"You can't… don't go throwing food out the window! You wasted it!"_ _"No one should eat that. The resources it took to create those bars; that was a waste."_ She bit her lip as a rogue tear escaped, _"I have come to care for you, very much" "We'll get away and we'll never have to deal with any of this ever again. Please?" "I will see you again, in due time."_ Her eyes stung as she wiped away the moisture,_ "Hmm. That's kind of freaky. So you could 'silence' someone and then throw a water balloon at them and no one would hear their screams." "I suppose so. It's not a spell meant for harm, it can only be performed with people who have a certain… connection; some sort of close positive relationship." _She bit her lip letting her heart swell as she remembered more,_ "That's where we met." "Telephone wires and all."_

Penny stopped herself before she revisited their fight. She knew what her heart wanted. And she knew what the smart thing to do was. Unfortunately her heart didn't want to do the smart thing. She realized that this wasn't something she could decide completely on her own. She wanted to be with Loki but if he couldn't offer her an actual relationship then she would have to wake up and move on. But she knew it wasn't that simple. There was something brewing and Loki was the one stirring the pot. She felt like he was on the brink of something and it wasn't a good something.

Loki was wrong when he told her that she didn't know him. She did. She knew the lonely prince inside of him, it was true but she wasn't a fool. She saw that mischievous magician too. And she saw the combination of mischief and pain and she saw the skin of what he thought was a monster. She saw the darkness in him she knew about his cruel side. Penny could feel the chill in his heart and she felt the fear that his malevolence instilled. And none of what she saw frightened her more than the simple knowledge that she loved him in spite of all that.

Penny walked by to her bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling. She had changed since her break-up with Blake. Since meeting Loki she had found strength to become her own person and now she found herself questioning whether or not she liked that person. She felt a familiar fear creep into her heart: _Who am I that could love a villain?_

* * *

><p>The rehearsal dinner went splendidly and Penny got butterflies for her soon-to-be-wed friends. The evening was full of laughter and excitement and a touch too much wine. She had the pleasure of officially meeting Liam's new lady who she was surprised to discover was the knockout of a redhead from her hotel-floor. Melodi seemed nice enough but something about her rubbed Penny the wrong way and she didn't enjoy the way Melodi looked her up and down before brightly smiling and claiming that she had heard all about Penny. Furthermore the memory of her first sight of Melodi brought back memories of Turner and Penny had to excuse herself for a moment. But she returned soon enough and the evening continued on splendidly.<p>

The next morning came all too fast. Penny, as a member of the wedding party headed to a salon with Sharon and Karen and a few others, including Jess. The bridesmaids all had similar hair styles with matching soft waves. Makeup was simple enough and then they were heading out to get their dresses on. Penny fit in well with the other bridesmaids but didn't get a chance to talk to Sharon one on one until they were fifteen minutes away from the ceremony fully dressed and ready.

Penny made a tiny adjustment to Sharon's veil, "You look incredible."

Sharon beamed and bit her lip, taking a moment to respond, "I'm getting married."

Penny smiled, and grabbed Sharon's arms, "I know. I know!"

Sharon put a hand over her mouth, her eyes slightly tearing, "It's happening."

Penny squeezed her, "No crying yet! Pull it together."

For a moment the two friends just stared at each other.

Sharon pulled Penny in for a hug, "Thank-you for being here."

Penny felt her own tears coming but stopped herself, "Thank-you for…" she paused as they pulled apart; Penny looked to her friend earnestly, "For everything. You have been the greatest friend in the history of friends."

Sharon grinned and pulled her in for another hug.

And then the hustle and bustle of the morning returned and Penny had to go wait in her position for the ceremony to begin. She found her place on Liam's arm and glanced back, excited, at the waiting bride.

Liam gave small chuckle, "This is crazy."

Penny glanced up at him, "I know." She paused, "We're so old."

Liam laughed and then the music started and the ceremony began. It was a beautiful event and Penny was an absolute mess throughout the whole thing; especially during the vows. She found herself constantly wiping away tears and praying that her makeup was somewhat intact.

After the ceremony and photo shoots, the wedding party enjoyed a lively dinner, Penny chatting amiably with Liam and Jess. When Sharon and Todd arrived their happiness flooded the room and everyone had many laughs and tears as speeches commenced. The evening wore on and the time came around for the reception. Penny quickly found Sloane in the growing crowd and commended Sloane's drop dead gorgeous appearance in her new outfit. Penny was intent on filling her evening with wine and song but could not convince Sloane to come out on the dance floor. Penny went any way and caught a couple of songs with Sharon. She even danced with Liam, an upbeat song of course. And as the song neared to an end Penny froze. She had looked over to the table where Sloane was sitting and was completely stunned to see that her friend wasn't alone. Loki stood beside Sloane and they were conversing quietly. Penny stared at his expensive looking suit; grateful he wasn't wearing a cape to Sharon's wedding.

Liam had also stopped dancing, he touched Penny's arm lightly, "Got to go, my date just got here."

Penny nodded through a daze, not really hearing what he said. She slowly walked over to the table.

Loki looked up to her and Penny felt his gaze shoot right through her bloodstream. For a moment they stared at each other both unsure of what to say.

Sloane stood up, "I'll let you two have a moment." She slipped away and headed to grab a glass of water. At the bar she found Liam she smiled, "Hey."

Liam grinned at her, "Hey." He took a sip of wine, "Oh. Sloane, I'd like you to meet someone special."

Something about the way Liam said those words startled Sloane. She let her mind flip a few weeks back to find the same utterance of 'someone special' repeated by the men that attacked Penny at the bachelorette party. She brushed it off as a coincidence but remained on the alert. She had seen Melodi before, from afar but she had never officially met her. The vivacious redhead turned to face Sloane at Liam's touch.

Melodi offered Sloane a greeting smile, "Hi."

Sloane studied her a moment, "Hi. If I recall you're staying in the same hotel as Penny?"

Melodi nodded, "Mhmm, same floor."

_Right across the hall_, Sloane felt a chill echo throughout her, "What a coincidence."

Melodi studied her for a moment, "Yes. Well that's how I met Liam, he was visiting her."

Sloane nodded, "Of course. How long are you in town?"

Melodi eyes narrowed slightly, "Indefinitely."

A moment passed as the two women scrutinized each other.

Melodi's bubbliness returned, "Sloane I hate to be a bother but I have a bit of an embarrassing wardrobe malfunction, do you think you could accompany me to the ladies room?"

Sloane felt her suspicion soar, "Not a problem."

Melodi led the way and when they entered the restroom she made a quick look around to see if there was anyone else there; there wasn't.

Sloane didn't feel uncomfortable being alone with the woman who was potentially involved in the attack on Penny. Sloane knew that she could take Melodi if a dangerous situation presented itself. Sloane looked up at the fiery stunner, "What can I do to help?"

All playfulness vanished from Melodi's face, "Oh I think you've done enough. You think you have figured me out don't you?"

Sloane's expression darkened and she reached out to grab Melodi and was shocked when she touched her. Melodi's strength shot through Sloane but it was far too much. Her power was incredible and far greater than Sloane's own personal strength. Sloane didn't have time to process this new information as Melodi spun out of her grasp and hit her in the back of the head, rendering her unconscious.

Melodi sighed. She pulled Sloane's limp body and thrust it into a stall. She closed the stall door and left the bathroom with a spring in her step.

* * *

><p>Penny broke her eye connection with Loki, "What are you doing here?"<p>

Loki raised an eyebrow condescendingly, "I think that it is rather evident that I am here to see you."

She shrugged and looked up at him, "How did you even know where to go?"

He tilted his head, his eyes conveying his intrigue, "You're wearing the necklace I gave you."

Penny closed her eyes, "Right." She returned her gaze to him, "Well I don't really want to start a fight at my friend's wedding."

He studied her for a moment, "That wasn't my intention."

Penny huffed, "Yeah didn't think so. So what? You're here to sweep me off my feet?"

Loki kept quiet for a moment, "I wanted to see you and you were wearing your necklace."

She bit her lip, "So you figured I wanted to see you too."

He inclined his head in affirmation.

She looked out at the dance floor, "Well." She returned her focus to him, "My intention," she sighed, "is not to distract you. I just want to be with you. And no, I don't want you to do things that will hurt other people. And yes I know that you are capable of that. And yes I know you have a dark side; we all do. I love every bit of you and maybe you can't believe me but it's the truth."

Loki watched her silently as she spoke and remained still, searching her eyes before he finally spoke, "I believe that you believe that that is the truth. But I am just coming into my own now Penny; there is more to me than you know."

She sighed, "Well then let me know you."

He looked to her as emotion crept into his expression, "I daresay I might."

Penny let a small smile slip across her face, "Well good."

A bemused smile lit up Loki's features as he tore his gaze from Penny's.

She watched as his countenance darkened as his sightline froze on one spot. Penny turned to see what he was looking at and found Melodi staring straight at him with a flirty smirk. Penny grimaced and turned back to her Spaceman, "That's Melodi. The girl Liam is seeing."

Loki didn't move a muscle.

Penny looked behind her once more, "Yeah she's quite the looker," Penny frowned as Melodi started to make her way over to them; Liam in tow. Penny glanced back to Loki; irritated, "Well you don't have to stare, she's coming over."

Loki snapped out of his stillness and pulled Penny to his side roughly.

Penny flinched at his steely clutch, "Ow. What…" she stopped as Melodi and Liam arrived.

Liam looked to Loki's hold on Penny with concern, "Everything alright here?"

Penny nodded, "Yeah." She squirmed against Loki's grip but he was unyielding.

Loki and Melodi were staring at each other, Loki's expression blank and Melodi's undeniably sensual.

Melodi smiled, "Hello there."

Loki didn't move.

Melodi raised an eyebrow, "Why don't we head outside to the patio for some privacy."

Loki smirked, and then laughed darkly. He laughed again as if he was realizing something, "Of course." He closed his eyes and shook his head. He glanced back at Melodi and gave another short sinister laugh, "Outside."

Penny looked up at him completely at a loss at what to make of his chilling laughter. She tried to pull away but couldn't break his grasp as he took her outside.

Once they reached the patio Loki did a quick check to make sure they were alone before dragging Penny slightly behind him. He turned to her urgently, "Stay close to me."

Penny nodded not quite understanding but obeying as she felt the danger hanging in the air.

Melodi and Liam quickly joined them on the patio; Liam looking twice as confused as Penny.

Melodi smiled, "That's better."

Penny frowned, certain that Melodi's voice had just altered somehow.

Loki's neutral stillness had returned though he kept a careful eye on Liam's date.

Melodi ignored the strange social atmosphere and continued her own conversation, her speech suddenly accented, "It really is much nicer out here. Don't have to deal with those mind-numbing drunkards."

Liam put his hands on his head, "Why are you talking with a British accent?"

Melodi rolled her eyes.

Penny felt her heart drop, "I don't think it's a British accent."

Melodi smirked and looked directly into Penny's eyes, "Clever girl." She sent Penny a playful frown, "Though it took you awhile to realize. Your cunning friend realized it without the clue of my speech."

Penny's knitted her brow in uncertainty before realizing, "Sloane." She felt a surge of protective anger, "Where is she?"

Melodi chuckled, "Oh she's fine. She's unconscious but unharmed… mostly."

Liam looked back and forth between Melodi and Penny, "What is going on?" he reached out to Melodi, "Sweetie-

Melodi jerked away from him and said something in another language.

Liam froze for a moment before rubbing his eyes and looking up at Penny in horror, "Oh my god." He turned to Melodi, "Who are… how?" he looked back at Penny, "I don't… I… I'm not interested in her… I don't know why I-

Loki answered him, "She enchanted you."

Liam looked to him in disbelief, "What?"

Loki kept even eye contact with the redheaded beauty, "Love spells are among the limited magical inventory of Lorelai."

Penny frowned, "Lorelai?"

The woman previously known to Penny as Melodi nodded, "My name. My true name."

Penny glared at her, "What did you do with Sloane? Where is she?"

An irritated look crossed Lorelai's face, "She's in the ladies room, but don't fret dear. She will be fine, just a little bump on the head. I didn't want to kill another of your friends."

Penny froze, understanding dawning on her, "You…" She stopped seeing as tears began to fill her eyes, she simply stood there in open-mouthed shock. A tear drop fell and she raised her enraged eyes at Lorelai, "You bitch."

Penny started towards the goddess but was pushed back by Loki. Penny struggled against his arm for a moment before looking away and wiping her tears away bitterly. She turned back when she noticed Loki taking a step towards Lorelai, Penny watched as Loki backhanded the surprised redhead.

Lorelai eyes widened in surprise and anger, "How dare-

She was cut off by another hit from Loki.

Lorelai kept still until Loki returned to his stance right in front of Penny.

Very coolly, and calmly Loki looked to the goddess, "What are you doing here?"

Lorelai glanced up at him through a curtain of auburn tresses, "Amora."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "What has your sister got to do with any of this?"

Lorelai scowled at him before moving to sit down on a nearby bench, "Five years ago Amora asked me to help her experiment with a spell or whatever got me here. You see she had already discovered how to send me here but she hasn't attempted to bring me back."

Penny moved closer to Loki, wrapping her arms around his.

Lorelai watched this movement before continuing, "It's retribution for a little fun I had with one of her friends eons ago."

Loki's voice remained hard, "Alright, but that doesn't quite clarify why you're here."

The goddess sighed, "Well, you know how infatuated Amora is with Thor. When he paid Midgard a visit she sent me to greet him, I thought she could bring the both of us home."

Loki narrowed his eyes, "You are in contact with her?"

Lorelai inspected her nails and nodded, "She always had a knack for scrying." She looked back up at Loki, "Anyways, I went to meet Thor but was too late. Amora then sent me to investigate Thor's mortal friend. I complied; I would like to get on her good side again. So, I went to study this Jane Foster and what do I find? You." She shifted her gaze to Penny, "And your little pet."

Loki sent her a bitter smile that didn't reach his eyes, "And why the attack?"

Lorelai grinned and bit her lip, "Just a bit of fun. I get very bored. These mortals are…" Lorelai lost words as she seethed in her hatred of her current predicament, "They are unbearable. Midgard is… appalling."

There was a moment of silence.

Loki grinned darkly, "Well, thank-you for that enlightening tale. Might I suggest that you leave and go far, far away? I've had enough of your interference."

Lorelai studied him for a moment, "As you wish…" she watched him carefully as she inclined her head in a bow, "Your highness."

Loki twitched slightly when she referenced his title.

Just then Sloane entered the patio, fire in her eyes, "This lady is not-

Liam cut her off, "Yeah. She's like Loki… and magical… and British-sounding and capable of love spells apparently."

Penny piped up from Loki's side, "Um… Loki's sorting things out with her. Should be fine."

Sloane raised her hands in defence and went to stand by Liam, "Hey, I'll stay out of it but if you need me to physically teach that chick a lesson, I can."

Lorelai laughed, "Mortals! So delusional and ignorant of true power!" She looked to Loki with a spark in her eye, "Now I've said why I am here. What about you? Amora thought you were dead, everyone does."

Loki frowned slightly, "Everyone?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yes. Your elder brother misses you terribly."

Loki looked away in thought for a moment.

Penny glimpsed up at him, "He thinks you're dead?"

Loki glanced down at her with an unreadable expression before turning to Lorelai once more, "Well, how unfortunate for him. Tell me, I am loved better in death than in life? Or has Asgard forgotten me?"

Lorelai shrugged, "Can't say. I don't live there, I only know what Amora tells me and you were never her favourite prince."

Loki smirked, "Of course not."

Lorelai smiled at him suggestively, "I always liked you better."

Loki raised his eyebrows with disdain, "Don't make a fool of yourself Lorelai, I'm not a mortal male ready and willing."

Lorelai smiled genuinely, "No, you most are certainly are not." A devious look entered her eyes and she began to move towards Loki, "So why are you here? Following in Thor's footsteps?" she revelled in the glare Loki sent her, "No. No, you are overflowing with power." She paused, chuckling, "You want Midgard." She laughed, "That has to be it! Why else would you be sullying yourself in the company of these fools? You're going to take their world."

Loki's expression didn't falter as Lorelai came to stand right in front of him.

Sloane looked between the two Asgardians, "Oh, oh hell no."

Lorelai lowered her voice to a near-whisper, "I'm not wrong am I?"

A light danced in Loki's eyes, "You do not know what I have planned for this world."

Lorelai smirked, "Fine." She glanced over at Penny's form, "And what is your fixation on this mortal about?"

Penny felt her heart in her throat as she waited for Loki's answer.

Loki moved slightly more in front of Penny as he addressed Lorelai, "She is of no concern of yours."

Lorelai gave a short laugh of disbelief, "What? Do you care for her?" She looked to Loki's eyes with anxious confusion, "This nothing of a girl?"

Loki looked to her dangerously, "She is not nothing. She is plenty more than you'll ever be."

Lorelai couldn't hide the hurt in her eyes that quickly shifted to disgust, "She's mortal Loki."

Loki nodded with contempt, "I am aware of that Lorelai."

Lorelai gave a huff of incredulity as she backed away, "By Valhalla, you've fallen for her."

Loki didn't respond.

Lorelai's eyes widened with her astonishment, "Ludicrous. She is mortal." She turned her attention on Penny, "You are mortal. You will fade and die very soon." She looked back at Loki, "I won't trouble you and your little version of Jane Foster any longer." She walked back towards the reception, glancing back over her shoulder she added, "Thor has Asgard so you'll take Midgard. He has his earth woman and you have yours. You have always wanted to be just like him haven't you? All the best little prince." And with those words she quickly retreated from the patio and out of sight.

Penny clung tightly to Loki who still glared at the empty patio doorway.

Liam was the first to break the tension-filled silence, "Penny, I am so, so, sorry."

Penny hesitated before letting go of Loki's arm and turning to Liam, "No, please. It's not your fault. She enchanted you, I guess. Are you alright?"

Liam nodded, "I think I might just go home and sleep. For like a week. I have vacation time from work so… yeah. I'm gonna take some time to process this."

Penny gave him a sympathetic look.

Liam gave them a winning smile, "Well. Bye for now."

Penny looked up at Loki whose expression she couldn't read. Her attention soon shifted to Sloane who spoke up.

"So, the whole thing about you taking over the world. That's not true is it? Cause I'm not a fan of that idea."

Loki didn't say anything or even look at Sloane.

Sloane sighed, "Alright then. Well. Don't try. Just don't even think about… god, are you that pretentious?"

Sloane's question fell on the deaf ears of both Penny and Loki she shook her head in disbelief, "Okay. Well, I don't really want to see you around the hotel anymore if that's the case. I'm gonna head inside and make sure the redheaded whorebag is gone."

Penny let go of Loki and walked to the end of the patio taking in deep breaths.

Loki watched her. He silently wished that Lorelai had never appeared but something within him was grateful for what Penny had just witnessed even if Lorelai was a devilish fool. He walked over to Penny's side. He looked down at her, watched as her hair flew in evening breeze. Her expression matched the darkness of the sky and she shivered slightly in the cool night air. He wondered what she was thinking about. There were moments that he found that he knew exactly what Penny was thinking about and then there were times, times like his current situation that he couldn't quite comprehend what was going in her mind.

Penny didn't look up at him as she spoke, "Is it true?"

Loki stared at her, memorizing her beautiful features. He didn't want to lie to her but he wouldn't dare tell her the whole truth, no one but him could know that. He answered her honestly, "Partly."

Penny bit her lip, echoing him, "Partly." She blinked back tears, "Well there you go."

Loki leaned in closer to her and ran a finger down her arm, watching her skin rise at his touch as chill ran through her body, "Tell me. What are you thinking?"

Penny moved away from his touch and turned to face him, "I'm thinking I'm at Sharon's wedding and I need to go back in there and dance with my friends and that you should probably leave."

Loki looked at her somberly, "Of course."

Penny turned to go but Loki caught her. He held on to her arm with one hand and his other hand closed around the gem on her necklace. He stared into her eyes and brought his head down close to hers, his hot breath sending chills all over her.

He spoke, his lips very nearly touching hers, "If you want to speak with me, hold your hand around the necklace like this and," he hesitated; his lips brushing very lightly against hers, "Say my name." He carefully brought his other hand, which was holding her arm, down to clasp her own hand. A small emission of green light flowed where his hands held. Penny felt a small shock of energy travel through her.

Loki pulled away, "I'll leave you now."

She stood completely still for a moment. She looked up to him, finding her voice, "Good. Alright. See ya."

Penny quickly walked in towards the party and sat down at her table and finished off the leftovers in her wine glass. She sighed. It wasn't fair. She poured herself another glass. She was completely and utterly mad at Loki but she was craving him. She felt chills flow throughout her at the mere thought of him. She rolled her eyes at herself and then glanced down, surprised to find her glass empty again, she poured another glass; ignoring the guilt she felt for taking up so much of the table's wine bottle. She consoled herself with the thought that everyone had already had their fill and she was the only one left at the table. She couldn't even begin to wrap her head around the immense information overload she had just received. Melodi was really Lorelai, Loki wanted to take over the world, Sharon was married, Liam had been enchanted, and Sloane was apparently off the Loki train. Penny rested her head on her palm, finishing her glass once again and once again refilling it. And the only thing she could focus on was Loki, Loki unexpectedly showing up, Loki possibly opening up to her, Loki in a suit, Loki and Melodi, Loki and Lorelai, Loki's brother thinking he was dead, Loki hitting Lorelai, and of course she couldn't get rid of the feeling of his lips brushing against hers. She thought about Loki hitting Lorelai. Normally she would have been offended, possibly disgusted but she had wanted to do much worse to Lorelai. For Turner. Penny sighed again, quickly downing the rest of her wine. She got up and danced one final dance with Sharon and Liam and Todd before signalling Sloane that it was time to go home.

The journey home was a silent one, Penny feeling the effects of the wine beginning to completely affect her. She fought to remain clearheaded in Sloane's presence.

When they reached the hotel room Penny quickly grabbed a glass of water. Drinking it she turned to face Sloane.

Sloane sighed, "Well, I'm gonna head to bed." She looked to Penny with an apologetic expression, "Listen, I can't be okay with you and Loki anymore. Not if he's planning to take over the world or whatever."

Penny nodded with a somber expression, "Understandable."

Sloane eyed her carefully, "Okay. You alright?"

Penny smiled guiltily, "I had a lot of wine, in a very short amount of time."

Sloane actually smiled slightly, "Understandable. You let me know if you need anything, yeah?"

Penny nodded.

Sloane paused in her doorway, "Hey, I'm sorry for whatever you're going through now."

Penny shrugged, "I've come to accept the ridiculousness of my life."

Sloane gave her a sympathetic look before disappearing into her room.

Penny waited until she was sure Sloane was gone and then she quietly crept to the mini bar and grabbed the closest bottle of alcohol. She trotted to her room and shut the door. Once inside she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and wrapped her hand around her necklace. She let out his name on her breath. She stayed like that for a moment; waiting.

"Why are your eyes closed?"

Penny jumped slightly and looked up to see Loki before her, wearing subdued yet still regal Spaceman garb. She shrugged, "I don't know." She looked around, "How did you get here?"

Loki grinned, "Just a bit of magic."

Penny rolled her eyes, "Great, can you do that sound cancelling spell thingy?"

He nodded, "It's done."

She eyed him for a moment, "So can you like, teleport?"

Loki studied her, amused, "No. I have a connection with your necklace and sometimes, certain threads line up properly-

Penny waved her hand to stop him, "Cool. I don't need to know much more. I'm so not gonna be able to understand your explanation."

Loki watched her, his eyes lit up and a laughing smile on his face.

She scowled at him, "What?"

He gave her a bemused look, "Are you drunk?"

Penny nodded, "Yes. But we need to work out our issues regardless."

He raised an eyebrow in concerned delight, "I'm not sure that that is a good idea in your current state."

She smiled, "Fair, which is why we have to even the playing field a bit." She thrust out the bottle of alcohol to him.

He looked to her incredulously, "For me?"

She shrugged, "Live a little."

Loki took the bottle from her hands and opened it. He raised it to her before taking a healthy dose. As he swallowed he frowned, "This is not good."

Penny glared at him, "I think you should drink it."

He scowled at her before moving to take another drink. He stopped himself, "No."

Penny folded her arms and continued to glare, "Why not?"

He turned to her, "Not like this."

She let out a huff of indignation before throwing a pillow at him.

He sighed and closed the bottle and placed it on the dresser. He moved towards her, "May I clear your head?"

She looked at him sceptically, "What now?"

He took her face in his palms, "Lessen the effects of the brew."

She giggled, "Brew. That's a handy trick, a sobering spell?"

"You never know when an enemy may strike."

She let her head rest against his hand, "Fair enough. Go ahead; it's probably for the best."

She closed her eyes as felt a calm wash over her. Suddenly it seemed like a fog lifted. She opened her eyes to stare up into the icy orbs looking down on her. Her gaze dropped to his lips, "Thanks."

He moved forward, "You're welcome."

Loki closed the distance between their lips; rejoicing in the happiness he gained from her. Suddenly she broke the kiss and pushed at him forcefully. He looked to her for an explanation.

Penny shook her head, "You can't possibly be contemplating ruling the world right? And you can't seriously expect me to just stand beside you and watch."

He stared at her, "I cannot begin to understand you. No, I do not expect you to stand and watch. I don't know what I expect from you and I don't know what you want from me!"

She stared at him dubiously, she felt her anger rise and she lashed out at him, pushing against him again, "I want you to stop being crazy!"

He pulled her off of him and held her with his vice grip, "Is that so?"

He held her still as she struggled against him violently.

She twisted in his arms, "And I don't want to just be your little mortal playmate!" She kicked him, "And I just want you to let me love you."

Loki let go of her and turned away.

Penny felt more anger flash through her, "Hey!" She pulled at him and spun him around. She paused for a moment taking in the conflicted emotion embedded in his features. She closed her eyes briefly before throwing her arms around him and kissing him fervently.

* * *

><p>So yeah!<p>

I'm going on a little trip this week but hopefully I'll have review responses done by sunday! I wanted to get this out before I left!

I love this story but have been super busy, I hope everyone is still interested!

I'm thinking there will only be a few more longer chapters like this of Beautiful Distraction. Then I'll check out the Avengers and see what to make of that :)

Anonymous Review Responses:

**NinaMAe:** I have updated :) Thank-you so much for the review, I'm glad you read my stories!

**G**: Well thank-you! You're incredible! I am pleased that those intense moments worked out, the intensity just keeps on coming, hope you keep reading! Thanks so much for the review :)

**Mo**: I'm so happy that you approve of Sloane because she is a good person, she just has some very dark issues. Ahaha So true, Loki's 'twisted sense of morality' and the best part is that if he ever mentioned that to Sloane, like 'No, if i ruled the world less people would die like your parents.' I think she would just flat out kill him. Or hurt him, she'd be like "oh, oh hell no." (She says that in this chapter... it's my favourite sloane quote). Sharon is really just trying to be good a friend and I think it's hard for her to understand Penny's situation and to offer criticism but at the same time be there for her. "Men. *Mo shakes her head in an exasperated manner*" I hear ya sister! LOL oh man, yeah Loki should just forget about the whole world domination thing... in my mind my character Loki just looked at me like 'Watch yourself.' Oh thank-you, I am honestly very grateful for your reviews and they make ME feel all warm and fuzzy, I hope you're still following along and that you manage to catch this review response :)

THANK-YOU to everyone reading this and for all the wonderful people who review, I love you guys and your words mean so much!


	9. Shatter

Loki was momentarily stunned before he returned Penny's kiss with equal amounts of fervour; he gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him, holding her a bit too tightly.

This encounter had been full of moments where Loki didn't know if Penny wanted to kiss or kill him. And if he was being truly honest he felt the same way. He could not deny his immense feelings for her, especially now as she pulled at his clothes a touch too forcefully, impassioned in rage and love. Though he could not deny his love for her he could admit his confusion and near hatred at himself for becoming involved with her. There was something about her, he realized as he pushed her on to the bed and kissed her roughly, there was something that made him weak. It wasn't an unpleasant weakness either. No, the weakness Penny brought him gave him a strange contentment if anything. The weakness simply caused him to forget about himself. No one had ever enraptured him so much that he became lost in their gaze. Her gaze. He paused in their heated actions, feeling Penny do the same. He was hovering above her, breathing heavily. Her breath was ragged as well as she lay down looking up at him. For a moment he simply stared into her eyes and everything else began to melt away and all that mattered was the woman before him. He knew that something similar was happening to Penny as the rage faded from her jade eyes. The intensity between them stayed but the anger dissipated leaving only the powerful aching they had for each other. The next kiss was deep and slow and intoxicating.

* * *

><p>Penny awoke as her subconscious recovered from a dream she couldn't quite remember. She took a deep breath and yawned, opening her eyes. She stretched out and looked at the figure lying beside her. She felt her heart break slightly as she studied Loki's striking features. He was still sleeping soundly, wrapped up in her sheets. She watched his partly exposed bare chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. Penny kept her eyes on him as she carefully got out of the bed and tiptoed across the room, stepping over her discarded dress, to grab a long t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. She looked back at his still sleeping form as an idea popped into her mind that she couldn't resist. She walked over to her painting stool and grabbed the pad of blank drawing paper and a sketching pencil. It had been over a year since she actually sketched anyone. She carefully and quietly pulled her easel over and adjusted the height for a comfortable sketching position. She looked up at the god in her bed. Penny bit her lip as she studied him with her artist's eye. Sighing softly she brought her pencil down on the page and began.<p>

As she sketched Penny became absorbed in her work; forgetting the heartbreak and confusion that she was facing. It was cathartic and she found her heart feeling a bit lighter as she drew. She looked up at her subject and squinted slightly, taking in his near peaceful expression. She brought her eyes back down to her sheet and sketched a bit. When she raised her gaze once more she jumped slightly as she found Loki's eyes open and watching her.

She put her hand over her chest, "Oh my god." She caught her breath, "That freaked me out."

Loki looked to her, "You're unnerved? I awake, naked and alone, to find you drawing me," He raised his eyebrows, "Very unsettling."

Penny looked away and fought a smile, "Fair." She gave him a soft glare, "I'm still mad at you."

He smirked, "I gathered that last night when I told you to sleep well and you responded with 'shut up'."

She raised an amused eyebrow before looking at her sketch, "I can finish quickly if you'll just stay put for another minute or so."

He frowned slightly, "Alright. Might my eyes remain open?"

She gave him a playfully thoughtful look, "Hmm… I guess so. But don't move."

She went about finishing the sketch quickly, taking her time every now and then. Loki was a phenomenal model, staying perfectly still; watching her become completely enthralled in her current task. She gave the drawing a few finishing tweaks before putting her pencil down and hopping off the stool.

She raised her arms up and stretched, "All done, you can move now."

He sat up slightly and folded his arms across his chest, "May I see it."

Penny frowned, "No. It's just a sketch."

He sent her a level gaze, "I desire to see it."

She put her hands on her hips, "Well that's just too bad."

A silence settled in the room.

Penny relaxed a bit, her shoulders dropped and her arms fell by her sides. Loki rested his head against the headboard, looking up at the ceiling. The heaviness of their relationship began to set in on them and they felt gravity pulling at their heart strings and reality beginning to pry at their composure.

Penny rubbed her eyes, "So."

Loki brought his gaze down to her, wondering what she would say.

She rubbed her arm, "Lorelai is from Asgard. And she enchanted Liam and somehow killed Turner?"

He studied her briefly before responding, "Yes. I believe she enchanted those men who attacked you; it explains why they were unable to give any information about who they were working for. Not to mention their blind devotion and unprovoked violence."

She thought this over quickly before looking up at him, "And you want to take over the world."

Loki kept her gaze for a moment before turning away, "And you nearly attacked me."

Penny found herself blushing slightly and looking away as she remembered her passionate advance on Loki.

The corners of his lips resisted a soft upwards pull as he added, "I will admit it was not an unpleasant attack."

"Well." She sighed, "You make me crazy." She looked up at him, "In good ways and bad ways."

"I know." His expression was slightly sympathetic, "You also push me to the limits of sanity."

She snorted, "Oh no. I'm not taking the fall for your desire to rule over the human race."

He gave her a playful yet chiding look, "That's not what I meant."

A sad smile appeared on her face, "I know." She stared into his eyes, her smile fading, "It must drive you crazy that you care about a petty little mortal."

It seemed like an eternity before Loki responded, "I do not want to lie to you."

The words were said with such emotion and intensity that Penny found herself moving towards him, "You don't?" she sat down at the end of the bed.

Loki sat up and leaned forward, "No. I never have. I have never desired to deceive you." He said this as almost as if it was a revelation, "Mortals," he gave her a small smile that quickly disappeared, "are..." he watched her carefully, "They are 'petty creatures'." He grabbed her hand as she looked away, "but you," he waited until her eyes met hers once more, "You are something beyond your race. And I do love you without comprehension."

Penny felt tears welling in her eyes, "Well, thank-you for being honest." She shook her head, blinking back tears, "You are so wrong."

"Perhaps." He squeezed her hand softly, "but it is not on your shoulders to convince me otherwise."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she shook her head again, "I can't be with you Loki." She leaned her head forward, her voice pleading, "You hate what I am."

He moved closer to her, pulling her hand slightly, he looked at her eyes fiercely, "I love everything you are." He leaned back marginally, "I frighten you. And you abhor what I will do."

She stared into his pale eyes, "So you despise my species and I will never agree with what you want to do." A heartbreaking smile fell on her features, "Why can't we just stay away from each other?" she let herself collapse into his arms.

Loki held her tightly, resting his chin on her head, "I do not know." A tragic smile graced his features as Penny pulled away and caught his eyes, "But I do know that neither of us will give in to the other."

She threw up her arms in exasperation, "Why doesn't that bother me right now?"

He shook his head slightly, "I cannot tell you. All I can say is that I am disturbed by my love for you."

She scoffed at him, "Well thanks."

He looked to her with mock incredulity, "You're not?"

"Disturbed by your love for me?" She sent him a wary look.

He raised an eyebrow, "No, your love for me."

She looked away, "Oh. Okay, yeah, slightly disturbed."

They settled into a silence.

Penny sighed, "Well now what? We both hate each other but apparently this doesn't bother us enough to stop us from being all lovey dovey."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her hair, "I believe this calm will pass and you will be throwing me out soon enough."

Hers eyes were downcast, "If only I could find the strength to do just that."

He gave her an amused look, "During this temporary peace, may I suggest we discuss your brilliant scheme to deliberate our relationship whilst inebriated?"

She bit her lip, "Hey, that wasn't such a terrible idea," she elbowed him lightly, "If we went through with my 'scheme' I bet you things would not have turned out so well and in this messed up situation that would have been for the best." Penny pulled away from him and stood up, walking across the room, "Alright."

He looked to her slightly irritated, "Ceasefire over?"

She nodded without turning back to look at him, "Yeah. You should go now."

Loki stood up and retrieved his pants from the ground, dressing himself; annoyed, "Very well." He paused and sent her a heated stare, "Just know that one day I will stop returning to you and this damaged routine will cease to exist."

"Good!" Penny whipped around, enraged, "That's-

She paused, staring at his sculpted upper half, her mouth hanging open, caught in mid-sentence. Her gaze darted from his arms to his abs and then back at his vexed expression. She glared at him and gave a huff of indignation.

He turned his palms outward, "What?"

She pouted in annoyance, "You are really…" she scowled at him, "…hot."

His expression turned to confusion, "What? My temperature is actually quite low-

"No!" She rolled her eyes, maddened at everything about him that made her love him more, "I mean that you are really attractive. And you're just standing there without a shirt all lean and muscular."

Exasperation filled Loki's face, "Really?" he brought a hand to his head, "I have gotten through this conversation and all you are wearing is that flimsy tunic and those remarkably short pants. It has been very difficult."

Penny glanced down at her makeshift pajamas as Loki pulled his own tunic on. They both looked up at each other.

She shook herself, "Anyways. It would be better if you didn't come back. I can't" she felt a surge of emotion overtake her, "I can't be with you Loki and the only way that that can happen is if you leave me alone." She bit back the tears that were beginning to form, "You asked me once if I wished to never see you again. And now…" she stopped, realizing what she was about to say, she stared at nothing in front of her as the tears brimmed.

Loki was frozen where he stood. Something in him hurt in a way that he found both new and familiar. His recent life had been full of heartbreak but this was different and it wouldn't fade, the sight of Penny before him was starting to make him feel sick.

Penny looked up at the ceiling and wiped her eyes, finally bringing herself to look Loki in the eyes. She stared at him for a while; feeling every break in her heart as it began to shatter. She opened her mouth to speak but fought to form words as she blinked back tears. She pulled at whatever strength she could find in herself; letting it all out in one breath, "Goodbye Loki."

Loki's eyes shone with unshed tears and his mouth twitched in anger, "Farewell."

Penny couldn't bear to see him for a moment longer, she ran past him and out of her bedroom. She took careful steps until she reached the bathroom door, closing it behind her and leaning against it; breathing heavily as she slid down on to the floor. She rested her head back against the door as tears began to flow. At first the tears flowed out softly but then her chest heaved and her stomach contorted into a knot causing a few painful sobs to erupt. The sobbing phase passed quickly and eventually the tears stopped and she just sat there staring at the ceiling.

After a few moments there was a knock on the bathroom door, "Penny?"

Penny closed her eyes briefly before sitting up and opening the door slightly from the floor.

Sloane looked down at her, "Hey there… everything okay?"

Penny glanced up to her, her sadness evident, "It's over."

Sloane was momentarily confused before cluing in, "You and Loki?"

Penny just nodded.

Sloane quickly looked back at the suite before turning to Penny again, "Was he here?"

Penny frowned, "It's too hot here."

Sloane raised an eyebrow, "We can turn the air conditioning up…"

Penny shook her head, "No. I mean here. Texas." She stood up; looking at Sloane directly, "I want to go home." She took a few steps out into the suite as Sloane followed her, "I guess I don't really have a home but I did tell Blake I would come get my stuff and I never did that…"

Sloane looked at Penny questioningly, "Blake?"

Penny turned to her, realizing she had never talked about Blake with Sloane. She started to laugh, "Oh my god!" she continued to laugh, "He's so stupid!"

Sloane watched Penny a little fearfully, "You look and sound crazy right now."

Penny laughed even harder, "I'm so emotionally compromised right now!" she continued the near-hysterical laughter, "I mean don't let me captain the Enterprise!"

Sloane frowned in confusion, "What?"

Penny just continued to laugh. They both turned when there was a knock on the door; both women stood where they were and simply stared at the door.

Penny sighed and wiped away a tear of laughter; she looked up at Sloane, "Were you expecting someone?" this thought sent Penny into giggles again as she trotted over and swung the door open.

Liam stood in the doorway.

Penny smiled at him before grabbing his arm and pulling him in, "It's Liam!"

He smiled, "Hey." He sent Sloane a little wave.

Penny folded her arms, "What can we do for you?"

Liam looked at Sloane's slightly confused face, "Uh…" he turned back to Penny who was behaving slightly odd, "Are you okay?"

Penny kept her smile frozen in place, "No!"

Liam was taken aback by her forceful cheeriness. He shrugged, "Alright. Well I was just stopping by to say hey and that once again I'm really sorry and that I'm also very disturbed. And so, I'm heading back up north to visit home for a bit, so I wanted to drop in and say bye."

Penny opened her mouth in shock, "No way!" she gave him a friendly punch with a little too much force behind it, "I was just saying how I wanted to go home!"

Liam's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah!" she grimaced, "I need to go get my stuff from Blake's place too."

Liam grinned, "Well I can help."

Penny looked to him gratefully, "That'd be nice! Oh man. Sloane doesn't even know who Blake is."

Liam sighed, "Well," he glanced over to Sloane, "he's an idiot."

Penny chuckled a little.

Sloane raised her eyebrows, "Well, am I going to hear about why he's an idiot?"

Penny rolled her eyes and began to tell Sloane the story of Blake. She managed to tell it without any negative emotion seeping in, Liam even jumped in with some playful teasing. The only moment Penny found was hurtful was when she explained the betrayal of Blake and Becky. She was over her relationship with Blake but it still hurt that her friends had deceived her like that. And when she reached the night of their break-up she slowed down as the whole evening rushed back to her. She could hardly say Loki's name when she explained that he landed on Blake. She gave a small smile at the end and excused herself. She entered the bathroom and simply stared at herself in the mirror.

Penny studied the reflection. The face staring back at her was the same it had always been but her eyes, her eyes had changed. They were hurt. Not empty or bright or even depressed. The emerald spheres were just sort of tired and wounded. She tilted her head from side to side. She was unsure at what sort of pep-talk she could give herself. She remembered looking at her reflection and challenging the world and now she felt like the world had beaten her in a way. There was no pushing her feelings aside, she was heartbroken and angry. The only thing she could do was accept that. She stared at herself, accept the pain and be grateful that she had the chance to love someone that much. She sighed, the only way to heal was just to live and it wasn't going to be all sunshine and flowers. She tucked her hair behind her ear. She wasn't beaten. She was just living and living meant loving and hurting; laughing and crying. She loved Loki. She didn't even want to stop loving Loki. And that was difficult knowledge but it was nothing that would break her. She sent a determined look into the mirror; she just wanted to find strength in what she'd been through and she felt it. She remembered herself when she had first met Loki. She compared that self to her current one. She was happy at how much stronger she'd become and yes perhaps she loved someone who wasn't good and perhaps she wasn't perfect but she just had to keep living to find out more about who she was. She gave herself a small smile and returned to her friends.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening Sloane and Penny worked out their trip details. Penny didn't want to deal with the whole road trip ordeal again so she excitedly decided to sell her car and buy a new one with her recently-acquired fortune. She also ensured Sloane that they would arrange to transport her motorcycle along with them. Sloane managed to convince Penny to continue their training; Penny finding the entire exercise almost cathartic as she angrily blocked Sloane's jabs and practised the self-defence maneuvers.<p>

Liam left for home early the next day, intending to spend a day or two visiting his parents before helping Penny get her stuff out of Blake's place. Flight tickets were booked along with a rental car and Sloane and Penny began to pack their things. As Penny packed she came across the small green ribbon that was hidden away in her wallet. She stared at it a moment before tucking it safely back in its place. That evening Penny phoned Blake and had a very civil conversation, even accepting a dinner invitation from her ex-boyfriend and former best friend.

Another day of training and preparation passed. Penny convinced Sloane to join her in a chick flick movie night. Sloane was not impressed by the film but had a fun time in spite of herself as she and Penny contributed their own contrasting commentary over the movie.

The next morning they awoke early and caught their flight without any trouble. After arriving they had a two hour drive that Penny took care of happily when she learned that Sloane didn't have her driver's licence for an automobile. They found a hotel near Penny's old place and settled in, grabbing a quick dinner before drifting off to sleep.

The following day they met Liam for lunch. They discussed Liam's visit briefly, he and Penny were from a small town just a few counties over. Penny was happy to hear Liam's quick but nonetheless entertaining stories from their hometown.

As the trio traveled to Blake's home Sloane couldn't help but glance around herself; irritated that she was sure she recognised a red sophisticated car that seemed to drive pass them a number of times since they arrived. She assured herself that it was a small city and most likely nothing to worry about. Just as a precaution she let Penny and Liam walk ahead of her as she went back for her bike; keeping her two companions in sight as she drove close by looking for the car that had passed a moment before. However, it was gone and by the time they reached Penny's former abode she convinced herself there was nothing to worry about.

When Penny reached the familiar door step she took a moment to steady herself, "This is weird." She glanced at Liam who stood next to her, "I used to live here…" sighing she knocked on the door.

After a moment the door swung open to reveal Blake and Becky standing side by side.

Penny waited for any emotional response to hit her. Instead she stood there momentarily stunned; nothing, no pain, no anger even. She just felt a strange mixture of pity and contentedness as she stared at the people who she found to be the stupidest people she knew. After a moment of nothing Penny gave them a big smile, "Hi!"

Greetings and introductions were made Sloane quickly sizing the pair up. Blake was about average height, about the same height as Sloane herself. He was in great shape and was overly welcoming. Sloane found herself shirking away from his intense positive energy. Becky was quieter. She was blonde like Blake and very small, she was short and thin; though it was clear that she also took good care to exercise and look after her body just like Blake. She was friendly and sweet but Sloane caught her getting a little misty eyed once when she looked over at her former best friend. After introductions Blake brought them over to the living room where Becky revealed that she had arranged and packed all of Penny's stuff. Becky seemed nervous and kept repeating 'I hope this is alright.' Sloane watched as Penny kindly assured her old friend that it was fine. And then dinner commenced. Sloane kept quiet throughout most of the meal, observing everyone silently. She found Penny to be handling the situation quite interesting, Penny was amiable enough but it was clear that she was not interested in reminiscing or even becoming friends with them again. Furthermore Sloane was amazed that the whole Blake and Becky affair was avoided completely in conversation. Instead Blake and Becky told Penny all about what was happening in their lives. Sloane watched as Penny emotions began to shift, she started friendly but as Blake and Becky continued Sloane watched her friend become more and more irritated. Finally as Blake and Becky got into a tiny quarrel over whether or not they needed to repaint the cupboards Sloane saw Penny shake her head in amazement before bursting into cynical laughter.

Becky's wide eyes turned to Penny, "What's so funny Pen?"

Penny looked away for a moment a quick rush of emotion flying across her face before her expression returned to a mask of condescension as she looked up at Becky, "You."

Becky's mouth twitched nervously, "Me?"

Penny nodded, "Yeah. You and Blake. Your lives are hilarious. I mean," she shook her head, "It's ridiculous and so mundane and just ugh…" she gestured to Liam, "If you only knew what Liam has just endured. And Sloane!" she looked to Sloane, "Sloane is extraordinary! And I can't even tell you why because your lives are so normal that you don't even realize what's happening around you."

Sloane felt a little knot in her stomach over Penny's words; her voice became full of warning, "Penny."

Penny held up her hand, "No. I won't say anything I shouldn't. But I just got to say something, I mean you guys are arguing about paint and there's danger out there, real craziness and what are you doing-

Sloane cut her off harshly, "What are you doing Penny?"

Penny turned to her, slightly taken aback.

Sloane continued before Penny could stop her, "Seriously. You've been living in hotels painting. And there's nothing wrong with that. Just like there's nothing wrong with Blake and Becky living their lives. You have no right to look down on them just because they're 'normal'. You got mixed up with some craziness it's true but it doesn't mean you're better than them. Just because your boyfriend is special doesn't mean you're superior. You do realize who you sound like?"

Penny felt tears in her eyes, "I'm not… I don't think I'm better than anybody."

Sloane's voice was hard, "You sound like him. And I haven't even really had an in-depth conversation with him on the subject but I can see how much he looks down on us. Not you but the rest of us, we're nothing to him Penny."

Penny shook her head, "That's not true."

Sloane raised her eyebrows, "Really? Given what he wants to do and I would think otherwise. And that really pisses me off by the way because I do like him. He cares about you so much and it makes me angry that he can't just ease up and actually let himself be okay. He's not choosing you and that's the stupidest choice." Her voice softened, "But I also know that you're crazy about him. I mean the two of you… I've never seen anything like it. And I know, or at least I'm ninety-nine percent sure that you actually let him go or you told him off and that's just really… cool." She frowned unsure of the direction that her lecture had headed, "And yeah. So don't take your heartache out on these two dolts." Sloane leaned back in her chair and looked around nervously; she glanced at Becky, "Sorry… I don't mean to be… rude or anything."

Both Blake and Becky were confused and completely unsure of what to say.

Penny offered Sloane an apologetic smile and a little shrug as tears welled in her eyes.

Sloane gave her a little nod.

Liam looked around the table, "Well, that was a lovely dinner."

Immediately Penny and Sloane jumped in with compliments for the cooking.

Everyone became silent when there was a knock at the door.

Blake and Becky turned to each other with matching looks of confusion. After another knock Blake got up and left the table to answer the door.

Becky turned to her guests, shrugging, "We weren't expecting anybody."

Blake's voice reached them before he entered the room, "Um, this lady says she knows you."

When Blake returned he was followed by a man in a suit with a gun and one voluptuous redhead.

Lorelai smirked at Penny, "Hello darling."

Sloane quickly sprung up but Penny joined her and grabbed her arm, Penny turned to Lorelai, "What do you want."

"You." Lorelai looked at her with an innocent expression across her face.

Penny frowned, "Me?"

Irritation filled Lorelai's features, "Yeah."

"Why?" Penny eyed the man with gun carefully.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "No time for idle prattle." She reached for Penny but stopped when Sloane grabbed her arm.

Liam quietly stood up and began to move stealthily behind the man with the gun.

Lorelai let out a chilling laugh, "Oh you mortals. You are so pathetically weak." She turned to face Sloane and flipped her wrist so she was now holding onto Sloane's arm, "Weak and ignorant, two very prominent qualities of mankind."

Sloane grinned darkly, "Yeah, well, mortals may be weak, but guess what?"

Lorelai raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

Sloane's eyes flashed dangerously, "We're evolving bitch." And then she threw her fist at Lorelai with immense power.

Lorelai flew across the room, hitting a wall and landing on the ground. At the same time Liam attempted to grab the man but the man was clearly well-trained and turned around just in time to swiftly kick Liam to the ground.

The man faced Sloane, his expression one of fear. He backed away from her as he quickly grabbed something from his belt, "Evolving?"

Sloane nodded and advanced toward him, "Yup. So you might wanna tell me-

The man grabbed Sloane's arm and then thrust a small syringe-like object into her neck with his other hand.

Sloane's eyes widened and she fought to breathe for a moment before she began to convulse.

The man kept his fearful eyes on her as she sunk to the ground, "You're a mutant."

Liam stood up once more and quickly punched the man in the back of the head. The man soon joined Sloane on the floor.

Penny rushed to Sloane's side; she knelt beside her friend and cradled her head.

Liam quickly began searching the man's belt and pockets.

Penny looked at him, "What are you-

She was cut off as she was pulled up by her neck. Lorelai spun Penny around, her eyes lowering to Penny's necklace, "How sweet." She deftly grabbed the necklace and threw it on the floor before smashing it with her kitten heels. A soft green glow emitted as the emerald gem shattered across the floor.

Liam stood up, "You can't-

"Yes I can." Lorelai grabbed Penny's arm and pulled her towards the door, "Do not even contemplate moving against me beloved. Your strongest warrior is out and now I get the paltry prize." She blew him a kiss before disappearing out the door, with Penny.

Liam had to fight the panic that was erupting inside of him. He knelt down beside Sloane who was still shaking slightly but seemed a little calmer. He looked into her frightened eyes, "Are you okay? I don't know what to do. He doesn't have any more things that look like what he stuck you with."

Sloane tried to concentrate, "P-p-p-h-h-h-one."

Liam eyebrows knitted in confusion as he pulled out Sloane's phone.

She nodded shakily, "C-c-c-o-o-o-n-n-

Liam nodded, "Contacts!" he quickly went to her contact list finding only one 'Work', without hesitation he pressed send and brought the phone to his ear praying that 'work' meant he was calling S.H.I.E.L.D.

The phone rang once before a woman answered on the other end, _"Sloane."_

"Uh… no… I mean this is her phone but this is Liam, I'm a friend of Penny Holden's, a friend of Sloane's. We were just attacked, Sloane's down, she's hurt and Lorelai took Penny and I don't-

"_What is your current location?"_

Sloane tried to listen as Liam gave S.H.I.E.L.D. information about their current predicament. She tried but her whole body was on fire, the shaking was beginning to slow but she still felt like her very being was trembling right down to her core. Whatever that man had injected into her certainly wasn't good. And Lorelai got away. She stared at the little piece of green that lay in front of her face. And for whatever reason Penny's necklace was smashed into tiny pieces, she wondered what that meant.

* * *

><p>Loki froze as he felt the necklace break. His heart pounded as his connection with Penny shattered. His fingers twitched in indecision. Immediately his mind began to sift through differing possibilities. It could mean nothing; perhaps Penny broke it herself out of anger. She had made it clear that she did not wish to see him. Loki shut his eyes briefly. Though she had worn her necklace as she traveled across the country; consequently letting him know where she was. He brought a hand to chin in thought. To investigate would be a distraction; it would draw him away from his true purpose and it could also drive an even further wedge between him and Penny. He stood there, expressionless and frozen in irresolution.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Ello again! Wanted to get his out sooner rather than later :) Were you shocked that I updated so quickly?

I'm thinking only one more chapter guys... yeah...

I'm seeing the avengers tomorrow and I am beyond, I mean, beyond excited. So after I see it I'm going to start working on a plan for what just may be the final instalment in the Penny Holden saga...

Anyways to everyone that is still reading this, you are wonderful and for those of you who reviewed! I love you! Makes me so happy and it actually spurns me on :)

**lapin d'alice**: You saw it? Fantastic! So jealous! And Iron Man and hulk? I've been hearing a lot of buzz about the hulk, can't wait to see him in action! And I'm glad Loki is still yumyumyummy. Best description of him. Hahaha, thanks for your review!

ALSO for those of you who submitted an anonymous review response to chapter 8 (hopefully you're still reading) I went back and threw those review responses at the end there, sorry for not doing that at first!

THANK-YOU, LOVE YOU


	10. Firery End Beginning

... Hi? I am so... sooooooooooo terribly sorry.

But here it is! Finally! This is the last chapter of Beautiful distraction but soon I will be starting the Avengers companion piece and that's just going to be a whack of fun and a lot of heartbreak. Wooo...

Also I have a** tumblr** now (I am terrible at it) and I would love to follow some readers of the Spaceman series and just have a grand old time with funny things, Spaceman sneak peeks, and some Loki love,** kdsparrow . tumblr. com** (minus the spaces).

Anyways if you are reading this I owe you ten thousand hugs and I love you beyond words!

p.s. The way I'd love this chapter title to look is like so: Fiery End (Beginning)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Agent Grant quickly pulled his car up to the small townhouse. There were already agents on the premise. And police, he caught a glimpse of fellow S.H.I.E.L.D agents trying to persuade the few officers that they had the situation under control. He jumped out of the car, ignoring the familiar sensation tugging at him to look for a partner who wasn't following him; he took a deep breath and didn't break his stride. He made his way into the townhouse and past two citizens' he didn't recognize. He saw Sloane sitting down and huddled under a blanket; she was shivering. Another agent was questioning her. He quickly walked over to another familiar face. Grant joined Liam on a sofa.<p>

Grant inclined his head, "Hello."

Liam looked up and smiled slightly in recognition, "Oh, hey."

Grant looked to him questioningly, "So?"

Liam sighed and began to recount his story.

* * *

><p>Loki stood completely unresolved. He hated the conflict he was enduring. Everything else was going according to plan, excitement coursed through him when he realized how close he was to setting his plot in motion. But then there was Penny. He scowled, his eye twitching slightly. Nothing with Penny came easily, nothing made sense. Lorelai had painfully stressed the fact to him that Penny was mortal. Loki wasn't a fool; he knew that Penny couldn't be different than the rest of the inferior race. And yet she was so stunningly unique that he refused to write her off as one of them. And it was this questioning, this doubting of what he held to be true that was beginning to wear on him. His feelings for Penny were ridiculous but he also refused to deny himself of them. Furthermore he couldn't imagine bending Penny to his will. It wasn't right, she was capable of freedom. She was strong in the strangest ways and she was so incomprehensibly compassionate. He shook his head; sentiment was not something he desired to possess and yet here he had it, in multitudes; all for this one mortal woman. He tried to recall when it was that he had grown so attached to her. He couldn't. He remembered allowing himself to indulge in feelings for her; he couldn't have known just how incredibly deep those feelings would become. Loki sighed; it was no use, if he didn't go he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else. He prepared himself to journey to Penny's former abode.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorelai had pulled Penny from the house and pushed her into a sleek red car. Penny watched as Lorelai climbed into the driver's seat.<p>

Lorelai crinkled her nose, "I abhor driving."

Penny raised her eyebrows, "I can drive."

Lorelai let out a dark laugh, "You are charming I'll give you that." And then she masterfully spun the car on to the road, ripping away down the street.

Penny felt a little sick as the world flew by at a remarkable speed. She brought her head up against the roof to steady herself; she looked to her abductor, "So… what's happening?"

Lorelai shrugged slightly, "Not quite certain. I don't much like you. And your lover struck me in a rather unappealing gesture."

"We're… we're not together anymore." Penny bit her lip, ignoring the stinging that was beginning to plague her eyes.

Lorelai quickly glanced over at the trembling mortal, "Is that so?"

Penny nodded and looked out her window.

"Well, I don't really care. And as I said, I am not fond of you." She increased their speed and whipped out of the town.

Penny turned to her with apprehension, "How long have you known Loki?"

Lorelai smirked, "We were childhood companions; the four of us, Loki, his brother, myself and my sister. Thor and Amora are both the elder siblings so Loki and I had a special bond." She winked at Penny, "We separated as we grew older; Amora and Loki maintained their attachment through their shared interest in magic. I cannot recall the last time I spoke to Thor."

A small silence fell.

Penny looked up at Lorelai hopefully, "I don't suppose that since Loki and I are no longer involved-

"Oh, I really did not anticipate your inclination to chatter." Lorelai frowned and glanced over at Penny.

Penny raised an eyebrow, "Well, I'd rather not be kidnapped, so-

Lorelai reached over and pinched Penny's neck with a quick utterance of an ancient word.

Penny's eyes rolled back and she slumped against her seat, unconscious.

Lorelai smiled and turned her attention back to the road.

* * *

><p>Loki arrived to Penny's former home out of breath and slightly overheated. He surveyed the situation swiftly and donned a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and hat to disguise himself. He carefully sidestepped the attention of the agents with ease as they were arguing with a local police force. Apprehension grew into anxiety as he searched for his love. He brought his head down and walked in the townhouse, quickly pulling his collar up as he passed the abhorrent Blake and his concubine. He kept an eye on them as ventured further into the somewhat familiar house. Loki quickly turned when he saw Liam and Grant. He continued looking and soon found Sloane shivering. He carefully and silently sat down beside her, keeping his head low.<p>

Sloane sighed shakily, "I already-

She paused when she saw who it was, her eyes widening.

Loki kept her gaze, his voice low and hard, "Where. Is. She?"

Sloane took a deep, unsteady breath, "Lorelai took her. Don't know why. I'd say that Lorelai has a red car, nice but not too flashy, more classy-like." She looked around and nodded to where Lorelai's companion was being questioned, "He was with her, probably under some sort of spell like the others. He's a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and he managed to screw things up for them before she kidnapped Penny, he made it very hard for them to be able to find her. They're trying to work things out with the police but it's hard to do that when their system has been sabotaged from the inside."

Loki nodded slowly.

Sloane turned to him, "Who else did Lorelai get? How do we know they're not all brain washed?"

Loki lowered his head further as an agent passed them, "Lorelai's skills are a far cry from perfection. She utilizes love spells, nasty but not sophisticated. Any of her victims will be unable to hide if you get them to speak of her."

Sloane nodded, understanding, "They're lovesick, even if she told them not to say anything?"

Loki smirked, "Their love for her is stronger than any order she gives them. Which is why love spells can get quite messy." His expression cooled as his eyes darted to and fro, "Where would she have taken her?"

Sloane glanced up, "Their performing a search, but without their normal resources it's hard for them."

Loki's eyes hardened as he rose, "I will find her."

Sloane pulled her keys from her pocket and threw them at him, "Take my bike."

* * *

><p>When Penny woke up the first thing she recognized was Lorelai's form standing over her. The next thing to invade her consciousness was the comfortless posture that came from lying on a concrete floor. She winced and sat up slowly, putting a hand to her head that was becoming enveloped in a splitting headache.<p>

Lorelai looked at her with disdain, "You are so… delicate. Perhaps that's why he cares for you; he's the weakling in Asgard." Lorelai spun on her heel and walked across the room, "You are in a cellar with two exits. One is over there and leads up to the abandoned dwelling where I will be. These stairs," She gestured to the set of stairs beside her, "lead to the outside world, we are far enough from civilisation so do not hope there will be people around if you try to scream. Furthermore," the redhead leaned down and poured what looked like blue sand down at the base of the stairs, "If you cross this line I will know. And I will bring you back here." She brushed her hands together before flipping her hair and heading over to the other staircase.

Penny stood up slowly, "What are you going to do with me?"

Lorelai looked back at her and shrugged, "Whatever I desire. I have not chosen what it is that I would like to do with you. Possibly keep you until Loki challenges your world."

"You don't think he'll come for me?" Penny's voice was quiet.

Lorelai smiled, "Perhaps," she sauntered away, "Perhaps not. Now if you'll excuse me I must commence discourse with my overbearing elder sister."

Penny frowned, "She's here?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes and began to ascend her stairs, "Of course not. She would never journey to this pathetic domain. We know of a little trick involving runes and water. Farewell my dear, if I hear your voice posing another question I will be tempted to destroy you."

And she was gone.

Penny grimaced, '_my overbearing elder sister_'. She thought of the other Asgardian that Penny knew with an overbearing elder sibling. Everything Lorelai said to her was laced with condescension and on top of that anytime she mentioned Loki Lorelai made it seem that she knew Loki better, she tried to make Penny feel inadequate and pitiful. But Penny knew Loki couldn't be swayed by Lorelai, despite their common history. Penny studied the unfinished basement, a few barbeque supplies were in one corner, a shelf in another corner housed cleaning supplies. Penny frowned, the place didn't seem abandoned; she worried what might have happened to its inhabitants. Her mind drifted back to Loki and Lorelai, Lorelai was too shallow for him. _She's a simple vindictive woman who is mean and…_ Penny's eyes alighted on something on top of the shelf, _stupid. So stupid_. Penny made her way over to the shelf and stretched out, reaching the shotgun that lay on top of it. A gun might not stop Lorelai, Penny glanced over at the barbecue supplies, but it might help her gain some attention. Penny put the gun down at the base of the stairs leading out. She grabbed some of the cleaning supplies, some old cardboard boxes which conveniently held some old newspapers, she piled everything near a propane tank; her heart pounding against her ribcage. Just shooting a propane tank wouldn't make it explode, but if she lit a fire behind it… she carefully sprayed the paper and cardboard with the most flammable cleaning product she could find, for good measure she sprayed some of the opposing walls as well. She searched the supplies for matches, her heart leaping when she found a barbeque lighter. Everything was prepared. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing pulse. Very carefully she lit the lighter and lowered it on to the paper, the flame jumped out and ignited the surface of the paper and quickly spread to box. Smoke began to rise. Penny dropped the lighter and jogged over to the shotgun and picked it up. Her grandfather had taught her to shoot a gun, she never really wanted to know how but she was thrilled to learn something from the special old man. It had been years and she was probably going to miss and probably break her arm but she honestly didn't have much time, S.H.I.E.L.D was almost definitely at Blake's right now and, if she was close enough, they'd see this fire. She hoped.

Penny closed her eyes briefly before breaching Lorelai's line. She raced up the stairs and opened the door before turning around and facing the tank. She took a few calming breaths and focused, aiming as best she could.

As Lorelai promised she would, she appeared at the opposite stairwell and all but strutted down the stairs. She surveyed the small fire and the gun in Penny's hands, "My, my, you have kept busy. What do you mean to accomplish here?"

Penny closed one eye and focused on achieving perfect aim, "You might want to back away there Red."

Lorelai sent her an unimpressed glance, "Are you going to shoot me mortal?"

Penny placed a finger on the trigger, "Nope but it's going to get really hot in here and you probably want to run right about now."

Lorelai looked from the fire and then back at Penny; she sighed and began to walk to where Penny stood.

Penny grimaced and flipped the safety off, muttering, "Don't say I didn't warn you." She pulled the trigger.

The next few moments were impossibly enhanced to Penny's senses. The gun jerked and she stumbled and fell back on to the top stair. At the same time she felt the bullet heading straight for the target. As she furiously scrambled her way out through the door an intense blast of heat hit her back and pushed her forward. At almost the same time the sound of the explosion hit her ears, forcing a ringing into her head. She got to her feet and ran outside, running a bit before stopping and looking back.

Flames licked at the doorway and Penny allowed herself to crumple down on to her knees, her arms incredibly sore. She breathed heavily, her eyes registering the smoky scene before her. She looked at the house and its surroundings, finding it familiar and most definitely not abandoned. Her eyes alighted on a wheel barrow lying near a lawn tractor with an ominous red gas canister beside it. Penny back a little further away. She stopped when she heard a cry sound out from the fiery doorway. Penny squinted to make out the Asgardian figure pulling itself out of the basement.

Lorelai was surrounded by light blue ice that kept cracking as more and more flames closed around her, she was burned in places but not completely, blue light flicking from her finger tips as she attempted to combat the fire.

All of the anger and hatred Penny felt for Lorelai didn't simply fade away, but she couldn't help the overwhelming sense of guilt and pity that began to course through her. Penny began run, albeit begrudgingly, to her enemies aid.

* * *

><p>It took Loki a few minutes to figure out Sloane's motorcycle but his memory served him well as he remembered the last time he rode on it. He moved to the outskirts of the town, keeping his senses alert for any indication of Penny's whereabouts. He heard the explosion and immediately sped off down the somewhat familiar road that would lead him to the now rising smoke tower.<p>

* * *

><p>Penny ran to the side of the house and grabbed the water hose; she contemplated turning it on but in doing that she probably would render her escape efforts pointless. Instead she yanked it out of the faucet, she stumbled back before grabbing both ends and running to Lorelai, she threw one end at her, "Here! Just wait." Penny then ran across the street pulling the other end of the hose, searching for something to tie it to, she ran forward and knotted the hose around a telephone pole, yelling back to Lorelai, "Pull!"<p>

Lorelai pulled herself out of the doorway; the flames no longer attacking her but leaving their toll, her legs were burnt and dragging behind her. Blue ice was still crackling around her, melting and soaking her for protection.

Penny looked at the nearby gas canister, "Hurry!" As Penny watched the flames begin to feed on the grass she felt her heart rate speed up even faster. Penny cursed and ran back to the burning house. She grabbed the wheelbarrow and pushed it fiercely at Lorelai, "Get in."

Lorelai looked up to her with hatred and mistrust.

Penny cursed again, "I'm not going to kill you. That gas jug over there," Penny pointed hurriedly, "Is going to light up any second and that will not be fun so get in and start pulling because your life does in fact depend on it."

With as much effort as she could manage Lorelai pulled herself into the wheel barrow as Penny used all of her strength to steady it. Once inside Lorelai began to pull on the hose and Penny pushed behind her, straining against the wheel barrow.

As they neared the edge of the road the gas canister blew and Penny jerked forward, stumbling and falling beside the wheel barrow, sore but not burnt.

A half a moment later Penny heard the loud drone of a motorcycle speeding towards them, she looked up hardly believing her eyes when Loki leapt from it and the bike continued to skid down the street.

Loki was at her side quickly cupping her cheek and asking her if she was alright. Penny blinked slowly, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to make sense of the situation.

Loki's relief at Penny's apparent safety began to fade into concern as she looked at him in confusion. He grabbed her firmly, "Are you harmed? Are you well? Penny," he increased pressure in his grip, "Answer me."

Penny shook her head slightly, "I'm fine, sorry, I'm fine."

The corners of Loki's lips upturned slightly as he pulled her closer to him, sighing quietly.

Penny rested her head against his chest as he held her, a tear she didn't expect falling down her cheek.

Loki pulled away and helped her up. Penny rose carefully and was shocked to see Lorelai standing a few feet away.

Lorelai's expression was pained and her skin was covered in blood and soot but she wasn't burned. She was breathing heavily and clutching her leg with a bloodied hand.

Penny grimaced and moved close against Loki.

Loki stared at Lorelai, "What-

He was cut off by a ripping sound as a light appeared behind Lorelai, a glowing hole that swallowed her as light green snakes fell out on to the ground not far from Penny's feet. Penny shrieked and nearly leapt on to Loki. After a moment the light and Lorelai were gone, Loki raised his eyebrows, "Impressive. That requires an abundance of power and precision and an infinite amount of-

Penny cut him off with another shriek as the skinny snakes hissed and bared their teeth at her, every now and then striking as they moved closer.

Loki pulled her away and crushed one underneath his boot.

"Oh! Don't kill them!" Penny bit her lip.

Loki waved his hands and the snakes, including the one under his boot melted into dust.

He studied Penny for a moment, "Do you have an affinity for things that mean to harm you?"

Penny shook her head, "Oh please, I'm no masochist; I just don't enjoy things dying."

Loki glanced at the wheel barrow, "So you save the life of the one who was responsible for the murder of your friend."

Penny shrugged, "I didn't know what to do okay? Everything was on fire, adrenaline was, _is_ racing through my veins and she was dying and I could stop that from happening. So. I did." She shook her hands, trying to calm her body.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression, "I am, sorry this happened to you."

She shrugged again, looking over to the spot of Lorelai's disappearance, "Not your fault, she's a piece of work that one."

He sent her his half smile, "And yet…"

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Loki nodded to the blaze, "Look what you've done."

Penny's stared at the burning house guiltily, "Yeah…"

His expression changed to concern, "You are quite certain you are well?"

She sighed, "Yes! I'm fine, surprisingly, I don't know how I managed that." She studied him, took in his weathered appearance. The last few times she'd seen him she had noticed things, small things, dark circles under his eyes, a slight finger twitch, and a strange weariness that seemed amplified now. All of it seemed a little augmented, she was reminded of the first time she met him, when he was injured and had fallen through space. There was something else about him, something that had been growing ever since she met him; exponentially since their time in Puente Antiguo. A wildness, an intensity that now revealed itself and sent a chill down her spine.

She fought the urge to reach out to him, "Are you okay?"

He gave her a confused smile, "Of course."

Penny watched his expression fall a bit, just slightly; not enough to really mean anything but she knew that he had just lied to her. She stared him down, "You sure?

His expression turned to complacency, "Yes."

Silence fell between them.

They stared at each other as the silence stretched out; Penny was the first to break it, "Well…"

Loki gave her a small, sad smile, "I will return you to them."

Penny fought the lump in her throat, "Thanks."

Loki walked briskly over to the fallen motorbike where it lay a few yards down the road.

Penny wiped a tear away before jolting forward in surprise, "Oh my god." She looked at the scenery around her, "As if."

They were by the meadow. The meadow where she met Loki. She walked over to the motorcycle staring at the incredible field that was less than half a mile down from where she stood.

Loki straightened the bike out and followed Penny's gaze, "I could scarcely believe that this is where she brought you."

Her eyes began to fill, "How could she have known?"

Loki shook his head, "I do not believe she did, it is distanced from the populace. She simply chose this place because she believed it would be the superior point to leave you. Furthermore, there are slight remnants of my fall here; she could make use of any leftover mystical energy to aid her in performing any spells."

Penny nodded, "Is that how she," she gestured to where Lorelai disappeared, "… you know."

"No. Well, it undoubtedly would have been very helpful. However that spell unquestionably belonged to her sister."

"Oh. Cool."

The sounds of sirens met their ears.

Loki gestured to the slightly misshapen bike, "Come now."

Penny took a last look at the meadow before turning and studying the bike, "Umm… was it dented before you got it or is that from you?"

Loki looked at her pleadingly, "I was concerned for you, and I admit I was not thinking of the vehicle."

Penny tilted her head, "You're too tall for it."

Loki watched her with amusement as the siren sounds drew closer, "We should move."

She bit her lip, "You're taking me back?"

He nodded.

"Promise?"

Loki sighed, "Of course."

Penny stared at his features, wishing they could stay in this last moment together forever, "I keep forgetting I'm supposed to hate you."

His eyes suddenly changed, sadness and passion entered into is gaze at the same time. He moved much closer to her, staring down at her with a fire that dwarfed the flaming house that lay just yards beside them.

Penny was the one to close the distance between them, not caring that she had promised that this part of her life was over. His kiss engulfed her, it was almost too hot, her skin felt the fire and her heart was racing and breaking, beating so fast that she thought it might burst. Before she was consumed completely she pulled away, watching him carefully, "Alright, well… I'm not driving."

The corners of Loki's mouth twitched as he turned and hopped on to the motorcycle.

Penny followed suit and wrapped her arms around him, nestling her head into his shoulders. As they sped down the road, and past fire trucks and a police car Penny wondered if she would ever escape the only love that made her feel so incredibly alive and in a strange way, perfect. Being with Loki was terrible she told herself but she couldn't deny the fact that she felt incredible with him. She let a tear escape into the wind; she had made her choice and she knew it was the right one. Yet she just couldn't let him go; and a little part of her knew she never would.

* * *

><p>Penny and Loki pulled to a stop just down the street from Blake and Becky's place.<p>

Before Penny was able to make herself seen Loki pulled her aside.

He handed her an envelope, "For Sloane," he nodded at the bike, "To compensate for the damage."

Penny nodded, "Thanks."

They stared at each other.

Penny once again found herself worrying about him, "Are you sure you're okay."

His features broke into a dangerous grin, "Never better."

She felt fear prickle along her skin, "Okay then."

His expression fell; he kissed her forehead, "Farewell."

Penny looked up at him, "We're still over."

He nodded.

She sighed, "But if you ever need anyone to talk to or something…"

The grin was back with a devilish glint in his eyes, "Just what does 'something' entail?"

Penny hit him, "Emotional support!" She looked back at the police scene before turning back at him, "Bye."

He inclined his head to her and turned to go.

She called after him, "Don't do anything stupid!"

Loki flashed her a smile before disappearing from her sight.

Penny tried to squash the feeling of dread that was gnawing at her stomach. She walked onto the police scene and was immediately accosted by several agents with several billion questions. She stared at them wide eyed until a figure beyond them caught her eye.

Standing in her old doorway was an old friend, "Grant!" she pushed past the other agents and threw her arms around her former guardian.

Grant smiled and returned her hug, nearly laughing as she pulled away, "You're okay!"

She beamed at him, "I'm fine! Well," she gave him a sheepish expression, "Physically I'm fine; emotionally I'm all over the place."

Grant gave her a concerned look, "It will all be okay, I do need you to tell me what happened."

Penny nodded, "Of course, just let me go check on my friends."

He looked at the other agents and then back at Penny's puppy dog expression and sighed, "Fine but make quick!"

Penny raced into the house, bumping into Liam; she grabbed him, "Are you alright?"

Liam stared at her in bewilderment, "Yes! I'm fine! How are you?"

She smiled, "Oh, totally fine, where's Sloane?"

He gestured to where Sloane was seated. Penny quickly darted to her friend's side.

She took Sloane's hand, "You okay?"

Sloane looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "He found you?"

Penny smiled, "Yeah… but that was after I practically blew Lorelai up."

Sloane's brow furrowed, "Is she…"

Penny shook her head, "She's fine, I think. I mean she was hurt but I didn't let her die. And then she was like sucked up into this magical snakey light thing."

Sloane shivered slightly, "Wow."

Penny nodded, "Yeah. So what's with you?"

"It's a S.H.I.E.L.D item. It's going to wear off within twenty-four hours but I am not pleased with its current effects," she leaned close to Penny and whispered, "I can't… you know… mimic or whatever."

Penny's expression was aghast, "Well they must have a good reason for having something like that."

Sloane's expression hardened, "I'm sure they do… just why did that guy have it with him? Do they all carry it all the time? Ugh… sometimes I hate them."

Penny gave her a sympathetic expression, "Is there someone I should call?"

A far off look entered into Sloane's eyes and she muttered, "Kella."

Penny frowned, "Who is Kella?"

Sloane looked to her startled, "What?"

Penny raised an eyebrow, "You just said Kella, who is that?"

Sloane closed her eyes, "My sister."

"Should we call her…"

Sloane's eyes shot open and she shook herself a bit, "No. I mean. I lost her. She's not dead. I mean, I don't know… haven't seen her since I was thirteen. No I'm fine, I have someone that I will call." She smiled at Penny reassuringly.

Before she could respond Penny was tapped on the shoulder, she looked up at Grant.

He smiled apologetically, "Sorry, but you need to come with me, debriefing time."

Penny nodded and got up.

Grant and Sloane shared a look, Sloane nodding unhappily as she rose as well.

"Well, Penny I'll be seeing you." She gave her a rare smile.

Penny grinned, "Okay, don't worry, when I get back no more twenty questions and we can watch whatever movie you want."

Sloane's eyes darted to Grants briefly, "Sounds like a plan."

Penny jumped a little, "Oh! Before I go..." she handed Sloane the envelope, "Um... that's for the bike." She smiled apologetically, "See ya!" She turned to go.

Sloane stared at the envelope with great concern before reaching out to Penny, "Hey. Just… trust yourself… and… be strong."

Penny gave her a skeptical look, "Okay… is this debriefing actually some sort of trial by fire? I actually just discovered my talent with fire."

Sloane smirked, "See ya."

Penny returned her smile with a strange look on her face before she quickly grabbed Sloane for a short hug, "Bye, thanks." She pulled away and followed Grant out the door, yelling back, "See ya later Liam!" adding in an afterthought: "Sorry about all this Becky!"

Sloane watched Penny leave the house as Liam came to her side.

Liam gestured to where Penny had departed, "How long does a debriefing take?"

Sloane looked down, "It might take a while. You should head home."

Liam turned to her in surprise, "No way, I'll stay here for when she gets back I want to know everything that happened."

Sloane cleared her throat, ignoring the stinging sensation in her eyes, "She's not coming back Liam; not for a while."

He turned to her, "What?"

"She's not safe with me. We're not safe with her."

Liam felt his anger rising, "Bullshit."

She sent him a levelling gaze, "Liam, please; when all this mess is over, she'll come home."

He eyed her carefully, "Promise."

She frowned, "What?"

"Promise me she'll come home." He looked to her pleadingly.

She stared at him, "She'll come home."

Liam sighed and turned to go talk to Blake and Becky.

Sloane walked to the empty doorway, whispering softly, "Alright Penny? When all this is done, come home."

* * *

><p>Penny watched the dark scenery fly by before turning to Grant, "So. Where we going?"<p>

Grant didn't look up from his phone, "Debriefing."

"Grant."

He looked up at her.

"I'm not stupid," Penny sent him a condescending look, "First of all there was that whole weird goodbye situation with Sloane and then I started to think about it. Like why am I the only one being taken away for debriefing? Also the first time I hung out with Loki I was assigned two agents and when that went… sour-"

Grant winced slightly.

"-I got a mutant bodyguard and now all this… well history tells me my situation is about to change." She gave a questioning expression.

He put his phone down, "Fine. You're dangerous Penny and whatever your… 'friend' is up to it's not good. We want you with us. So for now we're going to a sort of mobile base until we figure out what exactly we should do with you, or your 'friend' decides to make his move."

Penny quietly addressed herself, "Trust myself and be strong." She sighed, "Okay, 'mobile base', eh?"

Grant nodded.

She shrugged, "Fair enough." Penny turned back to the window and rested her head on it; the blurry images flashing by as they drove through the night. Under her breath she whispered, "Alright Spaceman, let the games begin."

* * *

><p>C'est finis!<p>

I love you all so, so, so much. This is quite obviously for you and I'll say more in review responses:)

Review Responses:

Are defs on their way... also with this whole tumblr thingy I was contemplating doing maybe like a video review response sort of deal if anyone was interested... maybe it's a stupid idea but I love having the review responses there as a sort of repertoire between me and y'all and its fun too talk about these films with some fellow fans.

Anyways I'm getting on the real review responses but let me know what you think!

Sorry for the ridiculous lengths of this but I'm a chatterbox which is part of the reason I'm throwing out the idea for video review responses, **especially for anon reviews!**

Anon Responses:

**raebearchan**: Well thank-you! I'm so pleased you enjoyed it! And I have updated so let me know what you think ;)

Ummm there were two 'guests' so I'm gonna respond to each on and y'all can sort it out.

**Guest:** I promise to always continue this story, sometimes it takes a super long time but until I say that I'm done with it, this will continue. And thank-you! You're absolutely lovely, I hope you continued to read!

**Guest: **I have updated! I hope it suits your fancy, sorry for the horrendous wait! Thanks for the review!

**Angie007**: (Cool name). I'm glad you love this story, allow me to address a few points... unfortunately for the duration of the Avengers Penny is not going to be 'special'. She's working with what she's got and she's mortal which is something that really complicates her and Loki's relationship. I also love when Loki gets jealous, didn't get a chance to throw that in this chapter but if you read the next one there will definitely be some jealous. I can promise you that Penny will not get pregnant and I can also promise you that Loki won't cheat on her. Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for the review!

**Nyra**: Oh you goons! Ha, I love it! The end is here, but really it's just another beginning isn't it... errr... well I hope it was satisfactory! Hope you continue to read!

**Call me Figgy:**As you wish Figgy, You are incredibly sweet! Thank-you that really means a lot to hear (or read, or whatever). Oh no worries for not reviewing, I'm glad you did now, it really helps get focused and write! And I will always continue so I hope you will continue to read! Thank-you!

**JPatience**: Well, welcome! And thank-you! Oh man it is intoxicating isn't it? I feel the same way writing it ;) And twitter! Fantastic! Let me know if you do I'll check it out! You're amazing, hope you continue to read!

**YourLovleyLunatic74154**: Okay, you're awesome! Thank-you! That's wonderful, and just write! I was so the same way, just keep writing and keep thinking about stories and it'll get easier! I hope you publish one day because I will definitely check it out! Cliffhanger gone? I hope so :) Oh thank-you I love you! Good luck!

**fencat**: Well I hope you read to find out what happened to Penny, she's a badass thats what happened to Penny :) And thank-you I'm so glad you found the story and reviewed, it really means a lot.

**Anon**: Omg, I love your version, unfortunately that is not how things turn out but i haven't given up hope for a happy ending for Penny and Loki so neither should you :) Let me know what you thought of this update! Thanks so much for the review!


	11. Epilogue: E-mails

Hey everyone! This is just a little epiloge-ey thingy that I wrote up and will continue to write and post on tumblr. New sequel should be up within a week's time! Hope you enjoy this:

* * *

><p>From: sloane<br>To: pmholden  
>Subject: hi<p>

Hey. Got your e-mail address from Liam. Who says 'hi' by the way. I spoke to him on the phone the other day. He's anxious to talk to you. Anyways just thought I'd say 'hey'. Cool.

Sloane

* * *

><p>From: pmholden<br>To: sloane  
>Subject: HELLO<p>

Hi!

So lovely to hear from you. I'm trying to get some sort of phone call privileges but Fury's not budging. Anyways I'll e-mail Liam right after I write this. So! How is your life now? Goodness, do you know I know nothing about you? Who did you end up calling? What happened with your sister? I feel like these things need to be addressed because 1. You know everything about me 2. I subjected you to all of my emotional adventures over the past month or so 3. We're friends. Ya, we are. Accept it.

So yeah. I don't mean to be to nosey or anything. This place is rather boring though. It _is_ pretty cool, I must say. Although that's all I can say.

Grant's here so that's fun. I do my best to make his job difficult. He pretends it's annoying but I can tell he's having fun.

Okay well, keep in touch!

Miss you,

Penny

p.s. How's your bike? :S

* * *

><p>From: sloane<br>To: pmholden  
>Subject: RE: HELLO<p>

Hey.

Why can't they give you phone call privileges? That's stupid. Tell Fury that I say that is stupid. So happy you e-mailed Liam. I made the mistake of giving him my phone number. Good god that boy was concerned about you. And he loves to talk.

Remember how you said you would stop with the twenty questions thing?

No one knows anything about me and unfortunately if I write you the answers in this e-mail all of S.H.I.E.L.D will see and know. Those questions you asked will possibly provoke them to find the information out and they'll know stuff about me and I don't like that.

I'm sure you do all you can to make Grant's job difficult and _I'm sure that he is enjoying himself._ And my bike is now good as new thanks to that envelope. I thought I was going to lose her but I got the best fix money can buy.

I'll keep in touch as long as you do.

Miss you too, Sloane.

* * *

><p>From: pmholden<br>To: sloane  
>Subject: This contact is keeping me sane<p>

Hello!

The next time Fury is here I will definitely tell him that.

Oh! Be nice to Liam, he's a sweetheart. I'm glad he has a friend in you!

I said I would stop with the twenty questions thing when we got home. And we are not home.

By the way, where are you? You still hanging with Liam?

Sorry about the questions and S.H.I.E.L.D. though. I wonder who reads this… maybe it's just a computer that scans for dangerous information. Or maybe it's Gary. Probably Gary.

Was that bit in italics supposed to be sarcasm? Because I'm quite confident that Grant enjoys our games of hide and seek.

Nothing new with me happened today. What about you? See any cool movies? See anything exciting while you were people watching? Glad hear your bike is okay! (It's a she?)

Talk to you soon,

Penny

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So hey there friends! I hope you liked this.

Like I said I'll continue posting it on tumblr and yes! All the best!

**Anita**: hello! Thanks so much for the review! I'm a little selfishly delighted that you practically bawled while reading it, I'm glad you care about the characters! Much love, I'll update soon!

**Bravebelle**: It will be a trilogy and soon, I promise! More is to come! And 2 am? Wow, I apologise for any lack of sleep! ;)


End file.
